Caitlin
by Artemis1000
Summary: AU Caitlin, Meistervampirin, Hexe und alte Freundin von Angelus stellt das Leben der Gang auf den Kopf...
1. Caitlin 1

Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
Titel: Neue Freunde, neue Feinde  
Freigabe: PG-13 für Flüche.   
Teil: 1/3  
Spoilers: Angelus-Plot   
Inhalt: Caitlin, Meistervampirin, Hexe und alte Freundin von Angelus stellt das Leben von Angel und der Scooby Gang auf den Kopf. B/S + A/f  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehören Joss Whedon, mir gehören nur diese FanFiction und meine Charaktere Caitlin, Danny, Michael, Helen und die anderen, die kleine Auftritte hatten, sowie die Union.  
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwann, nachdem Willow Oz kennengelernt hat und Angel noch in der Stadt ist. Wann genau, bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen...  
  
  
Neue Freunde, neue Feinde 1  
Von Artemis  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
Angel und Buffy gingen auf einem der zahlreichen Friedhöfe von Sunnydale Patrouille. Die Dunkelheit machte Buffy nichts aus, sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, umso mehr die Kälte. Sie verfluchte ihre Eitelkeit. Sie hatte gut aussehen wollen für Angel und war jetzt überzeugt, kurz vor dem Erfrierungstod zu stehen. "Warum ist keiner da?" Angel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Laß uns gehen, ich bin müde und mir ist kalt. Morgen muß unbedingt lernen", sie verzog das Gesicht angewidert.  
  
"Es ist erst halb zwölf Uhr, es wer... ", er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, ging in Kampfposition.  
  
"Wo?", hauchte die Jägerin. Sie hatte weder etwas gesehen noch gehört.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Knirschen gehört, aber es war nichts." Angel entspannte sich wieder, "Du hast recht, gehen wir noch ins Bronze?"  
  
"Klar!" Um die Bar zu erreichen, mußten sie den Friedhof durchqueren. Gemütlich schlenderten sie über den Pfad.  
  
Sie waren höchstens 50 Meter gelaufen, als Angel sich wieder verkrampfte. Diesmal hörte Buffy es auch. Zunächst ein Knirschen, dann ein Knacken, als würde jemand auf Holz treten. Sie gingen beide in Kampfposition.  
  
"Du hattest schon bessere Tage, Angelus!", kommentierte eine amüsierte Frauenstimme mit irischem Akzent hinter ihnen.  
  
Lange rote Locken umwirbelten ihr Gesicht, der schlanke Körper war von einem pechschwarzen Ledermantel umhüllt, der bis zum Absatz ihrer hohen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Stiefeletten reichte. Ihre Hände waren von schwarzen Lederhandschuhen verhüllt.  
  
Buffy konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als sie die Frau erblickte. Alles an diesem Wesen ließ sie wie ein Vampir erscheinen. Und trotzdem war sie vollkommen anders als jeder Vampir, auf den sie je getroffen war. Allein ihre Haltung drückte Stolz aus. Buffy war gefesselt von der Fremden.   
  
Angel fühlte unbändige Freude in ihm wachsen, Euphorie beinahe. Er rannte auf sie zu, drückte sie.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Schock, die Verwirrung und Überraschung nachgelassen hatte, bis Angel wieder denken und sprechen konnte. "Ich habe Dich vermißt", war alles, was er sagen konnte.  
  
"Ich habe Dich auch vermißt, Liam", die Frau lächelte. "Ich habe Dich jede Minute vermißt, in der ich nicht bei Dir sein konnte."  
  
Buffy räusperte sich. Sie hatte sich der Frau auf einen Meter genähert und sah, daß sie äußerst hübsch und höchstens Ende 20 war. Langsam wurde sie eifersüchtig.  
  
"Ich glaube, Deine Begleiterin möchte, daß Du uns bekannt machst", vermutete die Frau amüsiert.   
  
Angel löste sich zögernd aus der Umarmung, "ah, ja, äh, Buffy, das ist Caitlin, eine sehr, sehr alte Freundin und meine Wahl-Schwester. Cat, Buffy Summers, Jägerin und meine Freundin."   
  
Cat las die Fragen in Buffys Augen und ging auf sie zu. "Freut mich, Miss Summers. Ja, ich bin Vampir aber nein, ich esse Sie nicht, solange Sie mich nicht angreifen", lächelte Caitlin weise mit irischem Akzent.  
  
Buffy lachte und ergriff die Hand des Vampirs. Sie wußte nichts besseres zu sagen als, "guten Abend, Caitlin, nennen Sie mich Buffy."  
  
"DU bist also die Frau, vor der meine Artgenossen erzittern! So, so... " Caitlins Augen funkelten fröhlich. "Wenn Du mich nicht aufspießt, verrate ich Dir ein paar Dinge, die Angelus lieber für sich behalten würde!"  
  
"Wenn ich nicht auf Deiner Speisekarte lande, mache ich eine Ausnahme!" Sie setzten sich zu dritt auf einen Grabstein. Buffy war überrascht, wie schnell sie Vertrauen zu Caitlin gefaßt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese vor Leben sprühende Frau eine Untote sein konnte.  
  
Cat hüpfte von dem Stein, als sie einen Schatten aus dem Dickicht kommen sah. "Du bist der Größte, Danny! Ich liebe Dich!", schrie sie über den Friedhof.  
  
"Dann wirst Du Dich jetzt scheiden lassen wollen!" Der Mann sprintete zu ihnen. Er wurde von Angel mit einer Umarmung begrüßt, ließ sich dann auf den Grabstein fallen. "Hi, ich bin Danny!" Er warf ihr einen geheimnisvollen Blick aus schokoladenbraunen Augen zu.  
  
"Buffy!" Sie beäugte seine samtbraune Haut und die kurzen schwarzen Locken. In Sportjacke und Jeans war er das genaue Gegenteil von Caitlin. Sie fragte sich, was für eine Beziehung sie hatten.  
  
"Schlechte News, Cat: Hier ist irgendein Kongreß und deshalb sind alle Hotels voll!" Sie grollte. "Genau! Aber da war nichts zu machen, alle ausgebucht."  
  
"Angelus, Ihr habt nicht so was wie einen Campingplatz, oder?"  
  
"Doch, ich kann Euch den Weg erklären. Aber Ihr könnt auch bei mir wohnen, ich habe ein Haus."  
  
"Hey, das ist großartig!", freute sich Danny.   
  
"Mein Magen knurrt", schmunzelte Caitlin und rieb sich demonstrativ den Bauch. "Soll ich Euch etwas mitbringen?", fragte sie in die Runde.  
  
"AB Negativ, bitte", bestellte Angel.  
  
"Ich geh schon", bot Danny an. "Dann hol ich mir gleich einen Burger." Er verschwand in der Nacht.   
  
"Ist er... ?"  
  
"Nein, Buffy, er ist ein Sterblicher." Schweigend beobachteten sie scheinbare Idylle.  
  
  
Bevor Danny zurückkehrte, bekam das Trio Besuch. "Caitlin! Ich wußte, daß Du kommst!"  
  
  
Teil 1  
  
  
Die Vampirin ließ sich gelassen von dem Stein gleiten, öffnete ihren Mantel mit einem Ruck und offenbarte eine Auswahl an Waffen über einer engen Hose und einem Pullover. Sie löste ein Schwert vom rechten Bein, flanierte zu dem Neuankömmling. "Spike! Und ICH WUßTE, daß DU kommst!"  
  
Buffy war besorgt um ihre neue Freundin. "Wir müssen ihr helfen, Angel!"  
  
Er hielt sie zurück, "er wird ihr nichts tun, vertrau mir, Buffy." Sie seufzte resigniert.   
  
Sie verließen die Hörweite von Buffy. Die Vampire liefen im Kreis, schätzten sich ab.   
  
"Du bist umsonst gekommen, Cat, er gehört der Jägerin."  
  
"Angelus gehört mir. Eine Sterbliche! Was kann ihm diese Frau schon bieten? Mit mir kann er die Ewigkeit verbringen, mit ihr nur ein paar Jahre. Wenn sie überhaupt noch Jahre lebt", ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte Caitlins Lippen.  
  
"Du wirst sie töten?"  
  
"Du denkst wie ein Mensch, mein Freund. Nein, ich kann warten... Wie alt wird Buffy Summers wohl werden? 21? 25? Mit sehr viel Glück vielleicht 30? Was ist schon ein mickriges Jahrzehnt für eine Frau, die über vier Jahrhunderte alt ist?"  
  
Spike lachte anerkennend, zauberte seinerseits ein Schwert irgendwoher und startete den Kampf.  
  
  
Buffy beobachtete den Kampf argwöhnisch, Angel schien sich keine Sorgen zu machen. "Ich verstehe das nicht, warum zielen sie nie auf das Herz?"  
  
"Damit sie sich nicht verletzen."  
  
Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde das Gefecht verbissener. Beide wollten nicht ihre letzten Reserven anzapfen und das Duell schnell beenden. Es war sichtbar, daß sie sich nicht verausgaben wollten, aber trotzdem kämpften sie auf hohem Niveau. Mit fast 430 Jahren Lebens- und Kampferfahrung war Caitlin eine gefährliche Gegnerin für Spike. Er wußte, daß seine Chance, zu gewinnen, gering war, aber er mußte es versuchen. Er wollte sich nicht vor Buffy und Angel blamieren.  
  
"Sie ist VERDAMMT gut! Ich hoffe, daß ich nie gegen Deine Freundin kämpfen muß!"  
  
"Warum fragst Du sie nicht, ob sie Dich unterrichtet?"  
  
"Wie sollte sie mir, der Jägerin, etwas beibringen? So gut wie die ist, das lerne ich nie!", seufzte Buffy.  
  
"Weil Du die Beste der Menschen bist!"  
  
Der Kampf endete unerwartet, als Spike Cats Schwert ausweichen wollte und dabei stolperte. Er fiel auf seinen Rücken und ehe er aufstehen konnte, lag die Spitze ihres Schwertes auf seiner Brust. "Belassen wir es dabei, wenn wir uns verausgaben, ist die Jägerin der lachende Dritte, ja?" Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.  
  
"Ich werde eine Revanche fordern, Cat!" Bereitwillig ergriff er ihre Hand und stand auf. "Es ist gut, daß Du zurück bist."  
  
Caitlin grüßte Spike, zu Buffys Entsetzen, mit einer engen Umarmung, "und bin glücklich, daß ich wieder da bin, William! Wie viel Jahre ist es her?"  
  
"Zu viele und Du bist noch schöner geworden", schmeichelte er ihr.  
  
"Du bist Spike!", fragte Danny herausfordernd.  
  
Der Vampir warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu, "wer will das wissen?", grollte er. Dem Afro-Amerikaner dämmerte, daß cool sein in dieser Nacht gefährlich sein konnte. Der Mann warf Angel und Caitlin ihre Blutkonserven zu, legte die anderen und seinen Hamburger auf den Boden.  
  
"Äh, das ist Danny, mein Ziehsohn, guter Freund, Schüler und Mitkämpfer. Ach, Dan, die Fast-food-Verkäuferin war nicht zufällig blond, üppig und langbeinig?"  
  
Er atmete zischend ein, "ich habe mich mit der Gegend beschäftigt... "  
  
"Mit den Maßen der Frauen von Sunnydale!" Sie wurde sich bewußt, daß Buffy zusah und regte sich ab. "Hey, Du hast ja massenhaft Essen mitgebracht, Danny! Spike, bedien Dich bitte."  
  
Der blonde Vampir nahm sich eine Blutkonserve und folgte Caitlin zu dem Grabstein. "Bist Du umgestiegen oder ist das nur Dein... Reiseproviant?"  
  
"Eine gesunde Mischung, wenn ich was Gutes finde, nehme ich es, wenn nicht, ernähre ich mich von Fertiggerichten", schmunzelte sie. "Zur Not läßt er mich trinken", sie deutete zu Danny.  
  
Spike hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. Es gehörte schon viel Mut dazu, als Mensch mit einem Vampir zu leben, ihn trinken zu lassen war Selbstmord. Er hatte den Mensch womöglich unterschätzt.   
  
Der Mann bemerkte, daß die Vampire essen wollten. Er ging zu Buffy, "Du solltest jetzt gehen, im Interesse Deines Magens." Die Jägerin sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich rufe Dich, wenn sie gegessen haben. Caitlin hat Hunger", drängte er sie.  
  
"Danke, das ist zwar lieb, aber nicht nötig. Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich es auch überstehen", lächelte Buffy.   
  
Danny biß sich auf die Unterlippe, er lebte seit 18 Jahren unter Vampiren und hatte erst zwei Menschen getroffen, denen es nichts ausmachte. "Wie Du meinst." Er gab ihr einen Müsliriegel.  
  
Als die Gesichter der drei Vampire zu Fratzen wurden und die Blutkonserven leerten, biß Danny genüßlich in seinen Burger. Buffy mußte sich regelrecht überwinden, ihren Riegel zu verzehren.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten waren die von Danny mitgebrachten zehn Blutkonserven verspeist und der Spuk vorüber. Spike erinnerte sich an eine Frage, die er schon vor Minuten gestellt haben wollte: "Es wundert mich, daß Deine Freunde keine Angst vor Dir haben, Cat... "  
  
Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, ihre Stimme wurde eiskalt, "paß auf, daß Du nicht über einen Pflock fällst... "  
  
"Laß ihn einfach", beruhigte Angel sie.  
  
"Angelus, daß geht Dich nichts an! Spike, wenn ich noch einen blöden Spruch über Hexen höre, pfähle ich Dich, verstanden?"  
  
"Du bist eine Hexe?", fragte Buffy leichtfertigerweise. "Meine Freundin Willow ist auch eine!"  
  
Caitlin besänftigte die Stimme des sterblichen Mädchens. Sie möchte die Vampirjägerin. "Das ist toll! Mist! Verdammt! Womit habe ich das verdient?" Acht fragende Augen sahen sie an. "Sie kommen!"  
  
"Wer kommt?"  
  
"Ist es die Jägerin?", fragte Danny. Cat nickte  
  
"Jägerin? Ich bin die Jägerin!"  
  
"Sie hat sich mit den Dämonen und Vampiren verbündet, tötet jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Ich rate Dir eins, Buffy: Renn!", zischte die Vampirin. Mit Danny und Spike bildete sie eine Front, "verdammt, es sind an die 40." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, daß Buffy und Angel Pfähle aus ihren Rucksäcken holten. "Ich kann Euch dabei nicht beschützen, wenn Ihr bleiben wollt, dann tut es auf eigene Verantwortung!"  
  
"Genau das habe ich vor!", zischte Buffy.  
  
  
Endlose 30 Sekunden verstrichen, ehe eine kleine Armada auf dem Friedhof erschien. Angeführt wurde sie von einem Mädchen. Sie trat hervor und schürzte die Lippen in dem empfindungslosen Gesicht, "wen haben wir denn da? Die gefürchtete Jägerin auf einmal so klein?"  
  
"Du träumst! So was wie Deine Meute pfähle ich im Schlafen auf, JÄGERIN!"  
  
Das Mädchen lachte gefühllos, "ich werde Dich meinen Vampiren zu Essen geben!"  
  
"Verschwende keine Zeit mit Geschwafel!", grollte Caitlin.   
  
"Wo sind denn die ganzen Vampire von Sunnydale?", fiepte sie. "Vielleicht gibt es ja gar keine... "  
  
Caitlin griente höhnisch. Natürlich hätte sie eine Armee um sich scharen können, aber das wäre zu einfach. Sie wollte ihre Leute schonen, bis sie sich eines Sieges sicher sein konnte. "Hinter Dir!" Tatsächlich fiel ihr Gefolge darauf herein und drehte sich um. In der Zeit hatten Caitlin und Danny die böse Jägerin in einen Kampf verwickelt. Buffy, Angel und Spike beschäftigten sich mit den verräterischen Vampiren und Menschen  
  
  
Weil Buffy und Angel mit dem Rest der Gang für Mitternacht im Bronze verabredet waren, um halb eins aber immer noch nicht dort waren, machten sich Willow, Oz, Xander und Cordelia auf die Suche. Bevor sie den Friedhof betraten, konnten sie schon die Geräusche des Kampfs hören. Sie nahmen ihre Waffen in die Hände und rannten zu den Gräbern. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Lagesondierung vermuteten sie, daß ihre Freunde Hilfe von dem Kampfsport-Pärchen bekommen hatten. Auf die Erklärung, weshalb Spike sie auch unterstützte, waren sie sehr gespannt. Zeit zum Spekulieren blieb ihnen nicht, als sie sich eine Horde Vampire als Mitternachtssnack auserkoren hatte.  
  
Zu neunt hatten sie die Angreifer schnell besiegt. Als die angebliche Jägerin sah, daß sie keine Chance hatte, setzte sie sich schwer verletzt ab. Caitlin stieß dem verbliebenen Vampir ein Holzschwert ins Herz, hob ihn damit hoch und ließ die Asche über sich rieseln, "das war der letzte!" Dann schüttelte sie sich kräftig, um den Staub loszuwerden.  
  
Durcheinander ließen sie sich keuchend auf den Boden fallen. Nach ein paar Minuten, als sich ihr Atem reguliert hatte, setzte sich Buffy auf und stellte fest: "Caitlin, ich glaube, Du hast uns EINE GANZE MENGE zu erklären!"  
  
"Wer ist Caitlin?", fragten Willow, Oz, Cordelia und Xander gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ich", hob die rothaarige Vampirin ihre rechte Hand. Sie setzte sich mühselig auf, "Leute, wir hatten eben schon die Vorstellungs-Sache und ich hab keine Lust, daß jetzt und Morgen noch mal zu machen. Angelus?"  
  
"Die Bibliothek ist gut", antwortete er.  
  
"Schön, kommen alle Anwesenden und der Rest Eurer Gang Morgen, Heute, bei Sonnenuntergang in die Bibliothek. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich hab von dem Kämpfen Hunger bekommen. Jungs?"  
  
"Jederzeit!", Spike folgte ihr zu den Leichen der menschlichen Gegner.  
  
"Danke, aber ich bin satt", winkte Angel ab.  
  
"Och, bitte, Angelus! Sie sind noch ganz frisch, wann bekommen wir schon mal so ein Festessen?"  
  
"Du weißt, ich esse keine Menschen."  
  
"Angelus, Du bist ein Spielverderber! Sag mir nicht, Du hättest Angst vor Toten!"  
  
"Es sind nicht viele Menschen da, Du solltest Dich beeilen, bevor Spike Dir alles weggegessen hat... " Sie rannte los und Angel seufzte erleichtert.  
  
"Ist Caitlin eine Freundin von Dir?", wollte Xander wissen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und? Hat sie einen Freund?"  
  
"Ich wette, daß sie was mit Spike anfängt, wie die flirten... ", antwortete Buffy. "Aber vielleicht ist auch was zwischen Caitlin und Danny, die stehen sich ziemlich nahe."  
  
"Danny ist nicht ihr Typ." Angel spürte Eifersucht in ihm erwachen. "Mit Spike flirtet sie, seit sie ihn kennt. Sie waren mindestens schon zehn Mal zusammen, aber sie trennen sich sofort wieder, das ist nichts Ernstes", die Genugtuung konnte er nicht verbergen.  
  
"Für eine Frau wie Caitlin würde ich sterben", hauchte Xander.  
  
"Sie ist 400 Jahre alt, einer der gefürchtetsten Vampire, will Dich Essen... Du bist einfach verrückt!"  
  
"Wieso? Bist Du eifersüchtig, Angelus?", er machte Caitlins irischen Akzent nach.  
  
"Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, daß ihr über mich sprecht?", rief die Untote und sprintete zu den Männern. Als sie sich neben Xander setzte, war ihr Gesicht noch nicht wieder menschlich und Blut tropfte von ihrem Kinn. Plötzlich schnappte sie nach Xanders Hals. Er kreischte so laut er konnte. Cat wechselte schnell ihr Aussehen und Xander wurde ausgelacht.  
  
"Okay, Leute, was machen wir jetzt?" "Wenn Vampire hier waren, hat Xander sie weggescheucht."  
  
"Nur, weil Caitlin mich erschreckt hat, die wollte mich essen!"  
  
"Schätzchen, nach drei Konserven und vier Menschen habe ich das Gefühl, zu platzen, wenn ich nur noch einen Tropfen Blut trinke!"  
  
"Möchtest Du?", Danny klopfte lauthals lachend auf seinen Hals.  
  
"Oh, Du gemeiner Bastard!", kicherte Cat. Nach einem guten Essen war sie zu jedem Spaß aufgelegt.   
  
"ICH bin noch nicht satt", verkündete Spike.  
  
Diesmal war es an Danny, empört zu sein. Die Jägerinnen wußten nicht, ob ihre gute Stimmung vom Schlafmangel oder der Freude, überlebt zu haben, stammte, aber sie genossen es.  
  
  
Es war gegen ein Uhr auf dem Friedhof, als sich Caitlin räusperte, "ich hasse es, Euch die Stimmung zu verderben, aber wir haben eine Menge zu erledigen bis Heute Nachmittag. Weiß einer von Euch, wo der nächste 24-Stunden-Supermarkt ist? Ich muß eine Küche ausstatten."  
  
"Ich fahre mit!", bot Buffy sofort an.  
  
"In der Zeit mache ich die Gästezimmer fertig", stimmte Angel zu.  
  
"Was hast Du an Küchenutensilien, Angelus?"  
  
Der Vampir dachte nach, "Geschirr, Besteck und Gläser."  
  
"Küchenmaschinen, Kessel?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe lange nicht mehr gekocht."  
  
"Du hast Dich kein bißchen verändert", stöhnte Caitlin.  
  
"Wieso soll ich Geld für Dinge ausgeben, die ich nicht brauche?"  
  
"Schon gut, hast Du überhaupt einen Herd und Kühlschrank?"  
  
"Eine komplette Einbauküche, sogar mit Eisschrank, Mikrowelle und Geschirrspüler. Eine Waschmaschine und ein Trockner sind auch vorhanden, bevor Du fragst, Cat."  
  
"Nehme es mir nicht übel, aber Du bist ein Idiot! Keinen Kessel aber ne Einbauküche!", lachte sie.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "die gehörte zum Haus."  
  
"War nett, Euch alle kennengelernt zu haben, aber wir müssen jetzt los. Buffy?" Die Jägerin stand auf und ging mit, samt Angel und Danny.  
  
  
Zu viert gingen sie zu Dannys und Cats Auto, einem schwarzen Van. Caitlin klappte die Rücksitze aus und bot ihren Freunden die Plätze an. Buffy wunderte sich über das Chaos und die Matratzen im Laderaum, sagte aber nichts. "Angelus, möchtest Du fahren? Ich kenne den Weg ja nicht." Angel nickte.  
  
  
Sie setzten Angel und Danny mit dem Gepäck vor seinem Haus ab, fuhren dann zu einem Einkaufscenter. "Was machst Du so? Beruflich, meine ich."  
  
"Im Moment bin ich arbeitslos."  
  
"DU ARBEITEST?"   
  
"Wovon soll ich sonst meine Unkosten bezahlen, Buffy? Nur weil ich ein Vampir bin, bekomme ich nichts geschenkt. Was hast Du denn gedacht?"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie von einem Vampir gehört, der arbeiten geht."  
  
"Ich bin auch kein gewöhnlicher Vampir", erklärte Caitlin stolz. Sie lachte leise, als sie gestand, "ich bin... Ärztin!"  
  
Buffy war froh, daß sie nicht selber fuhr, sonst hätte sie jetzt einen Unfall gebaut, "das glaub ich Dir nicht! Nein, DAS kannst Du mir nicht erzählen!"  
  
"Frag Angelus, er hat mich vor den Prüfungen abgefragt. Ich habe Humanmedizin studiert. Ist doch verständlich, als Ärztin komme ich im Krankenhaus relativ leicht an Blut."  
  
"Zuerst flickst Du Deine Patienten zusammen und dann bringst Du sie um!"  
  
"Ob Du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich habe nie einen Patienten gegessen." Sie wurde nachdenklich, "meine Mutter war eine Heilerin. Sie hat mir alles beigebracht, was man damals wußte. Sie wäre eine gute Ärztin geworden. Als Frauen endlich studieren durften, habe ich es sofort gemacht."  
  
"Und wieso bist Du jetzt arbeitslos?"  
  
"Ich praktiziere nicht durchgehend, vor zwei Jahren habe ich in meiner Klinik in Irland gekündigt, weil sie mich in die Tagschicht versetzen wollten. Ich war sechs Jahre dort, sie wunderten sich, weshalb ich nicht alterte. Seitdem tingele ich wieder durch die Welt."  
  
"Und hilfst in Not geratenen Vampirjägern! Ich bin neugierig, wo arbeitet ein trampender Vampir?"  
  
Cat grinste, "ich singe, gebe Unterricht in Kampfsport, Selbstverteidigung, Latein, Gälisch, irischer Literatur und Informatik, was man bei Dunkelheit machen kann."  
  
"Wenn Du so viel mit Menschen zu tun hast, verstehe ich nicht, wie Du sie töten kannst."  
  
"Ich mag die Sterblichen, Jägerin, obwohl ich keine Seele habe. Ich töte nicht gerne. Aber jedes Lebewesen hat den Willen, zu Überleben. Ihr tötet Tiere, um Euch von ihrem Fleisch zu ernähren und wir töten Euch, um uns von Eurem Blut zu ernähren", erklärte sie seelenruhig.  
  
"Ja, aber Ihr könnt Euch von Blutkonserven ernähren."  
  
"Natürlich können wir das, aber überlege mal: Wenn all die Vampire durch Blutkonserven ernährt werden müssen, zusätzlich zu den Kranken, die das Blut brauchen. Siehst Du da ein Problem?"  
  
"Äh, wir bräuchten mehr Blutspender, es müßte jeder Bürger Blut spenden gehen."  
  
"Du kannst nicht verlangen, daß wir alleine Opfer bringen, Ihr müßtet es auch. Ich töte nur sehr selten Menschen, meist ernähre ich mich von Blutkonserven, Tierblut und Freunden. Wenn ich Sterbliche esse, dann nicht wahllos. Kinder, alte Menschen und Behinderte verteidige ich sogar."  
  
"Du sagtest mir, als wir uns vorgestellt wurden, daß Du mir nichts tust, wenn ich Dich nicht angreife... "  
  
"Und daran werde ich mich halten. Wenn Du ehrlich bist, die Typen auf dem Friedhof, waren die nicht schon tot?" Buffy nickte. "Wem hat es geschadet, daß Spike und ich sie gegessen haben?"  
  
"Hab ja nichts gesagt. Gehen wir jetzt einkaufen?" Gegen Caitlins weise Fassung kam sie nicht an.   
  
"Dafür bin ich hergefahren." Cat fischte unter ihrem Sitz nach der Handtasche und sprang auf den Parkplatz des Einkaufscenters.   
  
  
Eigentlich hatten sie nur Dannys Frühstück kaufen wollen, aber dann kamen die zwei Frauen an einem Juwelier und Boutiquen vorbei. Nach einer knappen Stunde hatten sie drei Tüten Kleidung gefüllt. Und das nur im ersten Geschäft. Während ihre Klamotten eingepackt wurden, flüsterte Buffy ins Ohr ihrer Begleiterin, "hast Du überhaupt Geld mit?"  
  
Cat holte aus ihrer Handtasche eine weiße Geldbörse und holte eine kleine Plastikkarte heraus. "Moderne Vampire haben Kreditkarten!", grinste sie.  
  
Buffy schielte auf den Namen des Kartenbesitzers. "Doktor med. Anne Cathryn McKee... "  
  
"Das ist mein Name, na und?", giftete die Unsterbliche.  
  
"Du hast mir nie Deinen ganzen Namen gesagt, CAT."  
  
"Weil er Dich nichts angeht, Miss Summers!"  
  
"Das macht 137 Dollar und 50 Cent, Ma'am." Cat wickelte die Bezahlung ab und wartete auf Buffy.   
  
Keine Minute später kam die schnaufend zu ihr. "Das war vielleicht teuer! Ich bin fast pleite."  
  
"Hm, ich wollte Dich schon fragen, ob Du jemand kennst, der einen Job sucht... "  
  
"Was muß ich tun?", sie verließen den Laden.  
  
"Ab und zu Kleinigkeiten für mich, wie Botengänge machen, mir die Stadt zeigen, mich begleiten, mir helfen, Angelus Bruchbude auf Vordermann zu bringen und so etwas. Reichen 15 Dollar pro Stunde?"  
  
Buffy glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, "15 Dollar? Das ist großartig! Du hast Deinen Jobber!"  
  
"Und ich schon Arbeit für Dich: Laß Dir nachher meine Handy-Nummer geben, wenn Du Morgen Zeit hast, rufst Du kurz an und kommst vorbei, um mir bei Angelus Wohnung zu helfen, ja?"  
  
"Ich kann um zehn Uhr bei Dir sein", bot Buffy an.  
  
"Wunderbar! Jetzt laß uns Lebensmittel kaufen."  
  
  
Vor dem Auto der Vampirin legte Buffy ihre Hände auf die Hüften und fragte, "Caitlin, Du hast für über 200 Dollar eingekauft! Ich frage mich, wer das alles essen soll und wie Du das bezahlen kannst!"  
  
Cat grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Nach zwei Hot Dogs, einem Eis, zwei Colas und einer 500 Gramm Tafel Schokolade war ihre Stimmung wieder auf dem Höhepunkt. "Was meinst Du mit "alles"?"  
  
"Brauchst Du ein paar Beispiele? Fünf Kilo Eis, Fleisch und Torten, zwei Kisten Cola, Wasser, zehn Packungen Pizza, fünf Tafeln Schokolade, unzählige Packungen Bonbons, Pralinen, et cetera... "  
  
"Okay, okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe etwas übertrieben. Aber was soll's? Dann ißt Du eben öfter mit!" Sie begann einzuladen. "Ach ja, wo ich das Geld herhabe? Von meinem Gehalt als Oberärztin habe ich ein paar gute Investitionen gemacht. Außerdem programmiere ich. Aber was anderes: Dein Freund, der mit Angel über mich gesprochen hat, erzähl mir von ihm."  
  
"Xander? Er ist ein zynisches Genie, das sich immer mit Angel streitet."  
  
"Familiärer Hintergrund, Familienstand?"  
  
"Er ist Single, aber ich rate Dir, laß die Finger von ihm. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."  
  
"Wieso hat er Ärger mit Angel? Mag er etwa keine Vampire?"  
  
"Er würde am Liebsten alle Vampire gepfählt sehen!" Darauf lächelte Cat geheimnisvoll.  
  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen pünktlich vor Angels Villa stand, antwortete niemand auf ihr Klingeln. Nach zwei Minuten tat ihr der Finger weh und sie ging einfach durch die aufgeschlossene Tür. "Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief sie. Keine Antwort. Weil die Einkaufstüten und Koffer weggepackt waren, vermutete Buffy, daß die Bewohner noch schliefen. Gleichzeitig machte sie sich aber auch Sorgen. Immerhin hatte sie Cat gesagt, daß sie um zehn Uhr kommen würde.  
  
Plötzlich stand Cat hinter ihr, "Morgen, Sonnenschein!" Sie trug einen weißen Jogginganzug und hatte ihre Haare zu einem zerzausten Dutt hochgesteckt. Trotzdem büßte sie nichts von ihrem Glanz ein.  
  
"Hi, Du siehst gut aus."  
  
"Danke, gleichfalls." Die Irin ging zu einem in einer Ecke liegenden Bündel und schüttelte es. "Der frühe Vogel fängt den Menschen, Big Baby!" Sie zerrte an der Person, "es ist zehn Uhr und wenn Du nicht bald Deinen Hintern bewegst, lasse ich Dich Sonnenbaden!"  
  
"Abends?", fragte Spike verschlafen.  
  
"Zehn Uhr am Morgen, Du Trottel!"  
  
"Du bist ein Folterer."  
  
"Wir sind alle um vier ins Bett gegangen und weißt Du, was ich getan habe? Ich war Brötchen holen, hab den Tisch gedeckt, die Kessel ausgespült, die Bedienungsanleitungen der Küchengeräte gelesen, zwei Trommeln Wäsche gewaschen und an meinem Referat gearbeitet! Und Du? Geschlafen!"  
  
"Was soll ein Vampir sonst am Tag tun?"  
  
"Es gibt da ein Wort mit acht Buchstaben: ARBEITEN!" Sie zog ihm die Decke weg und säuselte, "willst Du wirklich, daß Angelus Dich so sieht?"  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang Spike auf. "Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt, verdammt?", fauchte er.  
  
"Du hast mich nicht gebeten, Dich zu wecken, also habe ich es erst dann gemacht, wenn ich Dich aus der Ecke raushaben wollte", erklärte Caitlin unschuldig.  
  
"Verdammt! Weißt Du, was das heißt? Ich muß bis zum Sonnenuntergang in einem Haus mit diesem Vollidioten... ", er verlor die Sprache, als Angel in Boxershorts anschlurfte.  
  
"Cat, warum ist in meinem Schlafzimmer das Radio so laut und hat mein Wecker geklingelt?"  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach, mein Schatz, weil ich den Wecker gestellt und das Radio angeschaltet habe."  
  
CAITLIN!", fauchte Angel.   
  
"Cat, ich hasse Dich!", rannte Danny auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Wieso hast Du den Telefon-Weckdienst bestellt?"  
  
Die Vampirin konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. "Das ist so lustig", keuchte sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen. "Buffy, hier hast Du meine Schlüssel, hol bitte zehn Blutkonserven aus dem Wagen." Erst jetzt bemerkten die drei Männer die Jägerin.  
  
"Kein Problem", sie schnappte sich die Schlüssel und sprintete zur Tür.  
  
"Jungs, zieht Euch etwas Vernünftiges an und kommt in die Küche."  
  
  
Auf der Straße kämpfte Buffy mit der Kofferraumklappe des Vans. Irgendwas klemmte. "Hi Buffy!"  
  
"Willow! Hi, was machst Du hier?"  
  
"Wollte ich Dich auch gerade fragen! Seit wann brichst Du Autos auf?", grinste die rothaarige Hexe.  
  
"Nein, ich muß Konserven aus dem Kofferraum holen, aber ich kriege ihn nicht auf. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne die Klappe kaputt zu machen."  
  
"Laß mich mal." Willow zog einmal und schon öffnete sich die Klappe. "Voilà!"   
  
"Danke." Buffy kroch in den Wagen und suchte alles durch. Keine Blutkonserven zu sehen.   
  
"Was suchst Du?"  
  
"Zehn Blutkonserven!"  
  
"Seit wann bist Du ein Vampir?" Willow verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Nein, ich hole sie für Caitlin."  
  
"Hm... Sieh mal in die Kühltruhe da." Widerwillig öffnete die Jägerin die grüne Kiste. Sie war bis oben hin gefüllt. "Krieg ich jetzt einen Finderlohn?"  
  
Buffy kletterte mit den zehn Blutkonserven heraus. "Klar!", sie drückte ihrer Freundin eine in die Hand.  
  
"Wenn ich es mir überlege, laß mal", Willow gab das Blut zurück. "Hast Du Zeit?"  
  
"Nein, sonst bekomme ich nichts mehr vom Frühstück ab und es riecht wirklich köstlich!"  
  
Willow sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. "Ich weiß nicht... Darf ich Deine Freundin mal sehen?", rollte sie ihre süßesten Kulleraugen. "Wenn sie Angel schon so lange kennt, hat sie bestimmt viel zu erzählen. Und ich möchte SOO gerne mal dem süßen Jungen "hallo" sagen."  
  
Buffy schloß mit der freien Hand den Kofferraum, zog den Schlüssel und ging zurück zum Haus, "okay, aber nur ganz kurz und Du wirst weder schnorren noch mich blamieren!"  
  
  
Als sie durch die Tür gingen, achtete Buffy darauf, daß Willow sie nur einen Spalt öffnete, rief dann, "Bluttransport angekommen! Kann mir mal jemand helfen?" Sie hoffte, daß Cat oder Angel kamen, ohne Fragen wollte sie Willow nicht mit in die Küche nehmen.   
  
"Sehr schön, Jägerin." Danny nahm ihr einen Teil der Konserven ab. "Wer ist das?"   
  
"Äh, ja, das ist meine beste Freundin, Willow Rosenberg. Hoffentlich stört sie nicht, sie geht gleich."  
  
"Ausgeschlossen! Sie können gerne bleiben, Miss Rosenberg, außer Sie fürchten sich vor Vampiren oder haben vor, uns zu pfählen", lächelte er. "Übrigens, ich bin Danny Smith."   
  
Willow hang an den Lippen des Mannes, "oh, nein, ich könnte Sie niemals pfählen, Sir", hauchte sie.  
  
"Eine Freundin der Jägerin wird unser Gast sein", rief Danny Richtung Küche, damit Cat ein weiteres Gedeck auf den Tisch legen konnte.  
  
"Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen, wir werden ihnen kein einziges Wort mehr sagen, als die Höflichkeit verlangt! Sie haben uns geholfen, das steht nicht zur Diskussion, ich bezweifele auch nicht, daß sie uns vor dem Pfählen gerettet haben, aber das heißt nicht, daß sie unsere Freunde sind. EINE Jägerin am Hals zu haben reicht mir im Moment! Zudem geht es die Sterblichen nichts an!", erklärte Cat, während sie die zweite Kanne Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Buffy überlegte kurz, wie sie die Leute vorstellen sollte. Immerhin hatte Danny zu Willow "Miss Rosenberg" gesagt. Sie entschied sich für die förmliche Variante, immerhin war dies kein Vampir-Treffen am Friedhof. "Cat, das ist meine Freundin, Willow Rosenberg. Will, Doktor McKee."  
  
"Setzen Sie sich bitte, Miss Rosenberg", bot Cat, ganz die vornehme Hausherrin, an. "Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen."  
  
"Danke, Ma'am." Sie warf Spike einen überraschten Blick zu, er übersah sie einfach.   
  
"Kaffee, Schwarzer Tee oder Blut?"  
  
"Tee, bitte." Willow füllte sich eine kleine Schüssel mit Müsli, goß Milch darüber und wollte sich einen Apfel darunter mischen. "Können Sie mir bitte ein anderes Messer geben? Dieses hier ist so stumpf", sie zeigte auf das Eßmesser.  
  
"Wir haben sogar ein Obstmesser", Danny stand auf und ging zum Besteckschrank. Er holte das Messer und holte aus dem Kühlschrank eine Blutkonserve. "Bitte, Miss Rosenberg", reichte er es ihr.  
  
"Danke, Mister Smith", flirtete Willow mit ihm. Das verführerische Lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen, als sie beobachtete, wie er sich ebenfalls eine Schale Müsli nahm, sie aber mit Milch und Blut übergoß. Gleichzeitig schnippelte Willow ihren Apfel. Als er das rötlichen Zeug gut mischte und voller Genuß aß, glitt das scharfe Messer ab und schnitt eine tiefe Linie über ihre Handinnenfläche und den Daumen. "Ah!" Sofort quoll Blut aus der Wunde und floß über den fallengelassenen Apfel in das Müsli.  
  
"Das war doch nicht nötig, Sie hätten etwas Blut von mir abhaben können", schmunzelte Danny.  
  
"Schön, daß Sie es lustig finden!", giftete Willow. Sie konnte sich bessere Orte vorstellen, um zu bluten, als in der Gegenwart von vier Vampiren. Sie wußte nicht, daß Danny ein Mensch war.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Miss Rosenberg", schon war Caitlin bei ihr und preßte die Wunde notgerungen mit einem unbenutzten Küchentuch ab. "Angelus, hast Du einen Erste Hilfe-Kasten?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
  
"Buffy, meine Arzttasche liegt auf dem Rücksitz, hol sie." Caitlin warf ihr die Schlüssel zu und nahm die junge Hexe in den Arm, "das ist nicht so schlimm, in ein paar Minuten ist Deine Hand so gut wie neu. Wegen einem Schnitzer mußt Du doch keine Angst zu haben." Willow hatte keine Angst um ihren Finger, sie hatte Angst vor den Vampiren. Selbst mit ihrem menschlichen Geruchssinn roch sie, wie sich das Aroma von frischem Blut im Raum verteilte. Als Buffy ging, fürchtete sie ihr Ende gekommen.  
  
"Warum bringst Du Rotkäppchen nicht ins Wohnzimmer?", schlug Spike vor.  
  
"Gute Idee, komm, Willow."  
  
  
"Die drei sind ganz schöne Idioten, was?", grinste Cat, als sie sich neben Willow auf die Couch setzte. "Ich verstehe, daß Du Angst hast. Und sie ist berechtigt, der Duft von Blut IST appetitanregend. Aber in den letzten 400 Jahren habe ich gelernt, diesen Instinkt zu kontrollieren. Als Ärztin habe ich jeden Tag mit blutenden Menschen zu tun. Außerdem halte ich mich an den Hippokratischen Eid."  
  
"Danke", lächelte Willow.   
  
"Jetzt sag mir, wann hast Du Deine letzte Tetanus-Impfung bekommen?"  
  
"Äh, keine Ahnung, ich denke, da ging ich noch zum Kinderarzt."  
  
"Gut, Du brauchst eine Tetagam-Injektion, die wirkt sofort. Morgen mußt Du zu Deinem Hausarzt gehen und Dir Tetanol spritzen lassen. Gegen was bist Du allergisch?"  
  
"Gegen nichts, soweit ich weiß. Was sind Sie für eine Ärztin?"  
  
"Allgemeinmedizin. Ich habe lange im Krankenhaus auf der Inneren gearbeitet."  
  
"Ah Jägerin, ich dachte schon, Du bist verschollen", grinste Caitlin und öffnete ohne Eile ihre Arzttasche, obwohl das Küchentuch schon durchtränkt war. "Buffy suche eine Packung Mull, einen festen Verband, eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel, eine Menge Tupfer und halte das bereit." Die Jägerin nickte eifrig, dann öffnete die Doktorin vorsichtig das Küchentuch. Ein Schwall Blut kam aus der Wunde, die Cat zum ersten Mal richtig sah. "Mädchen, wo holst Du soviel Blut her?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung", inspizierte Willow ihre eigene Verletzung.  
  
"Tupfer", hielt Cat ihre rechte Hand auf. Als nichts kam, flackerte ihr richtiges Gesicht wütend auf, sie grollte, "die kleinen fröhlichen weißen flauschigen Dinger, verdammt!"  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid", Buffy legte in ihrer Verlegenheit eines in Cats Hand.  
  
Die gelben Augen der Vampirin flackerten gefährlich, als sie sich selber die Tupfer nahm, um den Blutbach auf Willows Hand abzutupfen. "ANGELUS!", kreischte sie.  
  
"Was ist, Cat?"  
  
"Helfe mir mal, ihre Pfote abzubinden." In Sekunden saß der Vampir neben Willow, hielt in einer Hand neue Tupfer und nahm mit der anderen die nassen entgegen. Dann tränkte er andere in Desinfektionsmittel und reichte sie ihr. Danach hielt er ihr eine Rolle Mullverband hin. Caitlin preßte sie auf die Wunde, drückte dann den Daumen über den Handteller und verband die Hand stramm. "Siehst Du, Willow, das war's schon!" Sie erinnerte sich, noch das Vampir-Gesicht zu tragen, morphte zurück.  
  
"Danke, Ma'am." Sie sah sich ihre Hand an, "das sah ziemlich böse aus, ich dachte schon, ich müßte dafür ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Da muß ich Dich leider enttäuschen. Dieser Verband ist nur, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Wenn man was sehen kann, muß der Schnitt entweder genäht oder mit einem Klammerpflaster geklebt werden."  
  
"Das machen Sie doch, oder, Caitlin?"  
  
Cat verzog das Gesicht. "nun ja... ICH KANN DAS, aber Nähen ist eine Operation und ich möchte keinen Ärger mit Deinen Eltern bekommen. Es wäre besser, wenn Du Dich offiziell behandeln läßt. Erste Hilfe ist okay, aber mehr... Außerdem dauert es eine Weile. Angelus, hol bitte eine Eiskompresse aus dem Tiefkühlschrank, ich habe gestern welche mitgebracht." Er nickte.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns warten. Vielleicht geht es ja mit dem Pflaster, ich mache mich auch nützlich. Bitte."  
  
"Gut. Wenn Angelus das Eis gebracht hat, mache ich Dich zu meiner Sekretärin. Ich bringe Dir gleich meine Handys und meinen Laptop, wenn jemand anruft, fragst Du, worum es geht und rufst mich. Du darfst surfen, ruf mich auch, wenn ich e-Mails bekomme und schicke die im Ausgangsordner ab. Wenn es an der Tür klingelt, sagst Du einem von uns Bescheid. Überlege Dir noch, was wir heute Mittag kochen und beschäftige Dich ansonsten. Du darfst auch gerne mein Handy benutzen."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sie sind so nett zu mir... "  
  
"Wenn seelenlose Vampire satt sind und sich nicht bedroht fühlen, sind sie das immer!" Caitlin begann, die Aufgaben zu verteilen, "Buffy, Du nimmst die Gardinen ab und putzt die Fenster. Immer Gardine ab, Fenster putzen, Gardine dran und schließ von innen ab, sonst gibt es noch einen Unfall."  
  
Sie nickte, "wem soll ich die Gardinen geben?"  
  
"Leg sie einfach vor die Tür, ich stecke sie in die Maschine und stelle sie wieder hin. Putzwasser kannst Du ja zwischen den Zimmer wechseln. Die Leiter steht übrigens im Hauptschlafzimmer. Spike, Du läßt Dir von Danny zeigen, wie man saugt, danach machst Du es. Danny, wenn Du damit fertig bist, tust Du was für das Äußere dieses Spukhauses. Angelus, Du staubst ab."  
  
"Wieso soll ich hier etwas tun? Das ist nicht mein Haus", protestierte Spike.  
  
Cat kräuselte ihre Nase, "Du hast vollkommen recht! Warum gibst Du Buffy keine moralische Unterstützung, während sie die Fenster putzt?"   
  
"Schon gut", der blonde Vampir hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
  
"Eine Frage: Was machst Du?"  
  
"Tja, Angelus, ich sehe Euch zu, wie Ihr arbeitet!" Sie lachte über die entsetzten Gesichter, "nein, ich wasche, koche und kümmere mich um Willow. Worauf wartet Ihr noch? An die Arbeit!"  
  
  
Buffy hang gedankenverloren die letzten Zentimeter Gardine in einem der Gästezimmer auf. Sie hatte Caitlin vom ersten Moment an gemocht, obwohl sie nicht wußte, weshalb, und Willow teilte ihre Meinung über den irischen Vampir. Aber ihr war auch nicht entgangen, daß seit Caitlins Ankunft Angel keinen einzigen persönlichen Satz mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Genau genommen hatte er sie nur beruhigt, als sie gegen Spike kämpfe und "gute Nacht" gesagt, als Caitlin ihn mit Danny vor seinem Haus abgesetzt hatte. Er schien sie einfach nicht zu sehen.  
  
Sie kletterte von der Leiter und schaltete das Licht an, schloß die Vorhänge. Angel hatte sogar Spike in seinem Haus übernachten lassen. Nur, um Caitlin einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wie sie miteinander umgegangen waren, als sie Willow verarzteten. Angel wußte genau, was Caitlin wann wollte und sie wußte, daß er es wußte. Andererseits, was erwartete sie? Ihr Freund kannte diese Frau seit Jahrhunderten, es war ganz natürlich, daß sie sich in- und auswendig kannten.  
  
Sie klappte die Leiter zusammen, nahm sie unter einen Arm, den Wassereimer ergriff sie mit der anderen Hand, ging zur Tür. Spike hatte sie heute noch kein einziges Mal beleidigt. Er mußte ganz genau wissen, was zwischen Angel und Caitlin passieren würde, oder schon passiert war, daß er sie bemitleidete. Buffy schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nach so vielen Jahren als Jägerin wurde sie paranoid.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und stolperte direkt über besagten Untoten.  
  
  
Spike machte sich mit seinem Staubsauger auf die Suche nach Danny oder Caitlin. Das verdammte Teil saugte nicht mehr richtig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte, aber sie würden es sicher wissen. Zumindest Caitlin. Caitlin. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, daß sie zurück war. Er konnte nicht behaupten, daß sie die Liebe seines Lebens war. Sie waren zusammen, wenn sie sich brauchten. Zwecklösungen auf Zeit. Ihre Liebe war geschwisterlich, nichts anderes. Er wußte, daß sie immer für ihn da war, ihm helfen und ihn verteidigen würde, egal, um was es ging.  
  
Aber er mochte auch die Jägerin. Es war ihm nicht egal, was aus ihr wurde. Und er wußte, daß seine alte Freundin seine neue verletzen würde. Angel UND Angelus liebten Caitlin. Und sie hatten sich bisher nicht getrennt. Angel hatte noch für Danny die Vaterrolle übernommen. Sie hatten nicht durchgehend zusammengelebt, aber wenn sie in einer Stadt waren, waren sie auch zusammen. Spike glaubte Caitlin, daß sie sich damit begnügen würde, auf Buffys Tod zu warten. Aber er bezweifelte sehr, daß Angel so lange warten würde. Die Jägerin tat ihm schon jetzt leid. Es würde ein harter Schlag für sie sein. Doch sie würde darüber hinwegkommen.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie vor ihm auf den Boden fiel.  
  
  
"Jägerin?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Spike?" Sie stand wütend auf.  
  
"Verletzt, Jägerin?"  
  
"Nein." Seltsam, er machte sich nicht über sie lustig. "Was weißt Du?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, worüber Du sprichst."  
  
"Darüber, daß Du so nett zu mir bist. Ich meine, ich habe mich gerade vor Dir blamiert und Du hast keinen einzigen dummen Spruch gemacht. Du mußt irgend etwas vorhaben."  
  
"Weißt Du, wo Caitlin und Danny sind? Der verdammte Staubsauger ist kaputt", wich er aus.  
  
"Danny ist im Garten, aber ich suche Caitlin auch."  
  
Aus Vals Zimmer hörten sie lautes Gekicher, gingen ohne zu Klopfen herein. Caitlin wand sich in einer schwarzen Chiffon-Bluse und einem Minirock in Angels Armen, er kitzelte sie durch. "Spike, Buffy", gluckste sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien.  
  
"Äh, was gibt's?"   
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, daß ich das zweite Zimmer fertig habe. Und ich muß jetzt weiter machen", flüchtete Buffy aus dem Raum.  
  
"Und was hast Du auf dem Herzen, Spike?"  
  
"Das verdammte Gerät ist kaputt!"  
  
Cat öffnete den Staubsauger, "kein Wunder, der Filter ist voll! Du mußt einen neuen reinmachen." Als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs sah, stöhnte sie, "ich mache es."  
  
  
"Also!" Willow kam in die Küche gesprintet, "Alle sind mit Süßkartoffelsuppe, Chili con Carne mit Reis und Eis einverstanden. Spike möchte die Chili-Soße mit Blut angemacht haben, Angel nur mal probieren und Buffy eine doppelte Portion, wenn es leicht ist, sowie nur Fruchteis", meldete sie Caitlin.  
  
"Sehr gut, ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Geh sie bitte holen, ja?"  
  
  
"Caitlin, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Du so gut kochen kannst!", wunderte sich Buffy.  
  
"Danke, aber Willow und ich haben gemeinsam gekocht", gab Cat das Lob weiter.  
  
"DU IßT?", keuchte die Jägerin unerwartet.  
  
"Ja, natürlich, ich esse jeden Tag Mittagessen, das tun alle Leute."  
  
"Ja, Menschen, aber Du bist ein Vampir."  
  
Verlegen hob die Irin die Schultern, "ich konnte mich nicht immer davor drücken, mit meinen Kollegen in die Kantine zu gehen. Es hat mir geschmeckt und als ich dann Danny bekam... Ich wollte, daß er gesund bleibt und Blut war keine ausgewogene Ernährung. Deshalb habe ich kochen gelernt."  
  
"Du bist ein seltsamer Vampir!", stellte Buffy fest.  
  
  
"Wie geht es Dir, Willow?"  
  
"Der Verband tut weh, er ist so straff."  
  
Die Ärztin setzte sich neben ihre Patientin, "Liebes, das muß leider so sein. Soll ich mal sehen, ob es noch blutet?" Willow nickte. Sie fühlte das Eis, "das ist schön kalt, gut." Sie legte sich ein paar Klammerpflaster bereit und entfernte den Verband. "Wunderbar! Die Blutung ist gestillt." Caitlin sah sich die Verletzung genau an. "Ja, das können wir kleistern", grinste sie.   
  
"Vielen Dank, Caitlin" Die junge Hexe schaute sich ihre, mit durchsichtigem Pflaster, straff überklebte Wunde an. "Und jetzt wird die Haut wieder zusammenwachsen?"  
  
"Genau, ich klebe jetzt ein normales Pflaster darüber. Du mußt zu Hause mit Eis kühlen, wasch Deine Hände bitte vorsichtig, damit das Klammerpflaster nicht abgeht. Ich gebe Dir einen OP-Handschuh für die Dusche mit. Du solltest die verletzte Hand heute noch nicht anstrengen." Willow nickte brav. "Wenn Du Schmerzen hast, kannst Du immer mir kommen, Buffy hat meine Handy-Nummer."  
  
Sie drückte die Vampirin, "nochmals vielen, vielen Dank. Sehen Sie Mittwoch oder Donnerstag nach meinem Pflaster?"  
  
"Immer doch, spring einfach rein. Wenn ich hier nicht bin, findest Du mich bei Spike oder in dem 24-Stunden Einkaufscenter. Gute Besserung!"   
  
"Danke, bis nachher!", an der Tür winkte Willow noch einmal und verschwand im Tageslicht.  
  
  
Eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang klopfte Buffy an Caitlins Tür. "Herein. Buffy?"  
  
"Hi, Cat. Wir treffen uns doch bei Sonnenuntergang in der Bibliothek. Ich müßte jetzt eigentlich nach Hause und mir was anderes anziehen. Aber ich bin ziemlich k.o., ich frage das nicht gerne, aber könnte Danny mich bitte fahren?"  
  
"Dann mußt Du trotzdem zur Bibliothek laufen. Ein müder Jäger ist ein toter Jäger."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber so kann ich nicht zu den anderen."  
  
"Wir haben doch die gleiche Größe, wenn Du willst... "  
  
"Super, Du hast was gut bei mir!"  
  
  
Um rechtzeitig in der Bibliothek zu sein, fuhren sie los, als die Sonne noch nicht ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Angel, Spike und Caitlin setzten sich vermummt auf die Rückbänke, Danny fuhr und Buffy saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ausnahmslos trugen sie schwarz. Sogar Buffy hatte ein ultrakurzes schwarzes Lederkleid, kniehohe Plateaustiefel und einen Ledermantel an. Die anderen vier trugen das übliche Vampir-Outfit. An der Bibliothek angekommen, stiegen sie schnell aus und eilten zum Treffpunkt.  
  
  
Die Gruppe um Caitlin und Spike betrat die Bücherei schweigend und lehnte sich demonstrativ gelangweilt gegen die nahste Wand. Buffy erntete für ihr neues Outfit Beifall.   
  
"Cat!", umarmte jemand die Vampirin.  
  
"Willow, was kann ich für Dich tun?"  
  
"Äh, ja, nein, ich wollte nur sagen, daß meine Hand nicht mehr weh tut und... oh, oh, ich hau ab!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte sich Caitlin zum Eingang. Als sie den Neuankömmling sah, machte sie einen langen Stoßseufzer. "Drusilla, Schätzchen, darf ich Dich eine Sekunde sprechen?", zischte sie.  
  
"Miss Edith ich keinen Wunsch abschlagen", flötete Dru.  
  
Die Frauen gingen in eine Ecke neben der Tür und Caitlin hielt Drusilla plötzlich ein Messer gegen das Herz. "DU BIST UNERWÜNSCHT! WOHER weißt Du, daß ich in der Stadt bin?"  
  
"Süße, mußt Du denn immer gleich aus der Haut fahren? Warum gehst Du nicht jemanden essen? Die kleine Rote sieht saftig aus. Wir können sie uns teilen... "  
  
"Die kleine rothaarige ist zufällig meine Freundin! Sie wird nicht gegessen! Nicht von Dir, nicht von mir und auch von niemand anderem! Kapiert?"  
  
"Ja, ja, ich wollte Dir doch nur einen Vorschlag machen", winselte Drusilla. "Warum bist Du immer so gemein zu mir?"   
  
"Weil Du mich nervst! Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage!"  
  
"Alle erzählen von einem Vampir, die mit Hilfe unserer Jägerin den bösen Jäger verjagt hat. Es haben Euch ein paar beobachtet. Die Beschreibung paßte perfekt auf Dich. Ich wußte, daß Du Dich mit der Jägerin und ihren Freunden treffen würdest, deshalb habe ich auf Dich gewartet."  
  
"Kluges Mädchen! Nehme es bitte nicht persönlich, aber Du kannst uns nicht helfen. Also geh bitte!"  
  
Bevor Drusilla antworten konnte, betrat Giles den Raum. "Guten Abend, es freut mich, daß Sie alle gekommen seid. Wir werden heute über einen neuen gefährlichen Feind informiert. Ich übergebe das Wort an unsere Expertin."  
  
"Dead Boy, Dead Boy 2, Dead Boy 3, Dead Girl und ein laufender Dummy, Gott, wann habe ich so viel gesündigt, um DAS zu verdienen?", stöhnte Xander.   
  
"Si tacuisses, philosophus mansisses", antwortete Caitlin ungerührt.  
  
Angel, Danny und Giles lachten leise, Xander fragte verdattert, "was war das?"  
  
"Das ist ein lateinisches Sprichwort, junger Mann: Hättest Du geschwiegen, wärest Du ein Philosoph geblieben."  
  
"Dann hätte man fälschlicherweise denken können, daß Du so was ähnliches wie ein Gehirn hast!", erklärte Danny. "Um das klarzustellen: Ich bin kein Vampir und wenn ich einer wäre, würde ich Dein Blut nicht anrühren, weil ich schon von Deinem Geschwätz kotzen muß!"  
  
"Gleichfalls!"  
  
"Es ist genug, Freunde. Und Feinde. Wir sind hier, um eine Besprechung zu halten, nicht, um Beleidigungen auszutauschen. Ich bin Caitlin, das ist mein Sohn Danny, Spike und Drusilla, meine Freunde, kennt Ihr ja bereits."  
  
"Cordelia, Oz, Xander und mein Wächter Mister Giles", stellte Buffy ihre Freunde vor.  
  
"Erst mal danke ich Euch für die Unterstützung gestern auf dem Friedhof. Um es kurz zu machen: Wir wurden von einer Jägerin angegriffen!" Entsetztes Gemurmel folgte. "Ich bitte um Ruhe! Die Wächter machten sie vor einigen Jahren zum Jäger. Aber Melody war kein Glücksgriff. Sie scharte Menschen und Dämonen um sich. Mit ihnen tötete sie jeden, der sich ihr nicht anschließen wollte, auch ihren Wächter. Sie galt als verloren und Buffy wurde Jägerin."  
  
"Und was wurde aus Melody?"  
  
"Sie baute eine Gang auf, die hauptsächlich Vampire terrorisierte. Aber bald reichte ihr das nicht mehr. Sie begann einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen alle Wächter und die neue Jägerin. Die meisten Vampire möchten Melody tot sehen. Ich gehöre zu denen! Danny?"  
  
Der Mensch stand auf, wanderte durch den Raum. "Meine Frau und ich wurden von Vampiren aufgezogen, wir sahen uns beide mehr als Vampire wie als Menschen, lebten auch in diesem Milieu. Sie gab Melodys Gang eine Abfuhr und kämpfte sogar gegen sie. Dafür wurde sie ermordet."  
  
"Das tut mir leid", sagte Buffy für die Scooby Gang.  
  
"Als meine Schwiegertochter vor einem halben Jahr ermordet wurde, wollte Danny Rache. Mir war Melodys kleiner Verein schon lange ein Dorn im Auge, also entschied ich mich, ihm zu helfen. Als wir erfuhren, daß die Jägerin sich vor ihren untoten Feinden nach Sunnydale absetzen wollte, kamen wir her. Sie denkt, daß ihr schlechter Ruf bis hier noch nicht vorgedrungen ist. Da liegt sie falsch!"  
  
"Die soll sich besser nicht auf dem Friedhof sehen lassen!", knurrte Spike. "Sonst wird sie die dritte Jägerin, die ich getötet habe!"  
  
"Ich habe ihre Kampftechnik studiert. Sie ist extrem stark, aber nicht unbesiegbar. Das Problem sind ihre Kämpfer. Sie sind gut ausgebildet, das ist selten bei Vampiren. Wir können sie nicht auf direktem Weg vernichten. Wir müssen ihre Armee in einen Kampf verwickeln. Wenn sie nur wenige Wachen hat, können wir sie überraschen. Natürlich müßten sich die anderen dafür opfern. Aber es gibt genug Vampire, die dazu bereit sind", analysierte Drusilla.  
  
"Vielleicht bist Du doch nicht so nutzlos, Spatzenhirn", gestand Caitlin ein. "Buffy, ich empfehle Dir, auf einen Angriff von Melody vorbereitet zu sein. Wenn sie die Jägerin töten würde, stiege ihre Beliebtheit dramatisch! Damit haben wir unseren Teil der Abmachung auch erledigt. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag, Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
  
"Was für eine Abmachung, Caitlin?"  
  
"Als Dankeschön dafür, daß Ihr uns letzte Nacht geholfen habt, wollten wir Euch aufklären. Das ist hiermit geschehen."  
  
"Wie? Du willst unsere Hilfe nicht?"  
  
"Melody und ihre Gang sind ein Problem der Vampire, nicht der Menschen. Es geht Euch nichts an."  
  
"Die hat ja auch nur versucht, uns umzubringen!" Buffy wußte, daß sie Caitlin umstimmen konnte, wenn sie genug Zeit hatte. "Was machst Du heute noch?"  
  
"Ich putze noch Fenster, bei Nacht kann ich das ja selber machen. Nachher gehe ich was trinken, dann auf den Friedhof, besuche Spike, vielleicht treffe ich auch ein paar alte Kumpels und sehe mir die Stadt an. Ich muß bis neun Uhr früh noch sechs Seiten für einen Vortrag geschrieben haben. Ein Freund von mir soll eine Rede in London halten und kann absolut nicht frei sprechen."  
  
"Schade, ich dachte, Du würdest mit ins Bronze gehen, aber wenn Du zu tun hast... "  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich muß mich unbedingt der örtlichen Clique vorstellen, bevor die mich zu ihrem Abendessen erklären", grinste sie. "Ich fahre jetzt zurück zu Angelus Haus, wer will mit?"  
  
  
In Minuten war die Bücherei halb leer. Cat gab Dru Konserven, fuhr dann zurück, Danny und Angel wollten Spazierengehen, Giles ging nach Hause, Spike ebenfalls, er faselte etwas von Aufräumen. Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, Oz und Xander blieben noch. "Jetzt sagt schon, was haltet Ihr von Cat?"  
  
"Sie hat Stil", lobte Cordelia.  
  
"Ich mag sie auch, man muß sie einfach gernhaben."  
  
"Wenn ihr sie mögt, mag ich sie auch. Hat sie eine Seele?"  
  
"Nein, Oz, aber das merkt man gar nicht. Xander?"  
  
"Das letzte Mal, als Angel einen alten Freund getroffen hat, hat Spike unsere Schule besetzt", dämpfte Xander die Euphorie. Dann überlegte er es sich anders, "Willow, Buffy, bitte laßt mich diese Nacht Patrouille gehen, es ist überlebenswichtig!"  
  
"Du willst sie treffen, nicht?"  
  
"Ich will meinen Freunden nur einen Gefallen tun", log er. Natürlich würde er, ganz zufällig, bei seiner Patrouille Caitlin begegnen. Er hoffte nur, daß sie alleine sein würde.  
  
"Okay, aber Du schuldest uns etwas!"  
  
"Alles! Ich muß jetzt los, ich muß mir noch neue Klamotten kaufen! Wir sehen uns später!", machte sich Xander aus dem Staub.  
  
"Apropos Klamotten", grinste Willow, "woher hast Du das Kleid, Buffy?"  
  
Sie grinste breit, "Caitlin hat mir das Outfit geliehen."  
  
  
Teil 2  
  
  
"Angelus, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"  
  
"Natürlich, Danny."  
  
"Was für Absichten hast Du bei Caitlin?"  
  
Angel atmete tief, "ich liebe Buffy, aber ich liebe auch Cat."  
  
"Das ist keine Antwort! Ich werde nicht dulden, daß Du mit ihr spielst!", grollte Smith.   
  
"Das habe ich nicht vor! Ich weiß selber nicht, was ich will, okay?"  
  
"Super! Du bist Hunderte Jahre alt und weißt immer noch nicht, was Du willst!"  
  
"Ich liebe sie immer noch und ich werde sie für den Rest meines Lebens lieben. Als wir uns entschieden, in verschiedene Städte zu gehen, brauchte ich einfach Zeit, um mit mir selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Als ich die Seele bekam, hat man eine Gebrauchsanweisung vergessen. Ich war verwirrt und verunsichert. Damals konnte ich Cat nicht das Leben bieten, daß sie verdiente. Als wir uns in New York gefunden hatten, waren wir sieben Jahre lang eine glückliche Familie. Erinnerst Du Dich noch?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Als ihr Euch wiedersaht, fing Cat, gerade aus Irland zurück, in einer vornehmen Privatklinik an und zwei Wochen später kam ich zu Euch. Du hast mich über einen Monat jede Nacht beschäftigt, damit ich nicht an den Alkohol und die Drogen dachte. Das erste Mal in meinen 10 Jahren hatte ich ein normales Leben, oder das, was man so bei Vampir-Eltern nennt", schmunzelte Danny.  
  
"Ich war glücklich mit Cat und ich glaube, sie war es auch. Aber dann hatte ich andere Interessen... Ich fühlte mich in ihrem bürgerlich-menschlichen Leben eingeengt und sie haßte meine Moralpredigten. Und dann kam der große Knall. Vorher hat es ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn wir uns für eine Zeit trennten. Wir sind beide Außenseiter, sie mit ihrem "normalen" Leben und ich mit meiner Seele. Es ist schwer, die Gegenwart zu schätzen, wenn man die Ewigkeit hat."  
  
"Du wärst ein guter Philosoph, Angelus, aber mir würde schon genügen, wenn Du mir sagst, ob Du Caitlin zurückhaben willst."  
  
"Ja, natürlich will ich das! Caitlin gehört immer noch mir!"  
  
"Du solltest nicht zu viel Zeit vergeuden, es gibt kaum einen Mann, der nicht an ihr interessiert ist."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Buffy nicht verletzen. Dafür mag ich sie zu sehr."  
  
"Eben sagtest Du noch, daß Du Buffy liebst."  
  
"Nicht so wie Cat. Aber ich möchte ihr nicht weh tun. Und wenn ich sie verlasse, werde ich das. Damit würde ich ihr das Herz brechen!"  
  
"Verstehe ich das richtig? Du willst mit Buffy zusammen bleiben, bis sie stirbt?"  
  
"Oder bis sie sich in einen anderen verliebt. Vielleicht wollen ein paar alte Freunde noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben und wenn ich Euch gegen Melody helfe, wird sie wütend auf mich sein... "  
  
"Dir fällt nichts besseres ein, als sie zu vergraulen? Dann sag ihr lieber gleich die Wahrheit! Und hast Du schon mal überlegt, was Du Caitlin sagst? Sorry, Schatz, aber ich warte bis die Jägerin abkratzt!"  
  
"So nicht gerade, aber ich werde es ihr erklären. Ich weiß, daß Cat es versteht."  
  
"Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch, Angelus!" Der Mensch ließ seinen Ziehvater wütend stehen.   
  
  
Xander begann mit seiner Patrouille nach dem Abendessen, ging die Friedhöfe von Sunnydale nacheinander ab, wartete auf Caitlin. Er traute sich nicht, vor Angels Haus auf sie zu warten und ihr zu folgen, Melodys Gang hatte die Sunnydaler Vampire aufgescheucht. Er hatte beobachtet, daß sie schwer bewaffnet waren und in Gruppen herumliefen. Er saß auf einer Friedhofsbank, dachte an Caitlin. Sie war sehr hübsch und sie mochte ihn, bildete er sich ein.  
  
Plötzlich zogen ihn zwei kalte Hände gegen den Rücken der Bank. Er versuchte, mit seinen Ellbogen dem Vampir ins Gesicht zu schlagen, erfolglos. Während er abgelenkt war, hockte sich eine zweite auf ihn, wechselte ihr Gesicht und bewegte ihren Mund zu Xanders Hals. Er erwartete tapfer den Tod.  
  
"Hey! Laßt den Jungen in Ruhe", befahl Caitlin. Die Vampire sahen zu ihr auf und wandten sich schnell wieder Xander zu. "Ich habe gesagt, LAßT IHN IN RUHE!", grollte sie.  
  
"Wir lassen uns von Dir nichts verbieten!"  
  
"ER GEHÖRT MIR!" Bewußt legte Cat ihr Vampirgesicht auf. "Wenn ihn jemand ißt, dann bin ich es! Und wenn ihr mir nicht freiwillig gehorcht, werde ICH EUCH ZWINGEN müssen!" Die zwei Vampire lachten sie aus. "Das könnte Euer letzter Fehler gewesen sein!", grollte sie. Als die Vampirin Xanders Hals punktierte, warf Caitlin eine Rasierklinge. Sie landete Millimeter neben ihrem Auge.   
  
"Was soll das? Du bist eine von uns!"  
  
"Wer nicht hören will... " Sie öffnete ihren Mantel, zog einen Pflock. Das erste Etappenziel war erreicht, ihre Artgenossen ließen von Xander ab. Zu spät. Cat nahm Auslachen persönlich. Sie sprang auf sie zu, verstaute dabei den Pflock in einer Manteltasche. Mit 430 Jahren Erfahrung, dem geballten Wissen von sieben Kampfsportarten, Kick-Boxen, Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen hebelte sie beide mit einem eleganten Kick von den Beinen. Sie hätte die Vampire mühelos töten können, aber sie wollte sich nicht schon unbeliebt machen. Statt dessen versorgte sie die zweite mit Fußtritten.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit ging Vampir Nummer eins in Kampfposition. Er hielt seinerseits einen Pflock in der Hand. Caitlin seufzte gelangweilt, nutzte ihre Rippen als Trampolin und sprang zwei Meter, um auf seinen zu landen. Sie schlug mit einem Fuß den Pflock in die Luft. Xanders Angreiferin war am Aufstehen, als der Pflock an ihrer Stirn zerschellte. Benommen knallte sie auf einen Grabstein.   
  
Cat baute sich vor dem Mann auf, die Hände auf den Hüften, und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie wollte endlich mit ihrem Aufwärmtraining weitermachen. Der Vampir ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er stand auf und griff sie mit den Fäusten an. Sie begnügte sich damit, jeden Schlag zu parieren. Nach einer Weile langweilte sie der Kampf. Es machte ihr keinen Spaß, wenn sie nicht volle Leistung bringen durfte. Mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen und Tritten setzte sie ihn außer Gefecht.  
  
Der weibliche Vampir wäre von ihren Säbeln und Schwertern filetiert worden, hätte sie sich nicht zurückgehalten. Die Irin sah nach fünf Minuten ihre Arbeit für erledigt an. Xanders Angreifer wollten sich davonschleichen. So leicht machte sie es ihnen nicht. "Ihr geht es erst dann, wenn ich es Euch erlaube!" Sie trat vor die zwei, "ich hoffe, das war Euch eine Lektion. Das nächste Mal werde ich Euch töten! Und jetzt geht und erzählt Euren Freunden von Eurer Schlappe!"   
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, verdammte Verräterin!"  
  
Sie ging zu Xander und inspizierte seine Halswunde. "Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag! Zuerst wacht Spike durch meine Schuld bei Angelus auf, dann schneidet sich Deine Freundin Willow die Hand, ich treffe Drusilla wieder, habe eine Schreibsperre und jetzt landest Du auf dem Teller."   
  
Mit schweren Schritten näherte sich ihnen jemand und klatschte Beifall. "Beeindruckend."  
  
"Ein Gentlemen hätte die Arschlöcher für mich erledigt."  
  
"Ich wußte, daß Du meine Hilfe nicht brauchst."  
  
"Schön, dann gründe eben einen Fanclub! Du Idiot! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet und bist nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, ihn aus der Schußlinie zu bringen! Wenn mehr gekommen wären, hätten sie ihn entführen können!"  
  
"Ich weiß, wie viel Dir an der Slayer und ihrer Freundin liegt... "  
  
" ...und es ist Dir verdammt egal!" Sie atmete tief durch, "ich soll mich wie eine 1572 geborene Frau benehmen, ich weiß. Der Junge wird kaum Interesse daran haben, nur eine Minute länger mit mir zu verbringen als nötig, ich rufe jetzt Danny an, er soll Xander abholen und ins Krankenhaus bringen."   
  
"Ich hab schlimmeres als den Biß eines Baby-Vamps überlebt! Das tut schon nicht mehr weh!"  
  
"Gut, dann rufe ich Buffy an, sie soll Dich abholen. Die zwei Versager werden Dich nicht ohne Kampf von diesem Friedhof lassen und einen zweiten Biß überlebst Du nicht."  
  
"Buffy ist mit Willow im "Bronze"."  
  
"Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, soll ich Dir jetzt die Gurgel bandagieren oder was willst Du? Und beeil Dich bitte mal."  
  
"Ich... dann hau ich eben ab", er ließ den Kopf hängen und trottete Richtung Ausgang.   
  
Cat wechselte einen Blick mit Spike und lief ihm hinterher. "Hey! Was denkst Du, Sterblicher, ich rette Dich vor meiner eigenen Art und Du haust ab? Du hast eine Dämonin als Retterin, also wirst Du einen schön dämonischen Abend verbringen! Wir gehen zu Spike, saufen ein paar Flaschen Blut-Wodka und verpassen uns beim Kampf einen Adrenalinschub, verstanden?"  
  
"Eine Frage: Bin ich das Blut im Wodka?"  
  
"Du lernst schnell, Kleiner, aber wir bringen Dir die Vampire Cousine bei", schmunzelte sie. Xander konnte sich zig Möglichkeiten vorstellen, einen Abend besser als mit Spike zu verbringen, aber für ein paar Stunden in Caitlins Nähe würde er ein Dutzend Vampire tapfer ertragen.  
  
  
"Ich bin wirklich... hicks... betrunken!", kicherte Xander. Er füllte sein Glas auf.  
  
"Ich auch, so kann ich nicht zu Angelus", gluckste Caitlin.   
  
Es hämmerte an der Tür. Innen erschreckte man sich. "Mensch, geh an die Tür", bat Spike berauscht.  
  
Xander torkelte zum Eingang, hielt sich an der Wand dabei fest. Er öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit. "Ich bin tot, ich sehe einen Engel", lallte er.  
  
"Kein Engel, nur Buffy!" Sie schlüpfte mit Angel und Willow durch die Tür. "Xander, was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht? Wir haben die ganze Stadt nach Dir durchsucht! Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht! Du bist betrunken! Und kannst Du mir bitte mal erklären, was Du bei Spike machst?"  
  
"Uh, Buffy, bitte nicht so laut, mein Kopf. Ich bin müde."  
  
Angel registrierte die leeren Flaschen und Blutkonserven, dann die Bißwunde am Hals des Betrunkenen. "Wer hat das gemacht!"  
  
"Bei der Patrouille wurde ich überfallen, da war eine Vampirin, die wollte mich essen! Und dann ist Cat gekommen und sie hat die geschlagen. Dann sind die weggegangen. Und dann ist Spike gekommen. Was danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht mehr."  
  
Caitlin preßte ihre Hände an die Schläfen, "wir haben ihn eingeladen. Irgendwann haben wir uns, glaube ich, ein Wetttrinken geliefert. Oder war das erst eben? Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Wie früh! Es ist vier Uhr Morgens", erklärte Willow. "Habt Ihr die GANZE Nacht getrunken?"  
  
"Ja! Sonst würde mein Kopf nicht so weh tun."  
  
"Nicht so laut, Spike, mein Kopf platzt. Angelus, Liebling, schick bitte mein Referat ab, es ist im Laptop gespeichert, ich muß jetzt schlafen." Neben ihr schnarchte Xander schon.  
  
"Xander, Caitlin, wir bringen Euch jetzt nach Hause!"  
  
"Nein, ich möchte aber viel lieber hier schlafen. Und Xander schläft schon, laßt ihn schlafen."  
  
"Ich kann Dir nichts verbieten, Cat, aber es ist besser, wenn Ihr beide mitkommt. Bald wird es hell und dann seid Ihr hier für den Rest des Tages eingesperrt. Du hast doch viel zu erledigen", bat Buffy.  
  
"W... w... was? Wo soll ich hin, Buffy?"  
  
"Nach Hause, Du kannst Deinen Rausch in Deinem Bett ausschlafen. Danke für die Gastfreundschaft, Spike!" Sie zogen den protestierenden Xander aus seinem Sessel und in Richtung Tür.  
  
  
Vor Spikes Behausung überlegten sie, was sie mit ihm machen sollten. "Wenn ihn so jemand sieht, wird er großen Ärger bekommen. Vielleicht kann er seinen Rausch bei Dir ausschlafen?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich mach das schon. Geh nach Hause und schlaf noch was, Buffy, Du auch, Willow."  
  
"Danke, Angel!" Buffy gab ihm einen Kuß.   
  
"Ich bin dann weg!", verabschiedete sich die junge Hexe. Angel folgte ihr mit Xander und Caitlin. Spike erwartete seine Standpauke von der Jägerin. Wie er davor verschont wurde, gefiel ihm noch weniger.  
  
Von hinten wurde ihr Mund zugehalten, "ein Mucks und Sie sind tot!" Buffy war verwirrt, sie roch nicht den Geruch von Vampiren sondern Aftershave, wie es nur Menschen benutzten. Als sie noch versuchte, ihren Angreifer einzuordnen, spürte sie, wie man ihr eine Maske aufsetzte, die Nervengas verströmte. Vor lauter Schock atmete sie ein und spürte schnell, wie sich Dumpfheit über sie legte.  
  
Spike wurden von hinten mit einer Hand die Lippen zusammengepreßt und mit der anderen drückte jemand einen Pflock gegen sein Herz. "Wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, werden nicht nur sie, sondern auch Ihre kleine Freundin sterben!" Der Vampir versuchte zu nicken und war sofort von einem halben Dutzend Maskierter umringt. "Gehen!"   
  
Nach einigen Hundert Metern wurden ihnen Säcke über die Köpfe gestülpt, dann bekam Buffy eine Spritze in den Arm, ein starkes Betäubungsmittel, Spike wurde ebenfalls betäubt. Als sie bewußtlos waren, fesselte und knebelte man sie im leeren Laderaum eines LKWs in einer Gummizelle.  
  
  
Eine kleine Halle mit massiven Metallwänden, Betonboden, einer Tür ohne Klinke, Lampe und einer geschlossenen Luke in fünf Metern Höhe. Die Einrichtung bestand aus einer Matratze mit Decke. Auf ihr kam das ungleiche Paar langsam zu Bewußtsein. "Das war vielleicht ein Alptraum", stöhnte Buffy.  
  
"Ruhe, Jägerin, die brauchen nicht direkt zu merken, daß wir wach sind", flüsterte Spike.  
  
"Sie sind wach", stellte eine bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrte Stimme fest.   
  
"Wer sind Sie, warum haben Sie uns entführt, was wollen Sie von uns?"  
  
"Wir empfehlen Ihnen, keine Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen. Ansonsten müssen wir Sie exekutieren. Bei Kooperation werden Sie belohnt werden."  
  
"Und WIE sollen wir "kooperieren"?"  
  
"Sie werden informiert, sobald Kooperation erwünscht ist."  
  
"Können Sie mir etwas zu Essen und Trinken bringen? Bitte, ich hatte noch kein Frühstück", bat sie.  
  
"Neben der Matratze finden sie Wasser, Becher, Sandwichs... "  
  
" ...ich brauche Blut! Verdammt! Was soll ich mit Sandwichs?", grollte Spike.  
  
"Rechts von Ihnen befindet sich ausreichend Blut, um Sie eine Woche zu versorgen."  
  
"Ich bin doch keine Blutbank! Das ist gemein", empörte sich Buffy. Mit einem Knacken verabschiedete sich der Sprecher. Spike sah die blonde Jägerin nachdenklich an. Sie berührte ihren Bund, um ihm mit einem Pflock zu drohen, griff ins Leere. Panisch tastete sie ihren Körper ab. Keine einzige Waffe hatte sie mehr. "Sprecher! Geben Sie mir sofort meine Pfähle zurück! Ich weiß, daß Sie mich hören!"  
  
"Das ist nutzlos, Jägerin. Die Pfähle könnten wir für einen Fluchtversuch benutzen." Er hielt die Becher und "Flaschen" hoch, alles aus Pappe.   
  
Buffy trat kräftig gegen eine Wand, bekam bei dem Kontakt einen leichten Stromschlag, "klingt logisch", gab sie zu. "Es gibt in diesem verdammten Raum absolut nichts, daß wir als Waffe benutzen können!" Sie ließ sich resigniert auf das Bett fallen und aß.  
  
"Sie werden einen Fehler machen."  
  
"Hoffentlich hast Du recht. Wir sollten schlafen, falls sie uns verhören, müssen wir fit sein. Wenn sie uns in ein anderes Zimmer führen oder Essen bringen, können wir es versuchen." Sie kuschelte sich gähnend in die weiße Wolldecke. "Wenn ich jetzt schlafe, ißt Du mich dann?"  
  
"Ich werde Dich töten, Jägerin, aber nicht jetzt. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, um zu entkommen."  
  
"M-hm", seufzte Buffy. Sie stellte sich schlafend und wartete auf Spikes Angriff.  
  
  
Spike kämpfte eine halbe Stunde mit sich. Er hatte es ernst damit gemeint, daß sie sich unterstützen mußten. Aber am Ende war das Blut der Jägerin zu verlockend. Er setzte sich neben das scheinbar schlafende Mädchen, drehte sie auf den Rücken, "Jägerin. Jägerin! Schläfst Du?" Buffy reagierte nicht. Er wechselte sein Gesicht und führte es an ihren Hals. Unbemerkt pumpte die Luke über ihnen mit voller Leistung Gas herein. Da traf ihn ein kräftiger Tritt im Bauch, eine Faust landete im Gesicht.  
  
"Das verstehst Du also unter Teamwork, Spike!" Sie stieß Spike auf den Rücken, hielt ihn mit Armen und Füßen unten. Bevor sie mehr tun konnte, bekam sie von dem Gas einen Hustenanfall. Spike freute sich schon über die Hilfe seiner Entführer, als die Luke hochfuhr und Helligkeit den Raum füllte. Er bedeckte sich panisch mit der Decke, schmorte trotzdem. Nach einer Minute war die Strafe vorbei. Den Hinweis des Sprechers, daß es eine Zurechtweisung war, brauchten sie nicht.  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, daß meine Lungen brennen und das alles nur wegen Dir!" Spike begann eine unruhige Wanderung durch den Raum und schwieg. "Was ist? Du machst mich nervös!!"  
  
"Nichts!"   
  
"Doch! Du hast irgendwas und ich will wissen, was los ist!"  
  
"Ich hatte Samstag Nacht eine Blutkonserve, Gestern Morgen zwei, Mittags einen Teller Soße mit Blut und diese Nacht vielleicht ein Viertel Liter. Siehst Du da ein Problem, Jägerin?"  
  
"Du hast niemanden getötet?", wunderte sich Buffy.  
  
"Nein... ich habe Danny versprochen, 60 Stunden keine Menschen zu essen. Eine Wette."  
  
"Ich befürchte, daß die 60 Stunden vorbei sind... "  
  
"Ja, und ich habe wirklich Hunger!"  
  
"Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist. Vielleicht bringen sie Dir noch Blut. Weshalb sollten sie Dir kein Essen bringen? Wir müssen warten."  
  
  
"Caitlin, guten Tag."  
  
"Hi Caitlin, hier ist Willow."  
  
"Hallo, Willow, Sekunde bitte." Sie nahm ein anderes Handy ans Ohr, "Professor, die Sache ist so gut wie erledigt. Ich komme Morgen nach San Francisco und bespreche die Einzelheiten mit Ihnen. Lassen Sie uns Morgen den Treffpunkt bestimmen. Auf Wiederhören." Und zurück zum ersten Telefon, "Willow, ich bin jetzt ganz Ohr, was ist los?"  
  
"Hat sich Buffy bei Ihnen gemeldet? Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden und beim Unterricht war sie auch nicht. Ich mach mir Sorgen."  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich hab schon den ganzen Tag versucht, sie zu erreichen. Hast Du schon Angelus und Danny gefragt?"  
  
"Nein, machen Sie das bitte? Ich hab Dannys Nummer nicht."  
  
"Okay, ich ruf Dich zurück."  
  
Sie wartete nicht, bis er seinen Namen gesagt hatte, "Danny, Babe, hast Du die Jägerin gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe zuletzt gestern bei dem Treffen in der Bibliothek etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt."  
  
"Okay, danke, bye!"   
  
  
Caitlin verbrachte den Abend mit Arztserien vor dem Fernseher. Die Gang suchte Buffy, Spike konnte sie nicht finden, Dru war beleidigt und Danny im Bronze. Angel kam ins Wohnzimmer, zog seinen Mantel aus und setzte sich neben sie. Unbewußt nahm er sie in den Arm und strich durch ihr Haar. "Ich vermute, ihr ward erfolglos?"  
  
"Sie ist wie... wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wir haben überall gesucht, auf den Friedhöfen, bei all ihren Bekannten, in den Boutiquen... Spike hat heute auch niemand gesehen."  
  
"Mach Dir keine Sorgen um Deine Freundin. Ich bin sicher, sie ist in diesem Moment freudig einen Dämonen am Verprügeln. Immerhin ist sie die Jägerin."  
  
"Du hast recht, ich sollte mir keine Sorgen um sie machen. Hast Du heute Abend schon etwas vor?" Caitlin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ohne Nachzudenken gab Angel ihr einen Kuß.  
  
  
"Ich hasse das! Ich hasse mein Leben! Ich hasse es, die Jägerin zu sein! Verdammte Wächter! Sobald ich hier raus bin, kündige ich! Als aller erstes, was ich in Freiheit mache! Laßt mich hier raus! LAßT MICH HIER RAUS! Verdammt!" Buffy hämmerte und trat gegen die Tür. Mehr oder weniger interessiert beobachtete der Vampir sie von der Matratze aus. "VERDAMMT!" Buffy legte resigniert ihre schmerzenden Hände gegen die Tür. Elektroschocks fuhren sofort durch ihren Körper. Das Niveau war deutlich erhöht worden, mußte sie feststellen und schrie kurz vor Schreck.  
  
Spike ahnte, was geschah und rannte zu ihr. Er hatte schon lange die Antwort der Entführer erwartet. Buffy hatte ihre Hände inzwischen vom Metall genommen. Er legte seine auf ihre Schultern, führte sie zu der Matratze. "Ich möchte wegen Deiner Hysterie nicht bestraft werden, also reiß Dich verdammt noch mal zusammen, Jägerin!" Als sie zu zittern begann, nahm er sie zögernd in den Arm.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bekomme Klaustrophobie", kündigte sie fassungslos an.   
  
"Das geht vorbei. Hast Du Hunger?" Sie nickte. Er reichte ihr ein Sandwich. Buffy verschlang es in Sekunden. "Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?" Buffy entspannte sich sichtbar. Spike legte sich hin und in Minuten schlief die Jägerin neben ihm ein.   
  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, stand an der Tür das Frühstück. In der ganzen Nacht hatte sich Spike kaum bewegt, um Buffy nicht zu alarmieren. Wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlte, könnte das sehr schlecht für ihn enden. Der Geruch von Blut und Lebensmitteln lockte ihn von der Pritsche. Es standen 3 Liter Menschenblut, 4 Liter Wasser, ein Eimer Seifenlauge, 2 Liter Milch, Cornflakes, Müsli, Bananen, Äpfel, Würstchen, Rührei mit Schinken und gebratener Speck auf dem Boden.   
  
Spike trank die Hälfte des Blutes, bevor Buffy wach wurde. Als sie sich bewegte, sprach er sie an, "Jägerin, man hat Dir Nahrung gebracht."  
  
"Hm, ja, das riecht köstlich. Was ist es?"  
  
"Sieh es Dir an."  
  
"Nein, wenn ich meine Augen aufmache, sehe ich, daß ich entführt bin. Wenn ich sie zulasse, stelle ich mir vor, daß ich im Himmelbett eines Luxus-Hotels aufwache und der Kellner gerade das Frühstücksbuffet ans Bett gebracht hat. Was hat er gebracht?"  
  
"Blut, Wasser, Cornflakes, Müsli, Milch, Obst, Würstchen, Eier und Speck."  
  
"Lecker! Bringst Du mir was ans Bett?" Spike schnaubte. "Bei Frühstück im Bett bekommt man das Essen ans Bett gebracht", erklärte sie ungeduldig.  
  
"Du kannst Dir Dein Essen selber holen, es steht direkt vor der Tür!" Er begann mit Frühsport. Beleidigt stand Buffy auf und holte sich ihr Essen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, wir freuen uns, daß es Ihnen schmeckt. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angen... "  
  
"Warten Sie, Sprecher!"  
  
"Ja, Miss Summers?"  
  
"Ich will in eine Einzelzelle verlegt werden, Spike ist so gemein zu mir! Außerdem wäre es nett, wenn Sie mir ein Buch oder eine Zeitung bringen würden, mir ist langweilig."  
  
"Ihre Bitten wurden zur Kenntnis genommen."  
  
"Verraten Sie mir Ihren Namen? Sie mit "Sprecher" anzusprechen ist nämlich blöd."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Sind Sie ein Mensch oder ein Vampir? Oder ein Dämon?"  
  
"Das ist irrelevant."  
  
"Also sind Sie ein Vampir!"  
  
"Nein, ich sagte, es ist irrelevant. Diese Information wird Ihre Haftbedingungen weder verbessern noch verschlechtern. Bedenken Sie bitte, daß ich das Gespräch jederzeit beenden kann."  
  
"Okay, melden Sie sich bitte bald wieder." Ein Knacken und die Verbindung war beendet.  
  
  
"Guten Morgen, Liebling, wieso bist Du schon auf? Falls Du doch Lust auf Jagd bekommen hast: Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf, es ist schlimm genug, daß ich mich nicht vor dem Spiegel schminken und frisieren kann, also laß mir bitte einen kleinen Luxus", murmelte Cat beim Aufwachen.  
  
"Ich bin nur am Nachdenken." Angel saß vor dem offenen Schlafzimmerfenster, starrte in die Nacht.  
  
"Sag es mir, Liam, ich kann es verkraften." Sie mochte seinen richtigen Namen lieber.  
  
"Nein, nicht das, Cat. Komm bitte mal her." Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. "Sieht Sunnydale nicht friedlich aus? Wie ein schlafendes Paradies."  
  
"Der Schein trügt oft, das wissen wir beide besser als jeder andere."  
  
"Ja. Ich habe die Stadt in den letzten Jahren schätzen gelernt. Es ist eine verdammte Stadt, aber sie paßt zu Vampiren wie uns." Cat lachte leise, das war der Mann, den sie lieben gelernt hatte. "Sobald Buffy gefunden ist, werde ich es ihr erklären. Wo möchtest Du hin?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"In welches Land, welche Stadt? Wo möchtest Du am Liebsten leben?"  
  
"Zu Hause! Ich habe das letzte Jahrzehnt davon geträumt, mit Dir an der irischen Küste spazieren zu gehen, bei Vollmond, erinnerst Du Dich? Wir sind manchmal von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang am Meer geblieben. Es war, als würde man noch leben."  
  
Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, "ich vermisse die Sonne genauso. Vielleicht wird sie uns eines Tages nichts mehr ausmachen. Die Technik entwickelt sich weiter und mit VR-Brillen kann man heute schon Computerspiele erleben, vielleicht eines Tages auch Landschaften... "  
  
"Du meinst, so wie in Star Trek? Die Holodecks? Ich hoffe, daß wir das noch erleben."  
  
"Ich bin sicher, daß irgendwann eine solche Technik entwickelt wird. Wer hätte in unserer Kindheit Filme für möglich gehalten? Man hätte uns für Ketzerei verbrannt!" Beide lachten über die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit.   
  
  
Spike lag wieder auf der Matratze und grinste überlegen. "Vermißt Du Deinen Angel?"  
  
Buffy drehte sich ruckartig um, sie traute Spike alles zu, fragte mißtrauisch, "wie meinst Du das?"  
  
"Nur eine Frage. Ich wollte höflich sein und ein Gespräch anfangen."  
  
"Höflich? Du? Was hast Du Angel getan?"  
  
Spike lachte leise, "ich würde mich an Deiner Stelle mehr dafür interessieren, was Soul Boy diese Nacht mit Caitlin getan hat... "  
  
"Halt den Mund! Sofort! Ein Wort mehr und ich schlage Dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht!"  
  
"Oh, ist da etwa jemand gereizt?"  
  
"Ja!" Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Spike konnte sie mit einem Satz zur Weißglut bringen. "Er wird mich nicht betrügen. Er wird mit mir Schluß machen, bevor er eine Beziehung mit Caitlin beginnt."   
  
"Ich bin sicher, daß er wartet", bestätigte der blonde Vampir sarkastisch. "Er wird Dich zuerst um Erlaubnis bitten, Jägerin."  
  
"Ja, genau das wird er tun!"  
  
Jetzt wurde sein Lachen schallend, "der war verdammt gut! Er wird Dich fragen, ob er zu seiner EHEFRAU zurück darf!"  
  
"WAS? Ich hoffe, daß war ein Witz!"  
  
"Nein, sie haben 1800 geheiratet."  
  
"Und wenn das wahr ist, wieso hat mir Angel nie davon erzählt?"  
  
"Als sie sich das letzte Mal trennten, war Cat sehr wütend. Sie waren nie länger als ein paar Jahrzehnte gemeinsam unterwegs, aber dieses Mal wollte sie eine feste Beziehung. Immerhin ist Danny ihr gemeinsames Kind. Sie ist wie jeden Abend zur Nachtschicht ins Krankenhaus gegangen und als sie Morgens zurückkam, war Angel weg."  
  
"Woher willst Du das wissen?"  
  
"Oh", er schmunzelte, "sie kam sich bei mir ausweinen. Jedesmal, wenn sie sich getrennt hatten."  
  
"Nun ja, ich war von Anfang mißtrauisch. So vertraut wie sie waren, eigentlich wußte ich, daß sie mal zusammen waren. Ich wurde auch mißtrauisch, daß Angel und Danny sich so gut kannten. Aber ich glaube, daß er es mir mindestens erklären würde."  
  
"Und es macht Dir gar nichts aus, Jägerin?"  
  
"Doch! Es macht mir verdammt viel aus. Aber als sie sich wiedersahen, an Samstag Abend auf dem Friedhof, da habe ich schon geahnt, daß Angel ihr gehört. Oder Angelus. Dabei bin ich mir unsicher."  
  
"Ich gebe zu, daß ist verdammt... äh, kompliziert. Du solltest Caitlin selber fragen."  
  
"Falls wir aus diesem Hühnerstall noch mal lebend rauskommen! Ich hoffe nur nicht, daß wir Gefangene von dieser Melody sind. Die wollte mich an ihren Vampire verfüttern."   
  
"Melody würde uns hungern lassen und Waffen geben, damit wir uns untereinander bekämpfen. Dem Überlebenden würde sie eine Belohnung versprechen und ihn dann zu Tode foltern."  
  
Die Vampirjägerin sah ihn fassungslos an, "wie kannst Du so cool bleiben? Die TÖTEN uns vielleicht!"  
  
"Ich weiß. In den letzten 200 Jahren habe ich viel gesehen. Sie werden eine falsche Entscheidung treffen und dann töte ich sie."  
  
"Nein! Dann töten WIR sie! Tu nicht immer so, als würde sich die ganze Welt um Dich drehen! Wie geht Dein Plan, Supervamp?"  
  
  
Den Rest des Vormittags hatte Spike Andeutungen über Caitlins und Angels Geschichte gemacht, trieb die Jägerin damit, ganz wie geplant, in den Wahnsinn. Wenn er gerade ihr volles Interesse hatte, beendete er das Gespräch abrupt. "Du bist gemein!"  
  
"So sind Vampire, Jägerin."  
  
"Grr! Wenn Du zu Ende erzählst, bekommst Du auch was von meiner Milch ab!"  
  
"Deine Milch ist mir egal."  
  
"Ich glaub Dir kein Wort! Mit der Milch könntest Du das Blut strecken! Ich habe gesehen, daß Danny das gemacht hat", beharrte sie.  
  
"Wenn Du darauf bestehst, mir das zu machen... Mit einer Banane im Müsli, keinem Apfel", flötete er. Sie schnaubte empört, kicherte danach. Buffy formte einen Schmollmund und klimperte ihn an. Er schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf. Es machte Spaß, die Jägerin zappeln zu sehen. "Nur, wenn Du mich ganz lieb bittest." Als Antwort bekam er einen Knuff in den Magen. "Verdammt! Wofür hab ich den verdient?"  
  
"Weiß nicht", sie zuckte grinsend mit ihren Schultern.   
  
"Es tut uns leid, Ihren Flirt zu unterbrechen, Sie bekommen gleich das Mittagessen geliefert. Die Betäubung ist eine Routinemaßnahme. Mister, ich empfehle Ihnen, uns nicht zu enttäuschen. Die Substanz, mit der ihre Freundin betäubt ist, ist tödlich. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug ein Gegenmittel einatmet, stirb sie. Und wenn Sie flüchten, stirbt sie ebenfalls. EIN Gefangener ist wertlos für uns."   
  
"Sie ist nicht meine "Freundin". Sie ist mein Feind und ich bin dankbar, wenn Sie die Jägerin töten."  
  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar. Aber sie werden weniger dankbar sein, wenn Sie dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt werden... " Der Sprecher verschwand und Gas wurde abermals hereingepumpt.  
  
  
Die Luke wurde geöffnet, so, daß er sich unter der Decke verstecken mußte. Alle trugen schwere Rüstungen, dunkle Masken und darüber noch lange Roben, man konnte nichts erkennen. Zwei waren Wachen mit Pfählen und Schwertern. Ein weiterer Vermummter stellte einen Karton ab. Er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Chance gerechnet. Aber er redete sich ein, daß es eine Falle war. In Wahrheit wollte er Buffy nicht alleine lassen. Nicht, weil ihre Freunde ihn pfählen würden, nein, er mochte sie zu sehr.  
  
"Sind... sind sie schon weg?", murmelte Buffy noch benebelt.   
  
Spike ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken. "Ja."  
  
"Wie lange war ich weg?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Ich bin keine Stoppuhr, Jägerin."  
  
"Schon klar. Ähm... was haben wir bekommen? Wenigstens was Leckeres?"  
  
Er hatte den Karton noch nicht aufgemacht, wartete die ganze Zeit, daß sie aufwachte. "Interessiert mich nicht. Du kannst ja nachsehen." Er wußte selbst nicht, weshalb er patzig war.  
  
Buffy sah ihn kritisch an. Was hatte sie gemacht, daß er so grob zu ihr war? Als sie erwachte, lag sie in seinen Armen, er strich über ihr Haar und hatte sie dann hastig auf die Matratze geworfen, vielleicht darum, spekulierte sie. Was sollte sie machen? Die Jägerin setzte sich auf, hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die linke Wange und ging zu dem Karton. Spike starrte sie entgeistert an. "Oh, kuck mal, ganz viel Blut!", schwenkte sie Blutkonserven durch die Luft.  
  
"Menschenblut?", ging er zu ihr.  
  
Sie roch daran, "ich denke. Übrigens: Danke, daß Du mich nicht im Stich gelassen hast. Es wäre bestimmt kein Problem für Dich gewesen, zu flüchten. Ich stehe mit meinem Leben in Deiner Schuld", lächelte Buffy. Ihre Geiselnehmer hatten sich getäuscht, das Gas legte ihren Körper lahm, der Geist war, dank ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten, nicht stark beeinträchtigt. Sie war bewußtlos gewesen, aber als die Luke geöffnet wurde, entwich durch einen starken Sturm viel von dem Mittel. Sie war gerade lange genug bei Bewußtsein gewesen, um zu sehen, daß Spike die Wachen ausgeschaltet haben könnte. Daß er es nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, stellte ihre Meinung von ihm auf den Kopf.  
  
"Ich werde Dich daran erinnern, wenn Du mich das nächste Mal pfählen willst", kündigte Spike an.  
  
"Solange Du es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden läßt... "  
  
  
In Angels Villa kämpfte er den ganzen Vormittag mit Caitlin. Sie wollten seine Kampfpraxis auffrischen. Er war gut, aber es fehlte ihm das tägliche Training mit einem überlegenen Gegner. Einem Gegner wie die schöne und gefährliche Vampirin. Sie kämpften zwei Stunden ohne Pause durch, tranken ein Glas eisgekühltes Blut und trainierten weitere drei Stunden. Schneller Schwertkampf wechselte sich mit ruhigem Bogenschießen und elegantem Tai Chi ab. Sie hatten an diesem Dienstag keinen Kontakt zur Scooby Gang, waren viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst und Caitlins Geschäftsreise nach San Francisco, auf die Angel sie selbstverständlich begleitete.  
  
Giles überzeugte die Gang davon, Joyce noch nichts zu sagen. Sie wollten Buffys Mutter nicht unnötig beunruhigen, vermutlich hatte sie nur für ein paar Tage die Stadt verlassen. Verständlich, jetzt, wo Angels alte Freundin wieder da war. Es war offensichtlich, daß sich die zwei noch liebten.  
  
Die zwei Gefangenen fanden sich damit ab, noch ein paar Tage bei ihren Entführern bleiben zu müssen. Spike war froh, daß er so Drusilla aus dem Weg ging und Buffy sah es aus erzwungenen Urlaub an. Eigentlich fand sie es gar nicht so schlecht, mal keine Verpflichtungen zu haben und Spike konnte, obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde, richtig nett sein. Wenn ihr nur nicht immer Melodys Warnung im Kopf herumgeschwirrt wäre...  
  
  
Am Mittwoch setzten Caitlin und Angel ihr Training fort. In der Mittagspause kam Willow zum Verbandswechsel. Weil Danny seine Schlüssel immer vergaß und keine Vampire uneingeladen reinkommen konnten, weil ein Mensch in dem Haus wohnte, war die Haustür aufgeschlossen. Als nach Klingeln und Klopfen keiner öffnete, ging sie rein. Nach einer ganzen Weile gab Willow erst ihre Präsenz preis. "Hi Caitlin, Angel!"  
  
"Du hättest Dich gleich melden können, wir üben später weiter."  
  
"Ich kann später wiederkommen, ich will Euch nicht stören."  
  
"Papperlapapp! Mein Arztkoffer liegt irgendwo in einer Ecke... Schon was von Buffy gehört?"  
  
"Keiner hat sie gesehen, von ihr gehört, nichts. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wo sie zuletzt bei Spike war..."  
  
"Mach Dir wegen unserem blonden Riesenbaby keine Gedanken. Hätte er sie getötet, würde er durch Sunnydale springen und der ganzen Stadt von seiner "Heldentat" berichten."  
  
"Das ist ein schwacher Trost", seufzte Willow.  
  
"Ich weiß, damit können wir einen ihrer Feinde ausschließen, von wieviel Tausenden?", lachte Cat humorlos. "Heute Abend geh ich noch mal auf den Friedhof. Vielleicht weiß dort jemand Bescheid."  
  
"Darf ich mit?"  
  
"Willow, kauft mir jemand ab, daß ich Buffy umbringen will, wenn ihre beste Freundin mitkommt?"  
  
Die Hexe verzog das Gesicht, "oh! Das ist doch nicht wahr?"  
  
Die Irin lachte, "Du mußt noch viel lernen. Killer ist ein sauberes Geschäft. Ein Mensch gibt Dir 50.000 Dollar, um einen anderen Menschen zu töten und Du bezahlst nur eine Kugel! Eine Menge Vampire verdienen sich so ihre Brötchen, von etwas muß man leben. Aber der Punkt ist, daß ich bekannt bin. Der letzte Auftragsmord ist 80 Jahre her, aber solange es mir alle glauben... "  
  
Sie nickte, "einen Moment hab ich wirklich geglaubt, Du willst Buffy töten."  
  
"Wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich es schon lange gemacht. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß jemand die Jägerin bezahlen kann. Es soll bei einer Million US Dollar losgehen... " Mit ihrer Arzttasche hockte sie sich auf die Couch, schmunzelte, "so, Kleines, setz Dich neben Tante Doc!"   
  
  
Die Wunde war schnell überprüft und Caitlin war mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden. Sie konnte es immer noch. "Erzählen Sie mir bitte, wie Sie zum Vampir wurden", bat Willow plötzlich.   
  
"Meine Mutter war eine Heilerin und wurde vom ganzen Dorf als Hexe gehaßt. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, im 16. Jahrhundert ein uneheliches Kind zu haben? Das Gerede ging davon, daß mein Vater ein Dämon bis zu Satan leibhaftig war. Mit vier hat Mum mir gezeigt, wie man einen Menschen tötet." Willow sah sie entsetzt an. "Was sollten wir machen? Öfter als einmal hat man versucht, uns zu ermorden. Und ich war gut. Ich hatte schnelle Reflexe, eine ruhige Hand und konnte gut Zielen. Heute weiß kaum einer, wie schwer Schießen damals war."  
  
"Kann ich mir denken. Die Pistolen müssen sehr grob gewesen sein."  
  
"Und schwer! Damit konnte man eher jemand erschlagen wie erschießen! Nun ja. Ich war 15 Jahre, als meine Mutter starb. Vielleicht natürlicher Tod, vielleicht nicht, keinen interessierte es. Zuerst wollte ich ihr Werk fortführen, ich war eine ziemlich gute Hexe. Gelegentlich stiegen bei uns Vampire ab."   
  
"Haben sie Ihre Mutter getötet?"  
  
Cat schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, sie haben uns beschützt. Colin, für den ich schon lange schwärmte, kam immer wieder. Sein Schloß lag nur eine Tagesreise entfernt und er hielt um meine Hand an, seit ich 12 war, damals heiratete man früh. Ich hatte Angst vor den anderen Vampiren, der Stadt und davor, meine Mutter zurückzulassen. Er sah gut aus und war ein steinreicher Sohn eines irischen Herzogs. Als ich 17 war, verlobten wir uns", erzählte die Irin verträumt. "Er hätte mich zwingen können, wie es üblich war, aber er war ein Verfechter der Gleichberechtigung wie die ganze Union."  
  
"Ja und? Wie ist es weitergegangen?"  
  
"Er schwor, daß er mich nicht gegen meinen Willen zum Vampir machen würde. Zwei Tage später zog ich zu ihm, nach einem Monat heirateten wir. Colin war mächtig, er konnte sich in der Sonne aufhalten und für die Kirche hatte er sich mit einem Schutzspruch belegt. Ich war zwar keine Adlige, aber die Vampire nahmen das nicht so streng. Wir zogen auf sein Schloß, mit Dienern. Gewöhnlich leitete er seine Ländereien nicht selbst, aber ich wollte nicht in die Stadt. Colin trug mich auf Händen. Er ließ mich von den besten Magiern und Kriegern schulen. Ich war glücklich!"  
  
"Hatte er denn eine Seele, daß er Sie so gut behandelte?"  
  
"Er liebte mich. Aber seine Gegner tötete er zu, die Unfreien aß er. An meinem 25. Geburtstag zogen wir in eine Stadt, zu anderen Vampiren. Von da an wanderten wir durch die Gegend. Mit 32 schenkte ich Colin zu unserem Hochzeitstag meine Verwandlung."   
  
Willow lächelte, "daß ist eine schöne Geschichte. Erzählen Sie mir nächstes Mal weiter?"   
  
"Gerne. Willow, Du weißt jetzt schon mehr über mich, als meine Freunde, Duz mich bitte."  
  
"Das mache ich gerne. Tschüß, Cat!"  
  
  
"Sprecher ist ein Mann!", stellte Buffy triumphierend fest.  
  
"Ach ja?", wachte Spike auf.  
  
"Ja! Er hat mir nur Auto- und Sport-Magazine gebracht."  
  
"Und?" Er drehte sich verschlafen zu der Jägerin, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Er wollte einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, besser Streit, als gar keine Abwechslung.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung rückte sie weder weg, noch verprügelte sie ihn. "Wow! Der sieht gut aus!" Sie hielt ihm das Bild von einem Footballspieler hin.  
  
"Wo ist er denn? Ich kann nur eine Wulst sehen." Sie schnaubte und laß weiter.  
  
  
"Ich mag die Kleine", sagte Caitlin nachdenklich. "Schade, sie wird entsetzt sein, wenn sie erfährt, daß ich Dich Buffy "ausgespannt" habe."  
  
Das Lächeln erstarb auf Angels Zügen. "Wo, glaubst Du, ist sie?"  
  
"Ich möchte Dich wirklich nicht beunruhigen, aber ich habe heute viel darüber nachgedacht und halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen, daß sie und Spike entführt worden sind." Angel nickte nur. "Liam, Du weißt selber, wer dafür am meisten Grund hat. Ausgerechnet diese beiden... "  
  
"Was können wir tun?"  
  
"Eigentlich nur warten. Irgendwann wird sie sich melden. Ganz klar, damit sollen unsere Reihen geschwächt werden, sie will, daß wir den Angriff verschieben."  
  
"Dann müssen wir gerade jetzt angreifen. Es ist ein Zeichen, daß sie schwach sind."  
  
"Ja, aber ohne die Jägerin wird uns die Scooby Gang nicht helfen und ohne Spike rühren die Vampire keinen Finger. Das kleine Stück Dreck hat uns ausgetrickst."  
  
"Ich habe Angst um Buffy."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber sie ist nicht alleine, Spike ist für sie da." Angel schnaubte. "Ich weiß, daß Du Dein Childe haßt, aber im Ernstfall kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Er benimmt sich wie ein Clown, aber innen drin ist ein ernster Kern. Es wird ihnen gut gehen. Vertrau mir."  
  
"Können wir sie nicht mit einem Zauberspruch da rausholen?"  
  
"Sie wird Magier haben, die das verhindern. Ich bin vielleicht stärker als sie, aber die Chancen stehen nur bei 20 Prozent, daß sie die magische Rückkehr unter diesen Umständen überleben. Es tut mir leid, wirklich, mein Liebling. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Deine Freundin tun."  
  
"Und Du bist Dir sicher, daß Spike ihr helfen wird?"  
  
"Paß mal auf, wenn die zurückkommen, sind die noch ein Paar!", munterte Cat ihren Freund auf.  
  
  
"Ich hoffe nur, daß es Angel gut geht. Hoffentlich sucht er nicht nach mir und bringt sich in Gefahr. Er wird sich bestimmt Vorwürfe machen, dabei ist er gar nicht Schuld daran."  
  
"Dein Angel wird mit seiner Caitlin im Bett liegen und sich amüsieren!", entgegnete Spike entnervt. Seine Mitgefangene fing an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er kratzte all seine Sensibilität zusammen und rutschte zu ihr ans andere Ende des Lagers. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus. "Jägerin, Buffy, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur sagen, daß Du Dich um Soul Boy nicht sorgen mußt. Mein Sire ist wie Unkraut, nicht runterzukriegen." Sie weinte jetzt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Spike war stolz auf sich.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Mir gefällt "Buffy" besser als "Jägerin"."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Was "okay"? Nennst Du mich jetzt bei meinem Namen?"  
  
"Ja, BUFFY." Spike schien gelangweilt oder müde, oder beides.   
  
  
Caitlin saß in ihrem Gästeschlafzimmer, welches sie kurzerhand zum Magie-Raum umgewandelt hatte, und führte ein Bannungsritual aus. Böse Geister vertreiben. Danach reinigte sie magisch ihre Pentagramme, Räuchergefäße und die restliche rituelle Ausstattung. Dazu hatte sie einen schwarzen Umhang übergezogen, der Raum wurde nur von schwarzen und weißen Kerzen erhellt. Als dies getan war, meditierte sie eine Stunde, um sich auf ein ganz besonderes Ritual vorzubereiten.  
  
  
"Hi, Angel", sprang Willow nach dem Unterricht noch einmal in der Villa rein. "Ist Cat da?"  
  
Angel sah von seinem Buch auf, "ja, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Willow, erschreck sie bitte nicht, se wollte Magie praktizieren."  
  
"Okay, danke." Die junge Hexe schlich zu dem Raum und klopfte leise an.  
  
Caitlin war vollkommen ausgeglichen. Sie nahm ein Amulett von ihrem Hals und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. Links davon legte sie ein identisches auf die schwarze Seide, in die Mitte ein Selbstporträt von Angel, stellte Kerzen für jede Himmelsrichtung auf und zog einen Kreis. Mit ihren Vampirsinnen spürte sie, daß sich jemand näherte. Als es klopfte, flüsterte sie, "herein."  
  
"Caitlin, ich wollte nur vorbeischauen", hauchte Willow, so leise sie konnte.  
  
Mit vollkommen friedlichen Zügen auf ihrem Vampirgesicht drehte Cat ihren Kopf zu ihrer Kollegin. Mit einer Geste bat sie das Mädchen herein. "Setz Dich, Willow. Wenn Du möchtest, darfst Du zusehen."  
  
"Toll! Danke! Was machst Du für ein Ritual?"  
  
"Ich erkläre es Dir später." Sie bespritzte die Ritualfläche mit Weihwasser und zündete ein Tellerchen mit Weihrauch an. Mit ihren Kräften verstärkte Willow Caitlins. Nach einer Weile berührte die Vampirin mit baren Händen die Amulette. Kreuze.   
  
Ein paar Minuten und viele Beschwörungsformeln später, wurde der Raum in gleißend helles Licht getaucht. Sie streute Blüten auf die Kreuze, biß sich die Pulsader auf und ließ ihr Blut darauf tropfen. Willow tat es ihr gleich. In Sekunden waren Blut und Blumen fort, der Schimmer löste sich auf.  
  
Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten, ehe die Frauen aus der Trance erwacht waren. "Wow!"  
  
"Danke, daß Du mir geholfen hast, Willow. Die Blüten und das Blut waren Opfergaben für eine Wesenheit, die ich angerufen habe, damit das Amulett den Träger beschützt und lenkt, sowie einen Zauber, damit er nicht verbrennt durch das Kreuz. Es ist jetzt eine sehr mächtige Waffe, wenn ein Vampir dies trägt, kann er weder von Weihwasser, noch von anderen Kreuzen verletzt werden."  
  
"Und für welchen Vampir ist das zweite?"  
  
"Das rechte ist meines, das linke haben wir jetzt für Angelus hergestellt. Ich hatte ihm, als er noch keine Seele hatte, so ein Amulett versprochen. Wie gesagt, es ist sehr mächtig und einige Kräfte entfalten sich erst nach Jahrzehnten. Wenn man es mit einer Hand gegen die nackte Haut drückt und mit der anderen jemand mit starken Emotionen berührt, spürt man sie wie eigene."  
  
"Und dann kann man ihn nicht töten!", grinste Willow über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Minutieux! Es ist eine Universalwaffe und das beste daran, ist: Sie ist absolut ungefährlich! Die volle Kraft wird das Amulett nur entfalten, wenn jemand mit reinem Herzen handelt. Es sichert sich quasi selbst. Schlechtes hat nie die gleiche Kraft wie Gutes und das Amulett kann die eigene Kraft nur um das mehrfache reflektieren. Nur wenn man das Maximum gibt, kommt auch das Maximum zurück."  
  
"Cool! Kannst Du mir das beibringen?"  
  
"Weißt Du, es ist wie ein Liebeszauber. Du veränderst nur eine scheinbar unbedeutende Kleinigkeit und daraus wird ein Haßzauber. Wenn jemand herausfinden sollte, welche, dann..."  
  
"Schon okay, ich verstehe, daß Du so gefährliche Sachen nicht jedem verraten darfst. Wenn das einer unserer Feinde herausfindet, wären wir ja ziemlich am Ende! Aber woher kennst Du das alles?"  
  
"Hast Du schon mal von der "Union" gehört?"  
  
"Ja, sie sollen ein Zusammenschluß von den mächtigsten Magiern sein."  
  
"Sie besteht seit über 3000 Jahren und besitzt Wissen, das Deine Vorstellung übersteigt. In der höchsten Stufe gibt es nur 250 Hüter. Jeder hat einen Lehrling und 1/125 des gesamten Wissens."  
  
"Wie bist Du in die Union reingekommen?"  
  
"Meine Mutter war ein Mitglied und Colin sogar Hüter. Als er mich zu seinem Childe machte, wurde ich auch sein Lehrling. Bei Vampiren wird es meistens das älteste Childe."  
  
"Und wer ist Dein Lehrling?"  
  
"Leider keiner. Mein Lehrling starb vor langer Zeit und seitdem habe ich niemanden gefunden, der geeignet ist. Ich wandele nur selten um. Es gibt nichts schöneres, als sich um ein Childe zu kümmern, es zu erziehen, zu lieben", sagte die Vampirin. "Ich habe, mit Danny, vier Childes, mein Sire hatte nur elf in 800 Jahren, das war nicht sehr viel. Er hat mir gelehrt, vorsichtig das Geschenk des Bluts zu verteilen. Angelus hat sehr viele und jedes einzelne ist ein kleines Wunder geworden."  
  
Willow lächelte traurig, "schade, ich würde auch gerne mehr lernen. Aber ich will dafür kein Vampir werden. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn ich schwer krank werde und dann mit Seele."  
  
Sie wollte den Teenager ablenken, solange Buffy weg war, "ich kann Dir in ein paar Wochen nicht alles beibringen, was ein Lehrling in Hunderten von Jahren lernt, aber für einen Schnellkurs würde die Zeit reichen... Ich kann bestimmt auch viel von Dir lernen."  
  
"Das ist toll! Wann fangen wir an?" Willow wollte Cat festnageln, bis sie es sich anders überlegt hatte.  
  
"Wann immer Du willst. Wieviel Zeit hast Du denn?"  
  
"Täglich so zwei Stunden könnte ich mir freihalten..."  
  
"Ich erwarte Dich Morgen!"  
  
  
"Du hast WAS gemacht?", schrie Angel außer sich durch das Haus.  
  
"Wieso? Ich wünsche mir so sehr ein Childe und Rotkäppchen ist perfekt. Sie ist so lieb und so talentiert. Ihre Kräfte sind schon stark. Sie könnte mein Lehrling werden!"  
  
"Seit Gründung der Union sind nur vier Menschen zu Hütern ernannt worden, die Chancen liegen bei Null. Sie kann nicht alles lernen, bis sie zu alt ist für den Posten." Er hatte sich wieder gefangen.  
  
"Wer sagt denn, daß sie sich nicht umwandeln läßt? Sie ist ohnehin noch zu jung dafür. Die Union macht mir langsam Druck, wenn ich nicht bald einen Lehrling finde, teilen sie mir irgendeinen zu, der nicht zu mir paßt. Du weißt selbst, daß Danny nicht das Geringste Interesse daran hat."  
  
"Ja, dann nimm Dir eben irgendeinen Vampir-Anhänger zum Childe und melde ihn als Lehrling an! Weißt Du, was Buffy mit mir macht, wenn sie das erfährt? Sie wird mich pfählen!"  
  
"LIAM! Mußt Du denn gleich so übertreiben? Vielleicht hat sie nächste Woche schon keine Lust mehr. Und im Übrigen, ich nehme mir demnächst wieder ein Childe. Bis Danny soweit ist, das kann noch dauern. Jetzt muß er erst mal die Trauer verarbeiten, dann eine neue Freundin finden, Kinder mit ihr bekommen, das dauert. Aber ich will einen Erwachsenen, damit ich für Danny da sein kann, wenn er mich braucht."  
  
"Und ich werde gar nicht gefragt? Immerhin muß ich auch mit Deinen Childes leben."  
  
"Ja, natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, daß Du damit einverstanden bist. Aber ich weiß doch, wie Du unsere Childes geliebt hast. Spike und Drusilla habe ich auch wie eigene behandelt", trumpfte sie auf.  
  
"Einverstanden, Du bringst Willow Dein Hokuspokus bei und wenn Du ein Childe gefunden hast, zeigst Du es mir. Ich möchte nicht mit einem Psychopathen zusammenleben", räumte Angel das Feld.  
  
"Stimmt, es leben genug Psychopathen in diesem Haushalt!", schmollte sie.  
  
  
"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es sieben Nuancen Lidschatten in Orange mit blauem Schimmer gibt. Faszinierend. Und als Rouge sogar elf, muß ich kaufen, was ich verpaßt habe in meiner Jäger-Zeit!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe! Ich kann mich nicht auf die Angel-Nachrichten konzentrieren."  
  
"Erzähl mal, was liest Du?"  
  
"Nachrichten über Angeln."  
  
"Les vor!" Spike warf sein Magazin mit einem Knurren durch die ganze Halle. Buffy sah ihn verärgert an. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, uns einzureden, daß wir Spaß daran hätten!"  
  
"Ich bin ein Vampir, kein Schauspieler!"  
  
"Ich würde auch lieber Jagen! Warte", sie versuchte eine Übung, die sie von Cat abgeschaut hatte.   
  
"Was machst Du?"  
  
"Reiki oder so, soll entspannen. Du hast Entspannung wirklich nötig! Du zappelst mir zuviel rum."  
  
"Äh... dann werde ich mich... zurückhalten", murmelte Spike kaum hörbar. Es machte ihm Spaß, die Jägerin zu ärgern, aber er war zu erschöpft für ein Wortgefecht.  
  
"Ob sie schon wissen, was mit uns passiert ist?"  
  
"Rotkäppchen arbeitet bestimmt schon an einem Zauberspruch, um uns hier rauszuholen."  
  
"Bestimmt... Zuerst fand ich witzig, mal nicht Jagen zu müssen, aber jetzt bin ich schon total gefrustet. Was mache ich, wenn wir noch in zwei Wochen hier rumsitzen?" Buffy ließ den Kopf hängen, lehnte sich müde gegen den Vampir. ". Was wollte ich schon immer über Spike aka Willimam the Bloody wissen? Ah ja, ich hab schon was! Wie lautet Dein richtiger Name?"  
  
"Nächstes Spiel."   
  
"Okay, dann fang ich eben an. Meine Eltern sind geschieden, ich hab meine alte Schule abgebrannt, um die Vampire drin zu vernichten, bin natürlich rausgeflogen, dann sind wir nach Sunnydale, ich bin eine katastrophale Schülerin, meinen die Lehrer, hasse es, die Jägerin zu sein und von meinem Leben gibt es absolut nichts Spannendes zu erzählen!", quasselte Buffy.  
  
"Wie hast Du den Meister getötet?"  
  
  
Mit einer unsichtbaren Willow ging Caitlin am Abend auf einen der Friedhöfe von Sunnydale. Sie war ganz in Leder gekleidet, unter dem weiten Mantel war ein halbes Jahrtausend Waffen versteckt. Von einem Messer aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, dem Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres Mannes, bis zur neuesten Entwicklung der Maschinenpistolenindustrie. Sie hatte ihre Haare unter einer Kapuze versteckt, sich ein Halstuch bis zu den Augen hochgezogen. Alles, was von ihr sichtbar war, waren die stechenden grünen Augen. Mit kräftigen Schritten schritt sie über den Friedhof, zog jeden Blick auf sich. Plötzlich griff sie einen Vampir, schleuderte ihn gegen den nächsten Grabstein, "Du arbeitest für Melody!"  
  
Der Vampir sah sie furchtsam an, "nein, nein, Du mußt mir glauben, ich habe nie etwas von einer Melody gehört, wer ist das überhaupt?", jaulte er.  
  
"DU LÜGST! Du kennst Melody! Sag mir die Wahrheit oder Du wirst einen langsamen Tod sterben!" Wie zur Bestätigung wechselte Cat ins Game Face und fuhr mit einer Rasierklinge über seine Haut.  
  
"Bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts, ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst. Was willst Du von mir?"  
  
Ein teuflisches, zynisches Grinsen erschien auf Caitlins Gesicht, eines, wie sie es bei Angelus oft gesehen hatte, wenn er seine Opfer zu Tode folterte, "daß Du mich darum anbettelst, Dich zu töten."   
  
Dem Vampir wurde klar, woher sie ihm bekannt vorkam. "Du bist ein Childe von Angelus!", keuchte er.  
  
"Falsch! Ich war hm... seine Gefährtin? Oder sollte ich sagen, "bin"? Er hat vielleicht eine Seele, aber ich habe keine, mein Freund. Ich will so viele Dinge probieren. Wurdest Du schon einmal von einem in Weihwasser getauchten Messer geteilt? Es soll sehr schmerzhaft sein...", säuselte sie.  
  
"WAS WILLST DU?"  
  
"Ich will wissen, wer Spike und die Jägerin entführt hat und wo sie sind! Die Jägerin gehört mir! Ich lasse mir von niemandem mein Kopfgeld abnehmen, und wenn ich dafür ganz Sunnyhell zu Schrott machen muß! Verstanden!" Ein paar Vampire, Schaulustige, beobachteten die Szenerie. "Das gilt auch für Euch!", grollte Caitlin.  
  
"Was fällt Dir ein, Dich auf unserem Friedhof zu aufzuführen!"  
  
"Wer bist Du?", fragte Cat den Fremden.  
  
"Ich habe das Kommando, solange Spike weg ist. Und wer bist Du?"  
  
"Caitlin, Kopfgeldjäger und Foltermeister." Sie tat so, als würde sie ernsthaft nachdenken. "Du scheinst mir einen mutigen Dämon zu haben, liebst Du das Risiko?" Der Mann nickte. "Dann schlage ich Dir eine Wette auf Leben und Tod vor: Wenn Du gewinnst, gehört Dir mein Menschen, das Team der Slayer, Angelus und all das Wissen eines Hüters. Wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich Deinen Posten!"  
  
"Das hört sich gut an. Aber wenn Du Staub bist, wie willst Du mir dann Dein Wissen geben?"  
  
"Mein Mensch weiß alles", log sie. "Bist Du feige oder nimmst Du an?"  
  
"Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen", knurrte der Vampir.  
  
#Caitlin, Du bist wahnsinnig!#, schallte Willows Stimme in Cats Kopf.  
  
#Keine Sorge, ich gewinne schon.# Caitlin wußte es ganz genau.   
  
"Geht besser auf Abstand", befahl der Vampir, "sonst wird Eure Kleidung staubig." Er wählte als erstes einen Pflock, Cat ein Schwert. Sein Pflock war in Sekunden zerstört, er zog ebenfalls ein Schwert, bevor sie zu Kampfsport übergingen. Die erste halbe Stunde erschienen beide gleich stark. Danach wurde die Erfahrung der Irin deutlich. Sie wußte sich ihre Kräfte einzuteilen, ihren Gegner müde zu machen. Sie hatte vorher von Willow, Danny und Angel getrunken, starkes Blut, was ihr Kraft gab. Cat wußte, daß sie gewinnen würde, sie drängte nicht auf ein schnelles Ende, sondern wollte sich präsentieren.  
  
#Das machst Du toll! Komm, weiter so!#  
  
"Kuckkuck! Hier bin ich!", winkte die Meistervampirin. "Wußtest Du, daß ich die Enkelin eines Meisters bin? Darlas Sire hat meinen Mentor, Gefährten und Sire gewandelt." Ihr Gegner zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er hätte wirklich auf Spike hören und seiner Freundin aus dem Weg gehen sollen. Die Kampffertigkeit der Vampir-Kriegerin war berühmt-berüchtigt unter den Untoten. Noch gefürchteter waren nur ihre Auftritte mit Angelus, Spike und Dru als "dunkles Quartett" gewesen. Der Untote wußte, daß Angel wartete und ihn Zögern pulverisieren würde, falls er Caitlin irgendwie besiegen würde.  
  
Angel beobachtete tatsächlich die Szene. Er war keineswegs glücklich über Caitlins Methode von Informationssammlung, aber er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren. Obwohl er nicht verstand, was Cat das Kommando über die örtlichen Vampire nutzte, um Buffy und Spike zu befreien. Sie machte sich nur mehr Arbeit.  
  
"Hey, nicht kratzen!", Cat zog ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete sie. Jetzt war sie wütend. "Du schuldest mir neue Handschuhe! Das war echtes Leder!" Sie sprang hoch und traf den verdutzten Vampir direkt in die Brust. Nach einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht sah er Sterne. Cat konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, ein Pflock fiel aus ihrem Ärmel direkt in die Hand. Sofort pfählte sie ihn. Der Untote zerfiel zu Staub, Caitlin klopfte ihr Holz ab. Das Entsetzen war allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Das... das war einer unserer besten Kämpfer", stammelte ein Vampir.  
  
"Betonung auf "WAR"!" Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem ersten Opfer zu, "genug mit den Spielchen! Was weißt Du über Melodys Leute?"  
  
"Einer ihrer Menschen hat mich angesprochen, er hat mir eine Adresse gegeben, falls ich meine Meinung doch noch ändere", der Untote holte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und gab ihn Cat.  
  
#Na also, hab ich es Dir nicht gesagt?# "San Francisco? Sie ist in der Nähe, aber wir werden da hin, MIT DIR. Wenn das eine verdammte Falle ist, foltere ich Dich eigenhändig zu Staub!" Sie nickte vier Vampiren zu, die einigermaßen kräftig aussahen, "ihr werdet uns begleiten. Aber zuerst will ich wissen, ob ihr gut genug seid." Sie ging auf die Vampire zu, hob einen Fuß, um dem ersten die Beine wegzuziehen. Er sprang einen Schritt zurück und drückte ihr Bein auf den Boden. "Gute Reflexe."  
  
"Ich kann nicht nur kämpfen..."  
  
"Und ich hab den Pflock", sang sie süßlich. Nummer zwei ließ sich mit einem einfach Kick auf die vier Buchstaben befördern, der dritte bestand, vier auch. "Miserabel! Aber nichtsdestotrotz seid Ihr fünf Morgen früh um vier Uhr vor dem Bronze. Ihr werdet die Freunde der Jägerin besiegen! Schönen Abend allerseits!" Sie stolzierte davon.  
  
#Wie meinst Du das? Willst Du uns gegeneinander kämpfen lassen?#  
  
#Nein, ich will ihnen nur Angst einjagen. Der Anführer muß dafür sorgen, daß sein Gefolge kämpfen kann. Wie, das bleibt ihm selbst überlassen. Ich ging davon aus, daß ihr mitwollt. Eher wird der nächste Papst eine Frau sein, als, daß ich mit diesen Volltrotteln Buffy lebend befreien kann!#  
  
#Und wie hoch siehst Du die Chancen, daß der nächste Papst eine Frau ist?#, grinste Willow.  
  
#Null Komma null Prozent!#  
  
#Gutes Argument! Ich werde mit den anderen sprechen und sag Dir Bescheid.#  
  
  
"Wir können nur ganz spontan entscheiden, wenn wenig Wachen da sind. Der mit dem Karton ist abgelenkt, wir müssen uns zuerst die Bodyguards vornehmen, dann den Träger. Zum Glück betäuben sie mich inzwischen nicht mehr, aber ich WEIß, daß da ein Haken ist", flüsterte Buffy Spike ins Ohr. Sie lagen unter der Decke und schmiedeten Fluchtpläne.   
  
"Ohne Waffen ist es sinnlos. Über die Videoüberwachung sehen sie, daß ihre Kollegen Probleme haben und werden alle Fluchtwege sofort sperren. Wir müssen zuerst wissen, ob dieser Raum in einem Gebäude liegt."  
  
"Hm... Vielleicht nicht, das wäre ein Grund für die unter Storm stehenden Wände. Die sind so raffiniert! Mit Schwertern und Pfählen können wir nur im Nahkampf was anfangen, und dann haben sie uns schon längst über den Haufen geschossen. Warum benutzen die nur keine Pistolen?"  
  
"Schlage es ihnen doch vor!", griente Spike. Als Dankeschön kassierte er einen Tritt in den Magen. "Aua! Wofür war das, Jägerin?", fragte er unschuldig.   
  
"Verrat ich nicht", kicherte sie. Sie kuschelte sich an den Vampir und seufzte, "ich bin müde, schlafen."  
  
"Wie kannst Du soviel schlafen?"  
  
"Du bist so anstrengend, Spike."  
  
  
In der Nacht traf sich die Scooby Gang in Giles Haus. "Hi Leute, ich hoffe für Euch, daß es wirklich wichtig ist! Ich habe schon geschlafen!"  
  
"Und wie wichtig es ist, Xander!"  
  
"Wie ist Ihre Meinung von Doktor McKee?"  
  
"Das ist eine gute Frage!", stöhnte Willow, "sie ist einfach undurchschaubar! Aber ich vertraue ihr. Immerhin hat sie ein Interesse daran, Buffy zu befreien: Nur dann kommt ihr geliebter Spike raus!"  
  
"Befreien? Wovon redet ihr?", gähnte Xander.  
  
"Bitte, Mister Giles, lassen Sie uns nach San Francisco fahren, wenigstens ein Versuch. Warum ist Angel noch nicht da?"  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, daß Angel seiner Flamme in den Rücken fallen würde!"  
  
"Halt den Mund, Xander, Dich hat niemand gefragt! Angel fährt mit. Wir sollten ihn nicht alleine mit den ganzen Vampiren lassen."  
  
"Wenn Sie in eine Falle geraten, von wem auch immer, kann ich Buffy nicht alleine befreien. Es tut mir leid, aber wir dürfen das Risiko nicht eingehen."  
  
  
Pünktlich waren alle Vampire, inklusive Angel, plus Danny, vor der Bar. Cat vergnügte sich damit, ihre neue Dienerschaft zu ärgern. Mit jeder Minute wurde sie nervöser, daß die Menschen sie doch noch versetzten. Willow hatte ihr zwar gesagt, daß sie kommen wollten, aber sie vertraute nicht felsenfest darauf. "Ich will endlich los, wir verlieren nur Zeit", flüsterte sie, den Bürgersteig abschreitend.  
  
"Wir möchten wissen, ob Ihr uns nach San Francisco mitnehmt?", grinste Xander. Die drei Menschen sahen sie herausfordernd an.  
  
Auf Cats verstörten Blick erklärten sie, "wir können nicht so einfach in denen ihr Hauptquartier spazieren und Buffy rausholen! Melody hat 40 Männer geopfert, nur, um uns mal zu ärgern! Wie viele Tausend hat die noch? Also haben wir beschlossen, einen Tagesausflug nach San Francisco Shoppen zu machen", strahlte Willow von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", lächelte Caitlin. "Einsteigen", sie deutete auf einen lange Limousine. Zu 13 Lebenden und Untoten wurde es eng, aber sie meinte, daß ihre Leute sich Luxus erst noch verdienen mußten. Sie ließ die Rucksäcke in einen Koffer werfen und auf dem Dach befestigen, setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und legte hupend einen rasanten Start hin.   
  
"Wir werden alle Leute wecken."  
  
"Ganz genau, Oz", lachte sie.  
  
"Meinst Du, daß wir es nach San Francisco bis zum Sonnenaufgang schaffen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Aber das ist fast unmöglich."  
  
"Laßt Euch überraschen." Wider jedes Tempolimit sause sie mit 50 Meilen zum Flughafen. Die Insassen schrieen vor Angst. "Regt Euch ab, ich habe mit den Autos gelernt, Auto zu fahren. Bis 70 Meilen in der Stadt habe ich keine Probleme."  
  
  
Am Flughafen von Sunnydale hielt Caitlin vor einem kleinen Flugzeug an. "Aussteigen."  
  
Willow betrachtete den Flieger, "wohin gehen wir jetzt, Cat?"  
  
"Wir fliegen." Sie ging zum Cockpit, legte ihr Vampirgesicht auf. Der Pilot nickte.  
  
"Kommen Sie", bat eine Stewardeß, als sie die Tür zur Gangway geöffnet hatte. Im Gänsemarsch stiegen sie ein. "Willkommen an Bord, Ma'am."  
  
"Danke, Miss. Sie dürfen starten." Sie winkte ihre Begleiter ins Wohnzimmer. "Fühlt Euch wie Zuhause. ABER: Das Personal ist KEIN Frischfleisch! Wer es anrührt, wird gepfählt! Das gilt auch für Dich, Drusilla!"  
  
"Wow! Das ist ja so cool! Ich hatte noch nie einen Privatjet! Und sogar Personal!" Die Gang kriegte den Mund nicht mehr zu. Der große Salon war edel in Teakholz und schwarzem Leder gehalten, der Boden aus Marmor, die Wände mit cremefarbener Seidentapete verkleidet. Willow ließ sich in einen riesigen Ledersessel fallen, jauchzte, die anderen taten es ihr nach.  
  
Die Stewardeß räusperte sich, "wir haben sowohl Blut als auch konventionelle Speisen an Bord, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, melden Sie sich bitte. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug." Sie hatte vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, Vampiren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu erklären und ging ins Cockpit.  
  
"Sag mal, Cat", fragte Willow mißtrauisch, "wie bist Du an ein Flugzeug gekommen?"  
  
"Eine Aufmerksamkeit der Union." Sie ging zu einer Schranktür, "hier ist alles mögliche hinter. Wenn jemand Fernsehen oder surfen möchte, kein Problem. Ich gehe mich bei unseren Gönnern bedanken, schick Euch die Stewardeß rein." Sie ging ins Cockpit, um gleich darauf in einen Nebenraum zu gehen. Die Flugbegleiterin fragte herum, wer Essen oder Trinken wollte.  
  
  
In dem kleinen Büro holte Cat als erstes ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer. Es fluchte ihr ein junger Mann auf Gälisch entgegen, "verdammt, ich hasse Dich, Caitlin!"  
  
"Ich Dich noch mehr, Pete. Wieviel Uhr ist es bei Euch?"  
  
"13 Uhr und vier Minuten", knurrte er.   
  
"Was machst Du gerade, Schätzchen?"  
  
Das Knurren wurde zum Grollen, "schlafen! Bis Du mich geweckt hast!"  
  
"Sorry, Süßer, ich bin schon zu lange in Amerika, hab nicht an die Zeitverschiebung gedacht. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Dir und den Mädels geht und Euch eine erfolgreiche Jagd wünschen."  
  
"Die englische Göre treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, immer will sie Dinge wissen, die sie nichts angehen!"  
  
"Peter, diese "englische Göre" ist Deine Schwester! Du solltest wirklich etwas netter zu Lisa sein. Und was macht Marguerite? Du gibst ihr doch genug von Deiner Beute ab, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich, aber sie vermißt Dich und hat Heimweh. Wie läuft es bei Dir? Danny erzählte mir, daß Du die Blutsauger von Sunnyhell übernommen hast", grinste er.  
  
Und natürlich schimpfte Caitlin, "so redet man nicht über die eigene Art, Pete. Das ist... verletzend für alle Vampire. Ja, ich habe den Putsch gemacht, aber ist halb so wild. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach San Francisco, ein Vamp behauptet, daß man ihm ne Adresse von Melodys Leuten gegeben hätte, mal sehen, was das bringt. Die Gang ist mit, Jägerin verlieren macht sich nicht gut in der Akte beim CoW."  
  
"Verstehe. Ich vermiß Dich, Sire."  
  
"Ich vermisse Dich auch, Childe. Ruf mich nachher an. Gute Nacht." Sie legte auf. Dann faßte Caitlin unter den Schreibtisch, fingerte herum und zog eine CD-Rom hervor. Diese wurde schnell ins Laufwerk ihres Laptops gelegt. Auf ihrem Monitor erschien ein Brief.  
  
Caitlin,   
ich hoffe, meine Leihgabe entspricht Deinen Wünschen. Und Dein Erfolg meinen. Du hast zwei Tage, um das Hauptquartier zu finden. Melde Dich sofort, wenn Du die Information hast und erwarte meine weiteren Befehle.   
Hochachtungsvoll,   
Michael  
  
Sie holte die CD-Rom aus dem Laufwerk, zündete eine Kerze an, und vernichtete sie mit einer Hand darüber, während sie in der anderen ihr Handy hielt.   



	2. Caitlin 2

Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
Titel: Neue Freunde, neue Feinde  
Freigabe: PG-13 für Flüche.   
Teil: 2/3  
Spoilers: Angelus-Plot   
Inhalt: Caitlin, Meistervampirin, Hexe und alte Freundin von Angelus stellt das Leben von Angel und der Scooby Gang auf den Kopf. B/S + A/f  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehören Joss Whedon, mir gehören nur diese FanFiction und meine Charaktere Caitlin, Danny, Michael, Helen und die anderen, die kleine Auftritte hatten, sowie die Union.  
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwann, nachdem Willow Oz kennengelernt hat und Angel noch in der Stadt ist. Wann genau, bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen...  
  
  
Neue Freunde, neue Feinde 2  
Von Artemis  
  
  
  
Teil 3  
  
  
Als Buffy aufwachte, spürte sie einen kühlen Arm um sich. Lächelnd zog sie die Decke hoch und kuschelte ihren Kopf wieder unter sein Kinn. Er vertraute ihr genausowenig wie sie ihm, aber sie waren so etwas wie Freunde geworden. In Momenten wie diesem ertappte sie sich dabei, mehr als das in ihm zu sehen. Natürlich würde sie ihm das nie sagen. "Warum kannst Du nicht immer so sein, Spike?" Es war ihr egal, ob er sie hörte oder nicht.  
  
"Wie?", fragte Spike verschlafen.   
  
"Nett."  
  
"Ich bin NICHT nett!", protestierte er gekränkt.  
  
"Doch, Du bist nett. Du munterst mich auf, sorgst dafür, daß ich nicht durchdrehe, hörst Dir mein ganzes Gelaber an, gibst mir die Decke..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht nett! Ich bin bösartig! Und gewissenlos! Aber nicht nett! Wenn die mich nicht braten würden, hätte ich Dich schon lange trockengesaugt!"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Sobald wir hier raus sind, töte ich Dich!"  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht nett!"  
  
Entschlossen stoppte Buffy seinen Redeschwall mit einem Kuß.  
  
  
"Folgt mir," Cat führte ihre Fluggäste in einen Raum, vollgestellt mit Kisten. Sie wußte, daß in ihnen Waffen waren. "Das ist unser Ticket! Ich gebe Euch gleich Waffen, Ihr verwendet sie NICHT gegeneinander! Sie sind dazu da, Melodys Leute zu töten, niemand anderes! Verstanden?!" Sie wußte es besser, als zu Vampiren freundlich zu sein. Sie würden es als Schwäche auslegen.  
  
"Verstanden", sagten Scooby Gang und Vampire im Gleichklang.  
  
"Stellt Euch alle in einer Reihe auf. Wer drankommt, sagt, welche Waffen er haben will, es ist genug da. Wir haben: Armbrüste mit speziellen Pflöcken, Bögen, Dolche, Kurz- und Langschwerter, Äxte, Maschinenpistolen, Maschinengewehre, gemeine Pistolen, Degen, Fackeln und Pflöcke. Anfangen!"  
  
Willow war als erstes dran. "Bitte eine Armbrust mit acht Pflöcken, eine Fackel, fünf normale Pflöcke."  
  
Cat überreichte ihr die Waffen, "willst Du nicht noch etwas nehmen? Das wird knapp."  
  
"Ich kann mit den anderen nicht umgehen."  
  
"Okay. Nächster!"  
  
Xander bestellte, "acht Pflöcke, zwei Fackeln, zwei Äxte, eine Pistole mit 20 Schuß und ein Maschinengewehr mit 100 Schuß Munition, bitte."  
  
Wieder teilte Caitlin die Waffen aus. "Nächster! Willow, geh mir zur Hand und teile jedem zwei Feuerzeuge und ein Erste Hilfe-Kästchen aus. Sie sollten in den kleinen Holzkästen sein."  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Vier Pflöcke, zwei Äxte, ein Bogen mit zehn Holzpfeilen, eine Maschinenpistole mit 200 Schuß, zwei Dolche und ein Langschwert." Angels Bestellung.  
  
Während Caitlin Waffen austeilte, verteilte Willow Feuerzeuge und Verbandskästen. Sie merkte, daß kein Vampir Fackeln wählte, auch Pflöcke waren unbeliebt. Die Liste führten Dolche, Schwerter und Degen an. Abrupt verstand Willow, warum. In ihrer Jugend lernten sie diese Waffen benutzen, wie sie das Autofahren. Bei der Überlegung, wie alt die Vampire sein mußten, wurde sie blaß wie die Untoten.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", befühlte Caitlin fürsorglich ihre Stirn nach Fieber.  
  
"Ich bin nur nervös, ich mache mir Sorgen um Buffy", log Willow.  
  
"Schatz, bring den Sauhaufen schon mal dazu, die Waffen zu verstauen, wir kommen gleich nach", rief sie Angel zu und kniete sich neben Willow. "Ich hab etwas zuviel Lebenserfahrung, als, daß Du mich noch so leicht belügen könntest, Verehrteste. Vor wem oder was fürchtest Du Dich?"  
  
"Du nennst Angel "Schatz"?" Ein warnender Blick aus grünen Adleraugen. "Vor Deinen Leuten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen vertrauen oder mich darauf vorbereiten soll, daß sie mich im nächsten Moment ermorden." Caitlins Gesicht wurde zu einem einzigen Grinsen. "Ich meine das ernst, Cat. Das ist kein Witz", beschwerte sich Willow.  
  
"Ich lache Dich nicht aus, ich finde lustig, daß ich das gleiche denke! Ich habe mit Absicht ältere Vampire ausgewählt, weil die ihren Dämon besser kontrollieren können wie junge und dafür gesorgt, daß jeder vor der Landung zwei Blutkonserven trank. Aber eine Garantie kann ich Dir nicht geben..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Danke."  
  
  
"Hi!"   
  
"Hi!"  
  
Buffy gab Spike einen flüchtigen Kuß, setzte sich dann auf der Matratze auf, sie waren noch mal eingeschlafen, um nachzusehen, was ihre Kidnapper ihnen zum Frühstück gebracht hatten. "Doghnuts!", jubelte sie. "Mh, lecker!"  
  
"Gute Nacht!", Spike legte sich auf die andere Seite. Er wußte genau, wie er Buffy aufzog, wenn er sich morgens zum Schlafen hinlegte.  
  
"Steh auf!", rüttelte sie ihn kichernd. "Mh, leckeres frisches Blut, süß und warm..." Sie ging zur Tür, wo neben dem Frühstück frische Kleidung, ein Eimer warmes Wasser, Duschgel, Waschlappen und Handtücher lagen, füllte einen Becher mit Blut und hielt ihn Spike unter die Nase. Er ignorierte sie. "Du bist ganz schön stur!", schmollte die Jägerin. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie benetzte die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers mit dem Blut und rieb es Spike in die Lippen.   
  
Er hatte den Geruch des Blutes, daß nur wenige Meter entfernt war, ignorieren können. Aber als die Jägerin das Blut auf seine Lippen schmierte, konnte sich sein Dämon nicht mehr zurückhalten. Spike leckte mit der Zunge ihren Finger und seine Lippen ab, gab ihr dann einen Kuß. Buffy verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie das fremde Blut schmeckte.   
  
"Urgh!", würgte sie.  
  
"Doch nicht so lecker?", fragte Spike unschuldig.  
  
"Das ist eklig!" Sie reichte ihm angeekelt den Becher. "Aber danach trinkst Du SOFORT Wasser, das ist ja krank!" Ohne Scham wechselte Spike in sein Vampirgesicht und punktierte den Pappbecher. Buffy war sicher, daß sie sich nie an diesen Anblick gewöhnen würde.   
  
"Das war meine beste Mahlzeit seit... gestern abend!"   
  
"Kuck mich nicht so an, als wäre ich die nächste!" Vorsichtshalber ging Buffy auf Abstand. "Ich hatte mich wirklich auf die Doghnuts gefreut, aber ich glaube, ich bekomme keinen Bissen runter!"  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Spike zerknirscht. Obwohl das Sprechen mehr ein Grollen war, er war noch nicht wieder menschlich, war die Ehrlichkeit deutlich zu hören.  
  
"Ich hab ja angefangen." Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die linke Wange. Bei genauer Betrachtung fand sie die Fratze gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über seine gefurchte Stirn.   
  
"Guten Morgen. Wir können Ihnen heute eine Abwechslung bieten", sagte der Sprecher plötzlich.  
  
Buffy und Spike fuhren hastig auseinander. "Was für eine? Übrigens, danke für das Frühstück."  
  
"Sie dürfen heute duschen. Badekleidung ist vorhanden. Ziehen Sie sich um, Sie werden abgeholt."   
  
"Toll! Wir dürfen noch nicht mal alleine unter die Dusche!"  
  
"Zieh Dich besser um, sie werden sich beeilen, um uns keine Zeit zu geben, unsere Flucht zu planen."  
  
"Klingt ERSCHRECKEND logisch," murmelte Buffy.  
  
  
"Wir werden jetzt in ein Hotel fahren. In", Cat sah im Laufen auf ihre Uhr, "81 Minuten ist Sonnenaufgang, also Beeilung! Ich habe Leihwagen vorbestellt! Die Menschen unter uns können tun und lassen, was sie wollen, solange sie sich dabei erholen, für den Rest ist Schlafenszeit angesagt!"  
  
"Wegen dem Hotel: Gibt es getrennte Zimmer für Vampire und Menschen?", fragte Xander besorgt.  
  
"Ich hab drei Vier-Bett-Zimmer reserviert. Zwei für die Jungs und eins für die Mädchen. Du kannst ja mit Oz, Angel und nur einem fremden Vampir in einem Zimmer schlafen."  
  
"Ich schlafe nicht mit der Freundin von der Jägerin in einem Raum!", meckerte eine brünette Vampirin.  
  
"Bei einem Werwolf und zwei Vampiren mach ich kein Auge zu!"  
  
"Könnte ich mir nicht ein Zimmer mit Oz, Xander und Angel teilen?", schlug Willow vor.  
  
Caitlin war verärgert. "Ihr seid keine Kleinkinder auf der ersten Klassenfahrt, verdammt!"   
  
"Bitte verzeihe mir, Herrin", senkte die vorlaute Untote ihren Kopf.  
  
"Sorry, Cat. Willst Du am Fenster oder an der Tür liegen?", fragte sie die braune Vampirin.  
  
"An der Tür. Ich bin Helen."  
  
"Hi Helen. Willow", lächelte die Hexe.   
  
"Dann bist Du die Wicca, richtig?"  
  
"Ja, woher weißt Du das?"  
  
"Gerüchte." Sie verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Beide Mädchen kicherten. "Hey, Sam, komm her!"  
  
"Später, Hel!" Sam war mit einem herrisch wirkenden Vampir am Knutschen.   
  
Helen keifte, "Flittchen!" Als Vergeltung legte sie einen Arm um Willow, sie hielt sie für das schwächste Glied, und erklärte freundschaftlich, "der Typ neben der blonden Bohnenstange, das war bis vor zwei Wochen mein Freund! Sam hat ihn mir eiskalt ausgespannt! Dabei wollte ich ihm gerade einen Tritt in den Arsch geben!", fluchte sie.  
  
"Vergiß den Kerl, der ist nichts wert!", grinste Willow.   
  
Als ein vorbeigehender Mann ihnen nachpfiff und eine anzügliche Geste machte, zeigte ihm Helen den Stinkefinger. "Männer! Man sollte sie versaufen!"  
  
"Hey! Wart mal..."  
  
"Wenn Du das gleiche wie ich denkst..." Sie rannten lachend dem Mann hinterher.  
  
"Ist das nicht süß? Willow hat schon eine Freundin gefunden!"  
  
"Ausgerechnet Helen!"  
  
"Helen ist schlagfertig, selbstbewußt und unbeschwert, ihre Gesellschaft wird Willow gut tun. Mit ihr wird sie gar keine Zeit haben, sich Sorgen um Buffy zu machen."  
  
"Clever!", lächelte Angel anerkennend. Er hätte es sich denken können. Eine Frau wie Caitlin tat keinen Schritt ohne tieferen Sinn.  
  
  
Im Foyer des Hotel versammelte Caitlin ihre Begleiter um sich. "Die Zimmerverteilung, ein für alle mal: Lee, Xander, Danny und Mark in 219, Oz, Angel, Carl und Samantha in 220, Willow, Dru, Helen und ich in 221. Keine Widerrede! Genau bei Sonnenuntergang kommt ihr bitte in mein Zimmer. Und bringt Eure Rucksäcke mit. Jetzt aber schnell auf die Zimmer! Husch!", scheuchte sie die anderen Vampire.  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später lagen die vier Frauen in zwei King Size-Betten. Der Raum war überraschend groß, wenn man hereinkam, war rechts die Badezimmertür, dahinter standen ein Schrank und die Betten, links Fernseher, Minibar, Schreibtisch und Sitzecke.   
  
Willow wußte nicht, wie sie sich legen sollte. Wenn sie nach rechts näher zu Caitlin legte, lag sie auch näher an Helen und Dru. Wie sie jetzt lag, fiel sie fast aus dem Bett. Resigniert legte sie sich auf den Rücken. Wieso hatte sie nicht anstelle von Samantha bei Oz und Angel schlafen dürfen? Einer von den drei würde sie essen, soviel stand für sie fest. "Sag mal, Caitlin, wie ist Dein richtiger Name? Buffy stellte Dich mir als Doktor McKee vor...", versuchte sie sich abzulenken.  
  
"Anne Cathryn McKee."  
  
"Woher kommt "Caitlin"?"  
  
"So hat mich Colin immer genannt. "Cat" habe ich Angelus zu verdanken!", grollte sie.  
  
"Angelus... Warum nennst Du eigentlich Angel immer noch Angelus?"  
  
"Er hat jetzt vielleicht eine Seele, Willow, aber er ist immer noch der gleiche Mann, den ich die letzten 250 Jahre gekannt habe!"  
  
Willow war geschockt, "wie meinst Du das? Er tötet doch nicht mehr."  
  
"Das nicht, aber er ist immer noch genauso faul, nervtötend, ungeschickt, gemein und dumm!"  
  
"Gemein? Redest Du von dem Angel mit melancholischen braunen Hundeaugen, schwarzem langen Mantel, schüchtern, Ire?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
"Ja, genau dieser süße Kuschelvampir! Zum Beispiel, wenn er, obwohl er weiß, welche Angst ich vor Spinnen habe, sie nicht tötet sondern lacht, meine Blutkonserven ausschlürft, daß er meine bunten Sachen immer mit den weißen auf 90 Grad wäscht, nur um mich zu ärgern, beim Staubwischen den Staub nur verteilt, ich jedes mal eine Natriumvergiftung bekomme, wenn er gekocht hat, er das Geschirr nach dem Spülen grundsätzlich naß in den Schrank stellt..."  
  
Willow bekam vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, daß Angel solche Macken haben könnte. "Und das hat er auch ohne Seele gemacht?"  
  
"Es ist in den letzten Jahren noch schlimmer geworden! Seit ich Samstag angekommen bin, gibt es jeden Tag mindestens zehn Situationen, in denen ich ihn langsam in Säure auflösen möchte!"  
  
"Warum hast Du ihn zweieinhalb Jahrhunderte ausgehalten?"  
  
"Er war mir ebenbürtig."  
  
"Wie magst Du ihn mehr, mit oder ohne Seele?"  
  
"Die Seele hat sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile, es ist nicht zu vergleichen", wich sie aus.  
  
"Okay. Reden wir mal über andere Männer. Wie viele hast Du wirklich geliebt?"   
  
Cat war für lange Zeit still, dachte über die Frage nach. "Drei."  
  
"Waren es alle Vampire?"  
  
"Zwei Vampire und ein Mensch. Wobei Colin nicht sehr vampirisch war."  
  
"Hm..." Sie wußte genau, daß der erste Colin war, der zweite Angelus, aber der dritte? Sie mußte Cat einmal fragen, aber jetzt war sie zu müde.  
  
  
Anderthalb Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang klingelte der Wecker in Zimmer 221. In ihrer Schlaf-Kleidung, einem Spaghettiträger-Shirt und einer Strumpfhose, die sie an diesem Tag unter hautenger Lederhose und dünnem Rolli, natürlich alles in schwarz, trug, führte sie ihre Morgen-Routine durch. Bei Caitlin bedeutete das Kaffee, Blut, Schoko-Müsli, Bananen, Muffins, Brötchen, Kampfsport- und Schwertkampf-Training. Nacheinander wurden auch ihre Zimmerkolleginnen wach.   
  
Stöhnend wachte Willow auf. Sie wußte zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Und woher kam der Krach, der sie geweckt hatte? Eine noch bessere Frage: Wieso war es noch dunkel? Sie gähnte ausgiebig, als eine kalte Hand sie schlug. Kalte Hand? Jemand in ihrem Bett? Schlagartig öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Ich will schlafen", beschwerte sie sich.  
  
"Hi Willow", gähnte Helen von dem anderen Bett.   
  
"Was zum Teufel... Oh!" Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. "Guten Morgen, Hel."  
  
"Guten Tag, Schätzchen. Wir haben drei Uhr nachmittags!"  
  
"Es ist draußen noch dunkel", widersprach sie verschlafen.  
  
"Sonne böse für Miss Edith", erklärte Drusilla in ihrer wahnsinnigen Art.  
  
"DRUSILLA?! Erinnere mich, kein Grund, mich auszulachen!"  
  
"Zu spät!", grinste Helen. "Herrin, darf ich, bevor wir aufbrechen, noch Jagen gehen?"  
  
"Nein, das wird zu spät. Wenn wir erst noch jagen, dann das Ritual durchführen, dahin fahren... Willow, Oz und Xander müssen Morgen wieder zur Schule gehen."  
  
"Ich finde das aber eine gute Idee!", widersprach Willow. "Du kannst Deinen Vampiren doch nicht das Jagen verbieten, das wäre... unmenschlich."  
  
"VERGIß ES!"  
  
"Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
"Ich auch, Herrin!"  
  
"Und ich könnte ein halbes Schwein essen!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging Caitlin zu ihrer Kühlbox und warf den drei Blutkonserven zu, "heute Abend gibt's leider nur Fast Food!"  
  
"Du bist gemein, Cat! Was soll ich mit Blut?"  
  
"Ich möchte mal die gewagte These abgeben, daß Du es trinken sollst", witzelte Helen.  
  
"Hier, Du kannst meine haben, ich hab direkt an der Ecke einen McDonalds gesehen." Willow schnappte sich ihre Klamotten und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
  
"Kann ich sie essen?", jaulte Dru.  
  
Sofort saß Helen mit einem Pflock auf ihr. "Wenn Du Rotkäppchen auch nur einen falschen Blick zuwirfst, Du verrückte Hure, dann bist Du Asche!", grollte sie in ihrem dämonischen Gesicht.  
  
Drusilla hob abwehrend die Hände, als Cat Helen zustimmte, "Dru, wir haben eine Abmachung! Du wirst keinen von meinen Menschen anrühren und ich nicht Dich! Und Du weißt, daß Du mir unterlegen bist, also provoziere mich lieber erst gar nicht!"  
  
"Sie ist nur ein Mensch."  
  
"Sie ist die beste Freundin der Jägerin! Und sie ist meine Freundin! Jeder von diesen Gründen ist schon Grund genug, und zu zusammen sind sie ein riesiges Stop-Schild!", knurrte Cat. Drusilla kroch beleidigt wieder unter die Decke. "Helen."  
  
"Ja, Herrin?"  
  
"Mach Dich fertig, ich brauche Deine Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual."  
  
"Ja, Herrin!"  
  
  
"Sonderlieferung ist da!", rief Willow, als sie wieder in das Zimmer schlüpfte. "Tut mir leid, daß es länger gedauert hat, aber ich hab Oz und Xander mitgenommen, weil ich nicht alles tragen konnte. Eure Colas", reichte sie die Pappbecher an die Vampire, "meine Pommes, Hamburger, wem gehört noch mal die Eiscreme?"  
  
"Ich!", hob Dru den Finger und holte sich fröhlich pfeifend die Süßigkeit ab. "Miss Edith liebt Eiscreme."  
  
"Das ist schön. Du kannst gleich Deinen schwarzen Tee mitnehmen. Dann haben wir hier noch Cats Doghnuts, wer hatte den grünen Salat mit Ketchup und Mayonnaise?" Helen schnappte sich das. "Ein Apfelsaft, Cheeseburger?"   
  
"Danke."  
  
"Hier!"  
  
"Das war es! Nur ein Witz, ich hab noch Blut aus dem Auto geholt. Ihr müßt es trinken, solange es noch schön kühl ist." Sie konnte selber kaum glauben, wie selbstverständlich sie mit den Vampirinnen umging. "Und hier ist Deine New York Times, Cat. Und jetzt will ich Euch noch etwas zeigen. Hoffe, es gefällt Euch." Sie holte einen kleineren Plastikbeutel aus dem großen.  
  
"Da bin ich aber gespannt!"  
  
"Ein Plastikvampir, um uns zu ärgern?", riet Helen.  
  
"Nein, bestimmt ein San Francisco-Andenken!"  
  
"Ein Magiebuch?"  
  
"Etwas für den Computer?"  
  
"Wartet es ab", grinste Willow breit. Sie holte aus dem Beutel eine schwarze Lederhose und einen Wollmantel im Vampir-Stil.  
  
"Das ist SO cool!", kreischte Helen.  
  
"Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Verehrteste", grinste Caitlin. Sie war vor Stolz ein ganzes Stück größer geworden. "Oz wird in Ohnmacht fallen!"  
  
"100 Prozent! Ich zieh mich schnell um und dann helfe ich Dir mit Hel bei den Vorbereitungen."  
  
"Super!"  
  
  
"Du siehst großartig aus, Willow!"  
  
"Danke. Also, was für einen Zauberspruch willst Du machen?"  
  
"Ich kenne die Örtlichkeiten nicht genau bei Melodys Hauptquartier und ich weiß nicht, ob das als Privat oder Öffentlich gilt. Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man einem Vampir ermöglicht, uneingeladen Häuser zu betreten. Es ist ein einfacher, kleiner Zauber, aber sehr wirkungsvoll."  
  
Der Gedanke, daß es so etwas gab, gefiel Willow gar nicht. Sie mußte unbedingt Giles und Buffy davon erzählen. Aber um es Buffy erzählen zu können, mußte sie ihn anwenden. "Okay, hast Du alle Zutaten da? Ich würde mir die Beschreibung gerne durchlesen."  
  
"Natürlich." Caitlin holte ihr Book of Shadows aus ihrem Rucksack und holte ein loses Blatt heraus, welches sie Willow reichte.  
  
"Aha, gut, aha", las Willow vor sich hin. "Das ist alles andere als ein "einfacher, kleiner Zauber", Caitlin! Ich habe so einen komplizierten Zauberspruch noch nie gemacht! Ich wußte bis vor fünf Minuten nicht mal, daß es so etwas gibt."  
  
"Das gehört zum Wissen der Union, Verehrteste. Kannst Du jetzt die Räucherungen zubereiten?"  
  
"Äh... klar! Wann kommen die anderen her?"  
  
"Zu Sonnenuntergang. Ich will noch einen Zauber machen, durch den wir für andere Vampire nicht zu fühlen und riechen sind. Sonst können wir den Überraschungseffekt vergessen."  
  
"Okay. Wie lange halten die Zauber?"  
  
"Beide etwa 24 Stunden."  
  
"Aber das ist gefährlich, Cat!"  
  
"Das ganze Leben ist gefährlich."  
  
  
Es dunkelte, als drei Mittelklassekombis auf den Parkplatz eines kleinen Supermarktes in einem halb verlassenen Industriegebiet fuhren. In der Tat war der Supermarkt das einzige Gebäude, in dem Licht brannte. Die Scheinwerfer der Wagen erlaubten einen Blick auf die bröckelnde Fassade des Betriebs und die Menschen, die sich vor dem Eingang betranken. Nebeneinander hielten die Autos, sieben Männer und fünf Frauen in schwarzer Kleidung und mit finsteren Mienen stiegen aus. Sie warfen den grölenden Betrunkenen vernichtende Blicke zu, schulterten ihre Rucksäcke und traten auf die Straße.  
  
Ohne, daß ein Wort gewechselt wurde, eilten sie den einsamen Fußweg entlang. Mit jeder Minuten wurde die Gegend öder. Nach einigen Hundert Metern hörte der Bürgersteig auf, sie mußten auf der Straße weitergehen.   
  
Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten hob einer von ihnen die Hand, ließ sie anhalten. Er senkte sie und alle duckten sich. Mit einem weiteren Handzeichen huschten sie gebückt am Straßengraben entlang.   
  
  
Nun war es nur noch eine Sache von Metern, bis an der anderen Straßenseite eine Mauer begann. Der Stacheldraht darüber war mit Kabeln verbunden. Die Wand war frisch getüncht, der Draht neu, offensichtlich war das Gebäude dahinter bewohnt. Die Gruppe hielt an und setzte Nachtsichtgeräte auf, schlich danach weiter. Sie waren so leise, daß man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.  
  
Als aus der Haupteinfahrt, und einzigen, eine mit Maschinengewehr und Pflock bewaffnete 2-Mann Patrouille kam, hatte sich die 12köpfige Gruppe schon bis auf 70 Meter dem Eingang genähert. Zwei von ihnen schlichen sich hinter die Patrouille auf den Weg und brachen ihnen von hinten das Genick, bevor sie überhaupt eine Gefahr ahnten.   
  
Die zwei Menschen wurden sofort in den Straßengraben gezogen, wo Drusilla und Caitlin, die Attentäterinnen, sie aussaugten. "Es geht darum, daß die Vampir-Wachen kein Blut riechen."  
  
"Werde ich mir merken", flüsterte Willow zurück.  
  
Caitlin leckte die letzten Tropfen Blut vom Hals des Mannes und nickte Drusilla zu. "Fertig?" Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin nickte eifrig. Selbst sie hatte verstanden, daß es ernst war. "Lee, Mark, Ihr bringt die Leichen tiefer ins Gebüsch, wir erkunden schon mal die Lage. In fünf Minuten hier."  
  
"Ja, Herrin!"  
  
"Angel, Oz, Ihr kommt mit", flüsterte sie. Zu dritt robbten sie über die Straße zur Einfahrt. Mit den Nachtsichtgeräten sahen sie, daß sie aus einem nur 180 cm hohen Gittertor bestand und von drei Vampiren geschützt wurde. In Gedanken plante Caitlin schon die Stürmung. Die Herausforderung war, hereinzukommen, ohne die ganze Mannschaft zu alarmieren. Wenn sie erst mal drin waren, konnten sie den Überraschungseffekt nutzen und einen nach dem anderen ausschalten.  
  
"Und?", fragte Helen die Zurückkehrenden.  
  
"Perfekt!"  
  
"Wir haben die Leichen da unten hingebracht", zeigte ein Vampir.  
  
"Gut gemacht!" Sie mußte Angel nicht erklären, was sie vorhatte, er nickte direkt wissend. "Dann machen wir es so. Bereit, Leute?"  
  
20 Augen sahen sie entgeistert an. Xander hatte als erster den Mut, es auszusprechen, "für WAS sollen wir bereit sein? Du hast uns gar nicht erklärt, was wir machen wollen."  
  
Sie schlug sich an den Kopf, "und ein weiterer Punkt auf der Blödheitsliste für die unnachahmliche Caitlin! Wir werden von den Seiten kommen, einfach vor dem Tor erscheinen, sie am Hals packen und zu Staub verarbeiten. Die drei einzigen Wachen am Tor sind alle Vampire, keine Gegner für uns."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Wir gehen rein. Wir müssen uns in Vierer-Teams aufteilen, die jeweils in die verschiedenen Richtungen gehen. Das heißt ein Team sichert die Garage, ein Team die Lagerhalle und das dritte das Gelände. Sagen wir, wir treffen uns in 40 Minuten an der Einfahrt. Dann stürmen wir zusammen das Hauptgebäude. Team eins: Willow, Sam, Lee, Oz. Team zwei: Danny, Helen, Carl, Mark. Team drei: Xander, Dru, Caitlin und ich", bestimmte Angel. "Noch Fragen?" Niemand meldete sich.   
  
  
"Ich frage mich, was Willow und die anderen gerade machen", seufzte Buffy. "Bestimmt sitzen sie in der Bibliothek und werden von Giles zu Tode gelangweilt!"  
  
  
Willow pfählte gerade ihren dritten Vampir in 20 Sekunden. Das Genickbrechen des Menschen, der sie gerade würgte, überließ sie Lee, einem genauso exzellenten wie brutalen Krieger-Vampir, der ihr in der letzten Stunde unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hatte. Der rotblonde Vampir machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, in sein menschliches Gesicht zu wechseln, saugte einen Menschen nach dem anderen aus. Während sie einen weitere Untoten pulverisierte, wunderte sie sich, wie schnell sich ihre Ethik geändert hatte, seit diese Menschen sie töten wollten. "Läßt Du wohl mein T-Shirt los!", trat sie einem anderen Lebenden in den Bauch.   
  
"Essen!", kam Sam angerannt.  
  
"Nein, den erledige ich selbst. Ich muß es können, bevor ihr mal nicht in der Nähe seid." Sie kämpfte gegen den Mann mit einem Pflock in der Hand. Schnell hatte sie die Oberhand gewonnen und ihn zum Stolpern gebracht. Als sie über ihm lehnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, es nicht zu können. Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet.   
  
"Willow, Du MUßT nicht", legte Oz eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Die Entscheidung nahm ihr der Mensch ab, als er ein Messer zückte. Gerade hatte er seinen linken Arm gehoben, um die Wicca zu verletzen, als sie ihren Pflock in sein Herz schleuderte. Mit jahrelanger Erfahrung traf sie die richtige Stelle. Er zuckte, bäumte sich auf, schrie überrascht. Und dann war er tot. "Oh Göttin, was habe ich getan!", schlug Willow die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
"Dafür wirst Du bezahlen!", grollte ein Vampir, der auf sie zurannte. Willow zog den blutigen Pflock aus dem Brustkorb des Mannes und stach ihn dem Vampir ins Herz.  
  
  
Angel, Drusilla und Caitlin waren von zwei Dutzend Feinden eingekesselt. Xander kämpfte sich durch die Meute, er war "ausgesperrt" worden, als sie in den Hinterhalt gerieten. Die Vampire standen im Dreieck, kämpften mit harmonischen, synchronen Bewegungen voll katzenhafter Eleganz. Bevor Angelus seine Seele bekam, waren sie mit Spike als "dunkles Quartett" gefürchtet. Tödlich war jeder für sich, aber zusammen kämpften sie wie Balletttänzer. Todbringende Balletttänzer.  
  
Dru war immer die schlechteste Kämpferin gewesen, hinter Cat, Spike und Angelus, aber keiner ihrer Feinde konnte ihr das Wasser reichen. Nicht, wenn diese beiden Untoten an ihrer Seite waren. Sie war sich sicher, daß sie zusammen auch die Jägerin besiegen konnten. Und sie war sich genauso sicher, daß die Jägerin es wußte...  
  
  
"Ich habe Dich mit Cat und Angel kämpfen gesehen, als war, als wärt ihr... eine Person. Ein einziges Bewußtsein. Es war... es war wunderschön", lächelte Buffy versonnen.  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Mit Melody."  
  
"Wir haben nicht Seite an Seite gekämpft." Spike war verwirrt.  
  
"Doch, am Anfang. Ihr stand nebeneinander."  
  
"Mit Danny und Dir."  
  
"Das stimmt, aber Ihr hättet auch ohne mich gesiegt. Ich war überflüssig."  
  
"Einer von uns hätte verletzt werden können, wenn Du nicht dagewesen wärst."  
  
"Ja, das ist es doch! Ich bin gewöhnt, daß ich den Leuten das Leben rette! Aber da war ich nur eine Nebendarstellerin."  
  
"Ego-Probleme, Jägerin?"  
  
"Sehr lustig, Spike! Mir ist nur in den letzten Tagen klar geworden, daß ich diesmal so tief im Dreck stecke wie noch nie zuvor. Ich bin in Melodys Gewalt, die mich töten will und kann, eine Fremde ist in meiner Stadt, die mich im Kampf besiegen wird, Deine beste Freundin ist und vielleicht, während ich hier sitze, Angel wieder zu Angelus gemacht hat!"  
  
"Er hat schon oft mit ihr geschlafen, seit er seine Seele hat."  
  
"Aber wenn er sie wieder verliert, dann kann ich einpacken! Ernsthaft! Ich meine, dann habe ich drei Feinde, von denen mich jeder alleine töten könnte und gemeinsam..."  
  
Spike nahm Buffys Hände in seine, "ich habe auch nachgedacht. Was hältst Du von einem Waffenstillstand? Nur, solange Melody in unserer Stadt ist."  
  
"Du meinst wir beide zusammen? Du und ich auf einer Seite? Sunnydales Vampire und die Scooby Gang?"  
  
"So ungefähr."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht alleine entscheiden, aber von mir aus bin ich einverstanden!"   
  
"Wir sollten darauf trinken." Spike griff grinsend nach ihrem Hals, zog sie zu sich.  
  
"Das wagst Du nicht!", kicherte Buffy und boxte ihn spielerisch.   
  
"Werde ich!"  
  
Mit ihren Jäger-Kräften hielt sie den Vampir fest und flüsterte während eines Kusses, "ich kann mir besseres für heute vorstellen als Beißen..."  
  
  
Nach mehreren Jahren als enger Freund des meistgehaßten Mädchens von Sunnydale hatte sich Xander an das wöchentliche Attentat gewöhnt. Aber Dru hatte in einem Punkt recht gehabt, gestand er sich widerwillig ein, diese Vampire waren Soldaten. Sie liefen nicht, wie die Sunnydaler Vampire, in seinen Pflock, diese setzten gezielte Tritte und Schüsse, warteten auf seine Erschöpfung.   
  
Als er mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven seine drei Teamkollegen entdeckte, stockte ihm der Atem. Der Kampf der Vampire war voller Anmut, wie ein Tanz. Der rationale Teil seines Geistes sagte ihm, daß es aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung nur natürlich war, aber der andere Part war gebannt von diesen Figuren. Er war so gebannt von dem Bild, daß er den Kampf vergaß.  
  
Drusilla hatte den jungen Menschen für keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, als sie eine Feindin hinter ihm entdeckte, die ihre Pistole hob. Reflexiv setzten ihre fragilen Beine zu einem Sprint an.  
  
Xander wunderte sich, als Dru, ins Vampirgesicht wechselnd, auf ihn zugerannt kam. Vielleicht war sie sauer, weil er sie angestarrt hatte, spekulierte er, als sie ihn schon auf den Boden warf.  
  
Sie packte den Hals der menschlichen Frau, erklärte, "Miss Edith mag keine bösen Menschen", und senkte ihre Fangzähne in das warme Fleisch.  
  
Als Xander seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, ließ Drusilla den Körper seiner Beinahe-Mörderin gerade fallen. "Danke", war alles, was er herausbrachte und stand auf.   
  
"Komm", zog ihn Dru hinter ein Auto. Sie nahm ihm Rucksack und Jacke ab, setzte ihn auf den Boden. "Alexander", Dru sah ihn ernst an, "die Frau hat auf Deine linke Schulter geschossen. Du bist verletzt."  
  
"Wie schlimm ist es?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Was ist schlimm bei einem Menschen?"  
  
"Danach, wie es weh tut... Drusilla, kannst Du mir sagen, wieviel Blut ich verliere?"  
  
"Nur ein bißchen. Ich rieche es kaum."  
  
"Gut, danke. Wie groß ist die Wunde?" Sie zeigte einen Kreis, halb so groß wie ein 10 Pfennig-Stück. "Ich kann meinen Arm nicht bewegen, holst Du bitte aus meinem Rucksack den Erste Hilfe-Kasten?"  
  
Die Vampirin nickte und holte ein weißen Kästchen heraus. "Ist das es, Alexander?"  
  
"Ja, das ist es, Drusilla. Ähm... hast Du überhaupt schon mal einen Verband angelegt? Ich meine, ganz früher, bevor Du zu einer Vampirin wurdest." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Xander nahm ihre Hand in seiner, "wenn ich Dir ganz genau erkläre, was Du machen mußt, wirst Du mir dann einen anlegen? Bitte. Ich weiß, daß Du es kannst."  
  
Dru legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Miss Edith mag Dich. Sie wird böse auf mich sein, wenn ich Dir nicht helfen kann. Sie wird sagen, daß ich es nur nicht genug versucht habe." Sie wechselte zurück in ihre menschliche Maske und öffnete den Verbandskasten, "wie stille ich die Blutung?"  
  
  
"Das ist dafür, daß Du mich erschreckt hast!", pfählte Willow den letzten Vampir in der Garage. "Noch jemanden gefunden, Oz?"  
  
"Nein, wir haben alle. Wo sind Sam und Lee?"  
  
"Hoffentlich Staubhaufen! Weißt Du, was ich richtig gemein finde? Daß sich Cordelia gedrückt hat! Wir müssen hier kämpfen und sie sitzt jetzt gemütlich in Sunnydale."  
  
"Es ist CORDELIA, Willow."  
  
"Wenn ich es mir überlege... sie würde uns mehr behindern als nützen."  
  
"Genau, laß uns die suchen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Du magst Helen, nicht?"  
  
"Ich kenne sie ja erst seit heute Morgen. Aber sie ist in Ordnung. Ja, ich denke, ich mag sie..."  
  
  
Als letzte kamen Drusilla und Xander zum Treffpunkt, eng umschlungen.  
  
"Xander!", kreischte Willow.  
  
Als Xander sich mit Drus Arm um seine Taille gegen den Gitterzaun lehnte, sah sie erst, daß sein T-Shirt zerfetzt war und seine linke Schulter in einer dicken Bandage eingepackt war. "Wenn es noch etwas schriller geht, dann platzt mein Kopf!"  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, Xander", rannte sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn, "ich hab Dich mit Drusilla gesehen und da hab ich gedacht... Was ist passiert, wieso hast Du einen Verband?"  
  
"Eine Menschenfrau von Melody hat mich angeschossen. Dru hat mir das Leben gerettet und mich verarztet. Wenn sie mich nicht zur Seite gestoßen hätte, hätte die Kugel mein Herz statt meine Schulter getroffen. Sie hat ihr eigenes Leben... äh... Unleben für mich riskiert." Unbewußt zog er die Vampirin noch etwas näher an sich heran.  
  
Willow gefiel diese Vertrautheit zwischen Xander und Drusilla überhaupt nicht. Abgesehen davon, daß sie ein seelenloser Vampir und er der Vampir-Hasser der Scooby Gang war, würde Spike ihn umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, daß "Welpen" sich an seine Freundin rangemacht hatte. "Das war sehr nett von Drusilla. Ich fahre Dich jetzt besser in ein Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Nein! Ich meine, Drusilla fährt mich ins Krankenhaus. Caitlin hat schon Lee das Auto holen geschickt, damit ich nicht so weit laufen muß. Dru kennt sich hier aus, sie hat mal in San Francisco gewohnt."  
  
"Ich kenne mich hier genug aus!"  
  
Drusillas Gesicht wechselte in ihre Vampirfratze. "ICH werde Xander zum Doktor bringen!", grollte sie.  
  
"Hey, jetzt wartet mal, Caitlin ist auch ein Arzt..."  
  
"...die keinen Operationssaal zur Verfügung hat! Da kommt Lee ja schon, Dru, Xander, Ihr fahrt ins Krankenhaus. Kommt im Anschluß bitte gleich ins Hotel, wenn irgendwas ist, Ihr habt meine Nummer."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Willow ihrem besten Freund und ihrer Todfeinden nach. "CAT! Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht?! Sie wird ihn aussaugen!"  
  
"Drusilla ist unsere unstabilste Kämpferin. Ihre Abwesenheit wird uns am wenigsten schaden, außerdem vertraue ich ihr dabei. Sie hat unserem Welpen das Leben gerettet und, glaub mir, ich kenne sie, wenn sie sich so anstrengen mußte, um ihn zu retten, dann wird sie ihn nicht einfach töten."  
  
"Nein, sie wird ihn töten und dann umwandeln!"  
  
"Willow, ich bin hier der Boß und ich entscheide! Wenn Du damit ein Problem hast, kannst Du gerne verschwinden!" Caitlins Geduldsfaden war sehr lang, aber in manchen Lebenslagen riß selbst dieser.  
  
"War nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur, Xander ist mein längster Freund und ich habe Angst um ihn."  
  
"Drusilla wird ihn Dir lebendig und in einem Stück zurückgeben, vertrau mir. Im Moment müssen wir uns darauf konzentrieren, Deine beste Freundin aus Melodys Klauen zu holen, möglichst atmend!"  
  
  
Bleiernes Schweigen herrschte in dem Kombi, während Drusilla die Straßen von San Francisco entlang raste und Xander versuchte, sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jede Erschütterung konnte er in seiner Schulter spüren. "Ah", stöhnte er.  
  
"Wie fühlst Du Dich, Alexander?"  
  
"Ich werde es überleben. Aber diese eine Kugel tut mehr weh, als ich gedacht hatte."  
  
"Hast Du Angst vor mir?"  
  
Xander erstarrte. "Ähm..."  
  
"Du hast Angst."  
  
Er nickte nur leicht. Drusilla hatte die Fähigkeit, in die Herzen von Menschen und Vampiren zu sehen, hatte ihm Caitlin bewundernd erzählt. "Ich blute..."  
  
"Ich werde Dich nicht essen, Alexander."  
  
"Und umwandeln?"  
  
"Ich will nicht von Caitlin gepfählt werden."  
  
"Gute Mieze", tätschelte Xander den Kopf der Vampirin. Auf ihren fragenden Blick erklärte er, "war nur ein Spaß. Ich bin der Sarkastiker der Gang, verstehst Du?"  
  
"Was ist eine Mieze?"  
  
"Es ist ein Kosename für eine Katze. Und ich hab eine zu große Klappe! Äh... noch mal danke, daß Du meinen Kopf gerettet hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Dir was bedeutet, aber wenn Buffy Dich das nächste Mal töten will, werde ich versuchen, es ihr auszureden..."  
  
"Das ist sehr aufmerksam, Alexander. Vertraust Du mir jetzt?"  
  
"Ja, ich vertraue Dir, Dru. Aber wenn Du Dich nicht bald ans Tempolimit hältst, dann werde ich schon vor lauter Angst ins Gras beißen!" Die Vampirin machte eine Vollbremsung in den Straßengraben, durch die Xander nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Er verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht und kreischte vor Schreck. "DRUSILLA! BIST DU NICHT MEHR GANZ DICHT!", brüllte er dann.  
  
Dru machte einen Schmollmund, wimmerte, "ich wollte doch nur nett sein."   
  
"Genial, Xander!" Er drehte sich zu ihr, legte den gesunden Arm um sie, "es tut mir so leid, Dru, ich wollte Dich nicht anschreien. Kannst Du mir bitte verzeihen?"  
  
Die Vampirin sah ihn mit zwei von blutigen Tränen roten Augen an. "Ja, Alexander", antwortete sie immer noch wimmernd. Sie wußte ganz genau, wie sie Menschen manipulieren konnte.  
  
Xander gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Fährst Du mich jetzt bitte ins Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Gerne, Xander. Im Hotel werde ich Dich Miss Edith vorstellen. Möchtest Du mit Miss Edith Tee trinken?"  
  
"Sage Miss Edith, daß es mir eine Freude wäre!" Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit einer Psychopathin zu streiten, welche die einzige Person war, die ihm helfen konnte.  
  
  
Willow befürchtete, daß sie vor Sorge um Xander umkommen würde. Aber das Gegenteil geschah. Als der Kampf begonnen hatte, war sie schon dankbar, daß er gut aufgehoben war. Zumindest so gut aufgehoben, wie ein Mensch bei einem psychisch kranken Vampir sein konnte.   
  
"Hey, schlaf nicht ein, Rotkäppchen!", trat Helen Willow auf den Fuß.  
  
"Aua! Au! Ah! Du bist unfair, Hel!" Sie drückte ihr einen Pflock in die Hand und kämpfte weiter. Willow schnappte sich den erst besten feindlichen Vampir und pulverisierte ihn. "Das ist Balsam für mein Ego!", freute sie sich. Danach mußten noch zwei Menschen dran glauben.  
  
Caitlin verlor sich ganz in dem Kampf, verbannte alle Geschehnisse um sie herum aus ihrem Kopf. Dieser Kampf war so, wie sie ihn sich wünschte. Grausam und Mann gegen Mann. "Diese kleine Hure weiß gar nicht, was sie mir für eine Freude macht", murmelte sie. Inzwischen hatten sie keine Zeit mehr, jeden getöteten Feind auszusaugen, ließen sie einfach liegen. Sie wirbelte ihren Pflock in einen weiteren Vampir und zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig heraus, bevor der Untote zu Staub wurde. "Das ist unfair! Du hast meinen Lieblingspflock verstaubt!", beschimpfte sie die Asche.  
  
"Hör auf, um ein Holzstück zu Trauern und kämpf!", befahl ihr Angel mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!" Sie schlenderte zu ihm hin und schlug ihm eiskalt die Beine weg.   
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Gebe mir NIEMALS wieder einen Befehl!" Sie warf einen letzten amüsierten Blick auf den Mann am Boden, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Kampf zu, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
"Diese Frau ist unglaublich!", lachte Helen.  
  
"Oh ja! Und ich würde keine Stunde mit ihr zusammensein können!", stöhnte Willow. "Meiner!" Sie drückte Helen zur Seite und pfählte einen Vampir.   
  
"Hey, das war meiner!"  
  
"Nein, Du hattest den letzten. Abwechselnd, erinnerst Du Dich?"  
  
"Ich bin vielleicht tot, aber ich hab kein Alzheimer!"  
  
  
"Sind Sie eine Verwandte von Mister Harris, Miss...?", sprach Xanders Arzt Drusilla an.   
  
"Ich bin seine Frau, Misses Drusilla Harris. Darf ich fragen, wie es meinem Mann geht, Doktor?"  
  
"Er hat nicht viel Blut verloren, aber ich möchte ihn über Nacht hier behalten. Zur Beobachtung. Er hat neben der Schußwunde in der linken Schulter auch diverse Prellungen. Darf ich fragen, wie er dazu gekommen ist?"  
  
"Hat er es Ihnen nicht gesagt?", fragte sie gespielt verwundert.  
  
"Nein, Mister Harris möchte nicht darüber sprechen."  
  
"Sie müssen ihn verstehen, Sir, mein Xander ist sehr Stolz und er hat sich bei einer Schlägerei verletzt. Er hat verloren, verstehen Sie? Das hat sein Selbstbewußtsein beschädigt. Tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen und sprechen Sie ihn nicht drauf an?"  
  
"Es ist eine Schußwunde, das muß ich der Polizei melden."  
  
"Das habe ich schon. Die Polizei will Morgen vorbeikommen und mit Ihnen sprechen."  
  
"Exzellent, Ma'am. Möchten Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Mann?"  
  
"Liebend gerne! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn!"  
  
  
Inzwischen kämpfte Caitlin mit einem Schwert in einer Hand und einer Fackel in der anderen. Je näher sie an das Kontrollzentrum kamen, desto selbstmörderischer wurden ihre Gegner. Die Vampirin konnte ihre Verzweifelung spüren. Es spornte sie nur weiter an. Sie metzelte alles nieder, was ihr in den Weg kam. Es gab für sie nichts schöneres als ein richtiges Blutbad. Das erinnerte sie so an die guten alten Zeiten mit Angelus.   
  
Wenige Minuten später hatten sie Melodys Soldaten vernichtend geschlagen und waren im Kontrollzentrum angekommen. Und alle machten lange Gesichter. Es war gerade mal fünf Meter breit und sechs Meter lang, in vier Reihen waren Computerterminals, Telefone und Faxgeräte aneinandergereiht, auf einem großen Monitor flimmerten Nachrichten.   
  
"Das ist... nicht, was ich erwartet habe!", meinte Willow.  
  
"Doch, ich hab mit so was gerechnet. Moderne Vampire organisieren sich über das Internet und benutzen lasergesteuerte Präzisionsgewehre", erklärte Caitlin ihr. "Willow, hack Dich ins Netzwerk und finde eine strategische Karte, Kaufverträge oder so was, was den Aufenthaltsort von Spike und Buffy enthält. Ich will die ganze Festplatte kopieren, weiß aber nicht, ob ein Virus installiert ist, deshalb mußt Du gleichzeitig anfangen. Der Rest durchsucht alles!"  
  
"Du bist ein Hacker?", fragte Willow überrascht, während sie ihre Arbeit machte.  
  
"Kann ganz nützlich sein."  
  
"Wo hast Du das gelernt?"  
  
"Ich hab mal für die Regierung gearbeitet..."  
  
"Du warst beim Geheimdienst?!"  
  
"Na ja, nichts großes, aber ich hab ein paar Dinge dort gelernt. Informatik, Umgang mit Sprengstoffen, Hacken, Operationen wie diese hier zu kommandieren..."  
  
"Cool! Wie bist Du an den Job rangekommen?"  
  
"Mein damaliger Freund war Abteilungsleiter beim CIA", erläuterte sie wie selbstverständlich.  
  
"Und warum habt Ihr Euch getrennt?"  
  
"Das haben wir nicht. Er wurde bei einer Auslandsmission enttarnt und exekutiert."  
  
"Oh, das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich gern an ihn."  
  
"War er der dritte?"  
  
"Mm-hm. Er wußte, daß ich ein Vampir war, und es störte ihn nicht. Wie hätte ich es vertuschen können? Ich brauch Blut, meine Verletzungen heilen unnatürlich schnell, ich kann mich nicht lange in der Sonne aufhalten, habe keinen Herzschlag... Jedenfalls hatten wir ein paar gute Jahre. Wie weit bist Du, ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei?"  
  
"Irgendwie werde ich immer blockiert, ich komm einfach nicht rein!"  
  
"Laß mich mal ran." Caitlin nahm sich die Tastatur und tippte ein paar kryptische Befehle ein, wartete, tippte. Nacheinander erschienen Hinweise auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Access allowed  
  
Data base is loading  
  
"Voilà!"  
  
"Wie hast Du das gemacht?"  
  
"Erfahrung." Cat zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und ging zu ihrem Computer zurück.  
  
  
Keine halbe Stunde waren sie fertig in der ehemaligen Spedition. Cat holte aus ihrem Rucksack Heroin und wies Helen an, die Beutel in der Lagerhalle zu verstecken. Dann deponierte sie überall in und um das Hauptgebäude Sprengstoff.  
  
"Was wollen Sie damit machen?", fragte Oz.  
  
"Das Haus in die Luft jagen. Ich will es wie die Rache einer verfeindeten Gang aussehen lassen."  
  
"Aber dafür ist das doch viel zu wenig."  
  
"An den richtigen Stellen plaziert, erreicht man auch mit wenig Mitteln ein passables Ergebnis." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, "nur noch drei Minuten bis zur Explosion, wir sollten uns besser beeilen!"  
  
  
In der Ferne war gerade die Explosion zu hören, als die Gruppe ihr Tempo verlangsamte. "Kann ich Dich mal was fragen, Cat?"  
  
"Klar. Geht schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach!", befahl sie ihren Leuten.  
  
"Danke. Und jetzt erzähl mir jede Einzelheit über Deinen CIA-Freund!"  
  
"14 Jahre zu erzählen könnte etwas lang werden. Wo soll ich anfangen?"  
  
"Wie habt Ihr Euch kennengelernt?" Willow war gespannt, zu hören, wie sich Caitlin in einen menschlichen Mann verliebt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie so Buffy und Angel besser verstehen. Auch wenn sie ahnte, daß Angel und Caitlin, wieder, ein Paar waren.  
  
  
Mai 1981, ein Strand vor San Francisco  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, schon ungefährlich für einen Vampir, tauchten den Horizont in ein rotes Licht. Das Bild, daß sich bot, war unwirklich und wunderschön. Caitlin spazierte in einem weißen Sommerkleid den leeren Strand entlang, sah dabei aufs Meer hinaus.   
  
Sie war vor zwei Wochen mit Danny und seiner Freundin nach San Francisco gezogen. Sie verband mit New York zu viele Erinnerungen an Angel, der sie vor vier Monaten verlassen hatte. Cat wollte nach Europa zurück, aber dann hatte sie hier eine Sicherheitsfirma angeboten bekommen. Da sie eine Veränderung suchte und Danny kaum Deutsch sprach, sie wollte nicht Angelus alte Kumpels in Irland treffen, darum nach Deutschland, wo Freunde lebten, kaufte sie die Firma. Sie war heruntergewirtschaftet, zugegeben, aber das Wohn- und Geschäftshaus war schon renoviert, in ein paar Tagen kam die Ausrüstung und zu dritt würden sie die ersten Aufträge erledigen können.  
  
Sie war so ihn ihren Gedanken versunken, daß sie ihre Umgebung ganz vergaß. Als sie das nächste Mal aufblickte, erhellte der Vollmond die Küste. Dank ihrer Vampir-Sinne fiel ihr das Sehen leicht. Sie sah sich um, in der Hoffnung auf ein frisches Abendbrot. Sie war allein. Hatte sich da nicht etwas auf dem Wasser bewegt? Sie schaute genauer hin. Und sah einen Surfer.   
  
Sie mußte nicht lange warten, bis er an Land kam. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihm. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Er sah wirklich süß aus, mußte sie zugeben. Blond, blauäugig, braungebrannt, sportlich, Mensch, genau ihr Typ. Sie warf ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, "so spät noch am Surfen?"  
  
"Man sollte den Tag nutzen."  
  
Und auch noch diese Stimme. "Gutes Argument!"  
  
"Hast Du Lust auf einen Drink?"  
  
Lieferung frei Haus! Das hörte sich immer besser an. "Ich geh schnell nach Hause und zieh mir was anderes an, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde?"  
  
"Okay. Am Pier ist so ne Disco, ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr..."  
  
"Ich bin da!" Sie winkte ihm kurz nach und ging die fünf Minuten zu ihrem Haus.  
  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Was und?", ließ Cat sie zappeln.  
  
"Bist Du in die Disco? Hast Du ihn gegessen?"  
  
"Ich bin hin, aber er hat mich versetzt. Der Türsteher hat mir einen Zettel von ihm gegeben, daß er weg mußte und seine Telefonnummer. Ich hab ihn ins Meer geworfen."  
  
"Und das ist alles? Du hast ihn nie wiedergesehen?"  
  
Caitlin lachte leise. "Doch, und ob ich ihn wiedergesehen habe!"  
  
  
Sommer 1982, San Francisco, vor dem Gebäude von McKee Security Inc.   
  
Die Geschäfte liefen gut. Sehr gut. Sie waren inzwischen zwölf Bodyguards und mußten trotzdem noch Aufträge ablehnen. Caitlin, beste Kämpferin des Teams und überzeugter Single, ging scheinbar zur Mülltonne. Sie hatte seit Tagen das Gefühl, daß sie beobachtet wurden. Und tatsächlich, sie konnte ihren Stalker riechen. Ein Mensch, männlich, starker Adrenalinausstoß, Schweiß, er fürchtete vermutlich seine Entdeckung. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen aus der Hofeinfahrt.  
  
Ein Griff und sie zog den Mann an der Gurgel in den Hinterhof. Mit einer Hand hob sie ihn hoch und schlug ihn dann zusammen. Er rappelte sich auf, zog seine Waffe, die Cat ihm aus der Hand trat. Sie zückte ihre eigene. "Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, Hände über den Kopf, Beine auseinander!", rief sie.   
  
"Das werden sie bereuen, Miss."  
  
"Nicht so sehr, wie Sie!" Cat ersetzte die Waffe in ihren Händen durch Handschellen, fesselte ihn. Dann schlug sie seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Ihr Name und der Ihres Auftraggebers! Sofort, oder ich mache Hackfleisch aus Ihnen!" Zum Beweis hielt sie sein Kinn in einer Hand, so, daß sie sein Genick mit einem Griff brechen konnte, mit der anderen durchsuchte sie ihn. "Danny, wir haben Besuch!"  
  
"Tun Sie das nicht, ich warne Sie, McKee! Sie werden es bereuen!" Er wehrte sich, konnte sich sogar umdrehen, als Caitlin abgelenkt war. Ein Tritt in die Weichteile und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
"Erstens: SIE sind nicht in der Position, MIR zu drohen! Zweitens: Ich hasse Drohungen!" Ein Tritt aufs Schienbein. "Drittens: Ich hasse Bluffs!" Sein Kopf machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Betonboden.   
  
"Verdammt, Miss McKee! Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen, egal, was Sie mit mir machen!"  
  
"Das brauchen Sie auch gar nicht. Ich habe gerade Ihren CIA-Ausweis gefunden! Joshua Foster! Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Foster! Kommen wir zur nächsten Frage: Wofür sind Sie hier?"  
  
"Hi, Cat! Was gibt's? Uh, ich sehe, Du hast Dir schon einen Appetitanreger geholt! Darf ich ihn jetzt übernehmen?"  
  
"Aber denk dran: Er ist ein VIP-Gast! Wir haben nicht alle Tage die CIA zu Gast!"  
  
Sie gingen ins Büro, mit dem gefesselten und halb bewußtlosen CIA-Agent, brachten ihn in den Verhörraum. "Ich übernehme das hier", bot Caitlin großzügig an.  
  
"Okay, ich bestell uns schon mal Pizza."  
  
"Danke, Danny!" Sie umkreiste den, auf einem Stuhl sitzenden, Mann neugierig. "Kennen wir uns nicht? Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich Sie schon einmal gesehen."  
  
"Letztes Jahr am Strand, ich hab sie versetzt", lachte der Mann humorlos.  
  
"Natürlich! Sie sind der Sunnyboy! Meinen Sie nicht auch, daß Sie mir eine Erklärung schulden?"  
  
"Ich hatte einen Einsatz." Zwischendurch spuckte er Blut auf den Boden. "Hat Ihnen der Türsteher nicht meine Nachricht gegeben?"  
  
"Hat er."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich hab sie ins Meer geworfen. Ich bin nicht auf Männer angewiesen, die mich gleich beim ersten Date wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln!"  
  
"Offensichtlich nicht. Sorry, ich war zwei Monate jeden Abend am Strand, weil ich gehofft hatte, daß sie wiederkommen."  
  
Caitlin konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Und ich war zwei Monate NICHT am Strand, weil Sie sonst einen Notarzt gebraucht hätten!"  
  
Foster lächelte, obwohl es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Er war noch nie so von einer Frau fasziniert gewesen wie von McKee. Sie hatte eine gefährliche, aber auch mysteriöse Ausstrahlung. Er spürte, daß sie etwas dunkles umgab und er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was. Selbst, wenn er dafür noch eine Portion Prügel einstecken mußte.   
  
Die Vampirin besann sich auf das Verhör. "Also, Mister Foster, was haben Sie hier gesucht?" Sie schien gar nicht in Erwägung zu ziehen, daß er es ihr verschweigen würde.  
  
"Wenn ich Ihnen das sage, muß ich Sie töten..."  
  
"Ich glaube, daß ich gerade erst bewiesen habe, wie gut ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann. Oder wollen Sie etwa kastriert werden?", fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
"Das würden Sie wirklich machen?"  
  
"JA!"  
  
"Okay, ich sag's Ihnen! Unter einer Bedingung!"  
  
"Welche?", stöhnte Cat.  
  
"Sie gehen heute Abend mit mir aus!"  
  
"Akzeptiert, und jetzt fangen Sie an, bevor ich Sie doch noch erschieße!"  
  
Foster warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, bevor er begann. "Ihr neuester Klient hat unzählige Verbrechen begangen. Von Waffenhandel über Mord bis Erpressung von Politikern. Wir haben aber nicht genug Beweise, um ihn festzunehmen. Mein Team und ich haben den Befehl bekommen, diese Beweise zu finden. Als wir erfuhren, daß er von Ihren beschützt wird, habe ich sie beschattet. Ich hoffte, daß sie uns zu seinem Versteck führen, wo wir dann Wanzen installieren könnten. Das war alles!"  
  
"Und was macht Sie so sicher, daß ich es meinem Klienten nicht erzähle?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber haben Sie mir eine andere Wahl gelassen?"  
  
"Punkt für Sie! Was soll ich jetzt, Ihrer Meinung nach, tun?"  
  
"Uns helfen?"  
  
"Ich bin meinem Klienten gegenüber verantwortlich."  
  
"Wieviel bedeutet Ihnen Gerechtigkeit, Miss McKee?"  
  
"Gewonnen! Wir helfen Ihnen. Aber nach unseren Regeln: Wir erhalten alle Informationen, über die Sie verfügen und werden über jeden Fortschritt informiert, ich werde für Sie nicht das Leben meiner Leute riskieren. Des weiteren bezahlen Sie uns nach unserem Satz. UND ich will das von Ihrem Boss schriftlich bekommen!"  
  
"Angenommen. Aber das mit meinem Boss ist nicht notwendig. Ich leite diese Ermittlung und kann Ihnen die Zusagen verbindlich geben."  
  
"Dann arbeiten wir jetzt zusammen! Ach übrigens, Danny hat mir eben ein Zeichen durch die Tür gegeben, daß Ihre Identität überprüft wurde. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt in ein Krankenhaus."  
  
  
"Und der ist tatsächlich mit Dir ausgegangen?"   
  
Caitlin nickte grinsend. "Er riskierte mindestens einmal pro Woche sein Leben, um in einem wahnwitzigen Manöver irgendeinen Schwerverbrecher zu finden. Da machte ihm ein bißchen mehr Gefahr nichts aus."  
  
"Hast Du ihm gesagt, daß Du ein Vampir bist, bevor oder danach Du CIA-Agent wurdest?"  
  
"Bevor. Nach... es müssen fünf Monate gewesen sein, als er durch Zufall merkte, daß ich keinen Herzschlag habe. Da mußte ich es ihm sagen."  
  
"Wie hat er reagiert?"  
  
"Zuerst hat er gelacht, dann war er sprachlos und danach neugierig. Aber er hatte nie Angst, daß ich ihn essen würde. Das habe ich ihm immer hoch angerechnet."  
  
"Ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"  
  
"Ach, er war ein Mystery-Fan. Da hat es ihm nicht so viel ausgemacht."  
  
"Da hattest Du echt Glück, es sind nicht viele so cool."  
  
Cats Handy klingelte. "Tschuldigung. Guten Abend, Caitlin", meldete sie sich auf dem privaten Handy. "Wie geht es Xander? ... Gut, oh das freut mich! Willow, Xander geht es gut, Drusilla ist bei ihm im Krankenhaus ... Ach ja, wieso? ... Okay, verstehe ich. Welche Diagnose hat der Arzt genau gestellt? ... Er ist in den besten Händen, ich kenne das Krankenhaus ... Nein, Dru, mach Dir keine Sorgen um ihn, er ist in den besten Händen. Nein, komm besser zum Hotel zurück, wir müssen was besprechen ... Okay, wir sehen uns dann."  
  
"Was ist mit Xander?"  
  
"Drusilla, er wurde in der Notaufnahme operiert und reißt schon wieder Witze, aber er soll über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben. Nur zur Beobachtung. Es geht ihm gut, Willow, er ist der Klinik, für die ich seit letztens arbeite. Dort sind die besten Ärzte von der ganzen Westküste versammelt."  
  
"Kannst Du hierbleiben? Dann muß er nicht alleine nach Hause."  
  
"Wir werden die Nacht noch nicht zurückfahren. Es ist jetzt schon Mitternacht, wir müssen erst zum Hotel, da muß ich Euch behandeln, das Flugzeug kann Nachts nicht starten, also müßten wir mit dem Auto zurück, das schaffen wir nicht bis Sonnenaufgang."  
  
"Und wegen der Schule?"  
  
"Ihr ruft Eure Eltern an und sagt ihnen, daß ihr bei Freunden schlaft. Ich habe eine Freundin in der Klinik, die Euch in die Akten einträgt und rufe Euren Schuldirektor an. Den verpaßten Lehrstoff bringe ich Euch bei. Sag mal, hast Du Dir nicht so schlimm den Magen verdorben?", griente Caitlin.  
  
"Es ist schrecklich! Ich krümme mich vor Schmerzen!"  
  
  
Teil 4  
  
Mit Caitlin, Danny und Oz holte Willow am nächsten Morgen Xander in der Klinik ab. Dank ihren guten Kontakten zum Chefarzt wurde er schon um sieben Uhr entlassen, rechtzeitig vor Sonnenaufgang. "Hi Xander!"  
  
"Hi Willow!"  
  
"Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
  
"Als wäre ein Bagger über mich gefahren. Und damit meine ich nicht so einen kleinen Bagger, sondern einen richtig großen..."  
  
"Verstehe. Kannst Du laufen oder soll ich die Schwester einen Rollstuhl bringen lassen?"  
  
"Ich kann schon raus?"  
  
"Ja. Caitlin kennt den Boß. Du mußt nur die Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben. Ach ja, ich hab Dir was zum Anziehen mitgebracht. Vampir-Stil macht Dir hoffentlich nichts aus." Sie öffnete eine Tasche und holte Kleidung raus, half ihn beim Umziehen.  
  
"Alles ist besser als das Krankenhauszeug! Wie geht es den anderen?"  
  
Willow wunderte sich darüber, daß er so ernst war. "Mehr oder weniger gut. Ich hab mir ne Rippe angeknackst, Oz hat einen Pflock in die Schulter bekommen, Dannys Arm und eine Rippe sind gebrochen, jeder von uns hat massenhaft Prellungen, Verstauchungen, et cetera, den Vampiren geht es auch nicht viel besser... Aber wenigstens haben wir es alle überlebt!"  
  
"Wie geht es... Drusilla?"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet..."  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, hat sie eine Gewehrsalve abbekommen, aber in zwei bis drei Tagen ist sie wieder ganz die alte."  
  
"Ich hätte Euch helfen müssen!"  
  
"Nein, Xander, Du hättest uns nicht helfen können, Du bist verletzt."  
  
"Die anderen wurden auch angeschossen!"  
  
"Ja, aber Vampiren macht das nicht soviel aus wie Menschen!"  
  
"Weißt Du, was aus meinen Klamotten geworden ist?"  
  
"Die Schwester sagte, daß sie nur noch blutige Fetzen waren und im Müll gelandet sind."  
  
Er zog sich seine Jacke an und ließ sich vom Bett gleiten, "kein Problem. Können wir gehen?"  
  
"Ja, klar!"  
  
Der Chefarzt verabschiedete sich gerade von der Gruppe auf dem Flur, als Willow und Xander aus dem Zimmer kamen. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hallo."  
  
"Guten Morgen."  
  
"Wo kann ich die Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben?"  
  
"Hier sind sie", hielt Cat ihm einen Bogen vor die Nase.   
  
"Danke." Xander unterschrieb und gab ihr den Zettel zurück.  
  
"Ebenfalls danke. Wir müssen das nur abgeben, dann sind wir fertig. Wie geht es Dir, Xander?"  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend..."  
  
"Wenn Du auch damit einverstanden bist, werden wir kommende Nacht zurückfliegen."  
  
"Jepp! Wieder in dem coolen Jet?"  
  
"Zu 99 Prozent."  
  
"Dürfen wir Fotos darin machen? Cordelia wird ausflippen, wenn sie sieht, was sie verpaßt hat!"  
  
"Sicher. Habt Ihr Lust, Euch heute die Stadt anzusehen?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" Oz sah hoffnungsvoll zu seinen Freunden. Beide nickten.  
  
"Du kommst mit zu Michael, nicht, Danny?"  
  
"Natürlich. Wir setzen Euch irgendwo in der Innenstadt ab, von da kommt Ihr überall hin."  
  
"Wer ist Michael?"  
  
"Jemand", erwiderte Danny gereizt. Xander wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, als ihn Danny mit einem warnenden Blick zum Schweigen brachte. "Welpe, merk Dir eins: Vampirangelegenheiten sind Vampirangelegenheiten und gehen Euch Menschen einen Scheißdreck an!"  
  
Die drei Teenager sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an, dann Caitlin. Auch ihr Gesicht war zu einer eiskalten Maske geworden. "Hört auf Danny!"  
  
  
Mit ihrem Mercedes fuhren Caitlin und Danny durch das dämmrige San Francisco in einen Slum. Sie hatte sich unter einer Decke auf dem Rücksitz verkrochen, er fuhr. Durch verdreckte Straßen, vorbei an Drogensüchtigen und Betrunkenen, bis er vor einem fensterlosen Lagerhaus, daß, nach dem Verfall zu urteilen, seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr bewohnt sein konnte, eine Vollbremsung hinlegte und den Motor abschaltete. "Wir sind da, Cat! Noch kein Sonnenstrahl zu sehen, Du kannst aussteigen!" Aus dem Handschuhfach holte er eine Bombe mit blinkendem Zünder, verband sie mit dem Lenkrad.  
  
"Das ist mein Glückstag!"  
  
Beide stiegen sie mit gezückten Pistolen aus dem Wagen, gingen zum Kofferraum, legten die sündhaft teuren Kaschmir-Mäntel hinein. Darunter trugen sie Lederkleidung, Kampfkleidung, und ein beachtliches Waffenarsenal. Dann klappten sie den Kofferraum zu, verschlossen den Wagen aber nicht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schritten sie zu dem Lagerhaus.  
  
"Wir sollten uns diese Wegfahrsperre patentieren lassen!"  
  
"Faszinierend, wie vielseitig verwendbar Plastiksprengstoff ist..."  
  
"Mm-hm..."   
  
Sie gingen zum Eingang, klopften. Dann preßten sie sich mit Pistolen im Anschlag gegen die Wand. Man konnte ja nie wissen...  
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte eine männliche Stimme.  
  
"Caitlin und Danny McKee, wir werden von Michael erwartet."   
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür maschinell, sie gingen langsam hinein. Der Raum, in den sie kamen, war vollkommen dunkel. Plötzlich wurde das Licht angeschaltet. Sie waren in einem leeren, weißen Gang, in dem nur zwei Videokameras, ein Lautsprecher, Mikrofon und eine Neonleuchte hangen. Es gab keine zweite Tür, kein Fenster, nichts.   
  
"Wie lauten unsere Befehle?" Keine Antwort, aber die Wand am Ende des Ganges fuhr nach oben, enthüllte eine weitere weiße Wand. Die Vampirin und der Mensch gingen darauf zu.  
  
Als sie die erste Wand passiert hatten, fuhr sie wieder nach unten und ein Teil der zweiten Wand fuhr zur Seite, gab den Weg in eine kleine Liftkabine frei. Sie gingen hinein und die Tür/Mauer schloß sich. Der Aufzug war edel, Mahagoniwände, Kristalleuchter, Perserteppich, aber keine Knöpfe.  
  
"Wow, die haben einiges getan, seid ich das letzte Mal hier war!", staunte Danny.  
  
"Image ist alles!", lächelte Caitlin.   
  
"Wo fahren wir hin?"  
  
"Ich denke, zu Michael."  
  
  
Nach einer ziemlich langen Fahrt hielt der Fahrstuhl wieder und die Türen öffneten sich. Danny verschlug schon der erste Blick, den er erhaschen konnte, die Sprache. Sie hatten SEHR viel seit seinem letzten Besuch geändert. Von einem langen Flur, im gleichen Design wie der Aufzug, gingen rechts und links Türen ab, er konnte nur erahnen, was sich hinter ihnen befand. "WOW!"  
  
Ein Mann mit dem Aussehen von Ende 30, in vornehmem Anzug, führte sie durch den Flur. "Guten Morgen, Caitlin, Danny! Na, wie findet Ihr unser neues Innendesign?"  
  
"Es ist atemberaubend! Richtig Ehrfurcht einflößend!"  
  
"Das werte ich mal als Kompliment. Hier ist schon mein Büro." Michael ließ sie in das "Büro", die gleiche Innenarchitektur, ein riesiger Raum. "Nehmt bitte Platz."  
  
"Danke." Cat und Danny setzten sich in eine Couchecke.  
  
"Darf ich Euch etwas zu Trinken anbieten?"  
  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest Du immer einen köstlichen irischen Whiskey..."  
  
"Pur wie immer?"  
  
"Klar", lächelte Caitlin.  
  
"Und Du, Danny?"  
  
"Bitte einen Cognac. Aber einen kleinen, ich muß noch Auto fahren."  
  
"Wie Du wünschst." Er teilte Whiskey und Cognac aus, genehmigte sich ein Glas Rum. "Wenn Ihr möchtet, könnt Ihr nach unserem Gespräch gerne noch die Trainingseinrichtungen nutzen. Wir haben nicht nur die Inneneinrichtung modernisiert..."  
  
"Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an."  
  
"Nun?"  
  
"Hm? Ah, Du möchtest wissen, wie es gelaufen ist. Hervorragend! Mit der Hilfe einiger örtlicher Vampire und des Teams der Jägerin konnten wir den gesamten Festplatteninhalt Dir überspielen und das Gebäude unnutzbar machen. Alle Feinde wurden eliminiert."  
  
"Das sind großartige Nachrichten, Caitlin! Du weißt, daß unsere Chancen auf Erfolg bei der Vernichtung von Melody erheblich steigen würden, wenn uns die Jägerin zur Verfügung stände. Wie kommst Du bei ihrer Beifreiung voran?"  
  
"Wir wissen, wo sie festgehalten wird. Aber meine Kämpfer müssen sich vor der Stürmung mindestens 72 Stunden regenerieren."  
  
"Ja, ich habe Deinen Bericht über die physischen Schäden gelesen. Wir haben nicht genug Zeit, um auf die vollständige Genesung der Menschen zu warten."  
  
"Ähm... sie werden auch vor ihrer vollständigen Genesung kämpfen. Sie sind die FREUNDE der Jägerin", erinnerte Danny.  
  
"Ich möchte Montag um diese Zeit von Dir wissen, ob sie innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden stürmen können. Wenn nicht, schicke ich Dir ein Sonderkommando."  
  
"Danke, Sir."  
  
Jemand klopfte an. "Kommen Sie herein!"  
  
Ein Mädchen kam mit einem Aktenordner hinein. "Sir, die Computerabteilung läßt Ihnen das bringen."  
  
"Danke, Sie dürfen gehen."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Michael überflog schnell die Papiere. "Ein grober Bericht über die Computerdaten! Du hast uns viele wertvolle Informationen beschafft! Möchtest Du ihn lesen?"  
  
"Gern, danke."  
  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kamen Willow, Xander und Oz fröhlich ins Hotel zurück. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag San Francisco erkundet und schon beschlossen, in den nächsten Ferien wieder herzukommen. "Kommt Ihr noch mit zu mir?", fragte Willow hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, alleine mit Drusilla zu sein. Die zwei anderen Teenager nickten.  
  
"Jemand Zuhause?" Sie klopfte vorsichtshalber an.  
  
"Willow! Komm rein, aber paß auf die Sonne auf!"  
  
"Dürfen Oz und Xander..."  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Hi Hel!", sie umarmte ihre neue Freundin kurz.   
  
"Hi Willow! Wie ist die Stadt? Erzähl schon! Wollt Ihr ne Blut-Cola?"  
  
"Äh... lieber nicht."  
  
"Also?"  
  
"San Francisco ist cool! Ich LIEBE diese Stadt!"  
  
"Super! Geht Ihr heute Abend in die Disko?"  
  
"Wir haben extra gesorgt, daß wir vor Sonnenuntergang zurück sind. Falls uns Vampire als Abendessen aussuchen..."  
  
"Bitte! Lee und Mark kommen auch mit, wir könnten doch zusammen gehen."  
  
"Was ist mit Sam und Carl? Ich will denen nicht unbedingt begegnen."  
  
"Wollen in die Gothic-Bar. Wir haben so an ne ganz normale Disko gedacht, wo Menschen Freitags Abends tanzen, was trinken und so weiter, Ihr versteht?"  
  
"Hört sich doch gut an!"  
  
"Ja, komm mit, Willow!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Was ist mit Dru? Sie kommt doch auch, oder?"  
  
"Wollte eigentlich ein paar Gothics vernaschen, aber wenn sie hört, daß Du hingehst... Die ist verknallt in Dich, Xander!"  
  
Xander sah sich hilfesuchend um, "äh..."  
  
"Hat sich Cat schon gemeldet?"  
  
"Nö. Jetzt will ich aber in jeder Einzelheit wissen, was Ihr heute gemacht habt!"  
  
  
Samstag hatten die drei Teenager Giles eine Menge zu erklären. Trotzdem bereuten sie ihren Ausflug nach San Francisco nicht. Während die Vampire den Angriff planten, stellte die Scooby Gang Nachforschungen über ihre Generäle an. Sonntag Abend trafen sich in der Schulbibliothek Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Angel, Caitlin, Danny, Drusilla, Mark, Helen, Carl, Sam und Lee zu einer großen Einsatzbesprechung. Sie wußten, daß sie spätestens Dienstag Morgen handeln mußten.  
  
"Also, um das noch ein letztes Mal klarzumachen: Wir haben KEINE Woche Zeit! Ich muß Morgen früh der Union versichern, daß wir innerhalb 24 Stunden die Sache beenden, sonst sind wir raus aus dem Rennen! Und ich kann Euch nur sagen, wo die Sondereinsatzkommandos der Union hintreten, da wächst die nächsten Jahrzehnte kein Gras mehr!"  
  
"Ich wußte nicht, daß die Union auch Soldaten hat."  
  
"Eine Art Prätorianergarde, die uns Magier befreit, wenn wir von Feinden gefangengenommen wurden, damit wir unsere Geheimnisse verraten. In diesem Fall ist die ganze Union bedroht. Das bedeutet, die Geiseln sind nur zweitrangig und werden eliminiert, um die Aktion nicht zu gefährden!"  
  
"Aber wieso lassen wir nicht die Profis die Arbeit machen?"  
  
"Cordelia! Das hat Caitlin gerade erklärt! Weil die "Profis" Buffy erschießen werden!"  
  
"Wer es jetzt immer noch nicht verstanden hat, da ist die Tür!", maulte Helen.   
  
"Wir machen jetzt weiter! Also chronologisch: Die Zenturien eins und zwei postieren sich auf dem Hauptfriedhof..."  
  
"Was ist ne Zenturie?"  
  
Zur Antwort würgte der Vampir Lee Cordelia.  
  
"...Hauptfriedhof, warten auf ihr Signal. Eins kommandiert Samantha, zwei Mark. Scooby Gang, Danny, Helen, Lee, Dru und ich werden mit zehn Frischlingen das Lager angreifen, in dem Spike und Buffy festgehalten werden. Das wird nicht allzu schwer sein, da schon viele Kämpfer zum Friedhof sein werden, um Melody und die anderen Anführer zu beschützen. Wir kämpfen uns den Weg frei, holen sie raus und jagen das Ding hoch.  
  
Jetzt kommt alles aufs Timing an. Wenn Melody die Nachricht erreicht, daß ihre Geiseln weg sind, wird sie unseren Plan kennen und den Kampf starten. Mit Spike und Buffy müssen wir so schnell es nur irgendwie geht zum Friedhof, um dort die Zenturien zu verstärken. Sie sind nur Kanonenfutter, die Melody beschäftigt halten, bis wir da sind.  
  
Ab dann wird es wieder einfach. Wir pulverisieren und schlachten sie ab, gehen nach Hause, das war's! Hat irgend jemand INTELLIGENTE Fragen?"  
  
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir ein paar Leute auf dem Friedhof lassen?"  
  
"Normalerweise schon, aber wir dürfen auf keinen Fall scheitern. Das wäre unser aller Tod. Deshalb gehen wir lieber auf Nummer sicher, Mister Giles."  
  
"Was geschieht mit Melodys anderen Soldaten? Ich meine die, die nicht hier in Sunnydale stationiert sind. Wird sich die Union um die kümmern?"  
  
"Ja, anhand unserer Daten können sie den ganzen Sumpf ausheben."  
  
"Super! Ich möchte mit denen nämlich nichts mehr zu tun haben!"  
  
"Denkst Du ich, Willow?"  
  
"Nein, Hel. Aber Du hast Spaß am Kämpfen."  
  
"Stimmt!"  
  
"Dru, gehst Du heute mit mir ins Bronze?", flüsterte Xander der Vampirin zu.  
  
"Ich freue mich darauf. Holst Du mich ab?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Können wir BITTE noch mal aufs Thema zurückkommen?! Es gibt im Moment wichtigere Dinge als das Bronze! Also reißt Euch mal zusammen! Sam und Mark teilen sich die örtlichen Vampire auf, wie sie wollen. Der Rest untersteht direkt meinem Kommando. Die Anwesenden werden sich Morgen um 16 Uhr hier einfinden und aufteilen. Wegtreten."  
  
"Kommst Du noch mit zu mir? Wir wollen später in Willys Bar."  
  
"Klar! Oz?"  
  
"Nee, danke. Ich hab gleich Probe mit der Band!"  
  
"Schade", kicherte Willow und verschwand mit der Vampirin Helen in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Ciao!", verschwand auch Xander mit Drusilla.   
  
Giles sah von seinen Büchern auf und beobachtete, wie auch Samantha und Carl zu ihrer Gruft, dann Angel und Danny, der Rest einzeln, verschwand. Nach Sekunden war er alleine mit Caitlin McKee, die noch ein Gespräch am Handy führte. "Teenager!", seufzte er.  
  
"...Nein! Nein, Professor! Das ist keine Marketing-Strategie! Überlassen Sie mir die Presseerklärungen! Ich weiß, daß die Journalisten ein Statement verlangen, das ist normal, aber Sie dürfen jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Kompromiß: Ich schicke Ihnen in ein paar Minuten eine grobe Presseerklärung, die können Sie spätestens in 15 Minuten verlesen. Einverstanden? ... Gut, ja, ich setze mich gleich dran. ... Nein, Professor, ich kann wirklich nicht zu Ihnen kommen! ... Guten Abend, Professor Schmidt!" Sie klappte das Handy mit einem Stöhnen zu und packte den Laptop aus.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich kurz eine e-Mail schreibe. Mein Kunde in Deutschland hat einen Star eingeliefert bekommen und jetzt braucht er schnell eine Erklärung für die Boulevardpresse. Es dauert auch nur fünf Minuten, Mister Giles!"  
  
"Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, Doktor."  
  
"Danke!" Sie tippte mit geschulten Fingern ein paar Sätze in den Laptop, schickte dann die e-Mail ab.   
  
"So, ich hoffe, daß er jetzt zufrieden ist!"  
  
"Sie haben auch Kunden in Europa, Doktor McKee?"  
  
"Ja, ziemlich viele sogar."  
  
"Was genau ist Ihr Beruf?"  
  
"Och, ich mache mehrere Sachen", wich sie der Frage, wie immer, aus. "Ich habe sowohl selbständig als auch in Kliniken als Allgemeinärztin praktiziert, hab ne Ausbildung beim CIA gemacht, war mal Killer, arbeite auch als Hacker und PR-Berater, hatte schon ne Sicherheitsfirma und mehrere Kampfsportschulen, unterrichte... Was man halt so macht, wenn man über vier Jahrhunderte alt ist."  
  
"Interessant. In den Wächter-Tagebüchern konnte ich nur wenige Informationen über Vampire finden, die einer geregelten Arbeit nachgehen..."  
  
"Sie können genausogut direkte Fragen stellen, anstatt um den heißen Brei herumzureden, Giles! Ja, es ist ungewöhnlich, daß Vampire menschlichen Arbeiten nachgehen. Aber vertrauen Sie mir, es gibt mehr als Sie denken! Ich kenne mindestens ein Dutzend. Lesen Sie mal die Tagebücher über einen Vampir namens Colin. Er hat vom 9. bis zum 18. Jahrhundert gelebt, war ein irischer Adliger und so eine Art Ritter, bevor er umgewandelt wurde. Sein Sire war ein großer und mächtiger Meister."  
  
"Ich werde nachsehen, ob noch welche existieren." Die Wahrheit war, er hatte bereits anhand von Willows Informationen recherchiert, aber er wußte zu wenig über Colin, um ihn in den uralten, oftmals verschlüsselten, Aufzeichnungen zu finden.  
  
"Machen Sie das. Und wenn Sie einen Übersetzer brauchen, Angelus und ich stehen Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung."  
  
"Danke, das ist sehr großzügig. Haben Sie noch etwas Zeit?"  
  
"Wenn ich welche hätte?"  
  
"Ich habe seit Monaten einen Text herumliegen, der in einem Gälisch verfaßt ist, daß Angel nicht versteht. Würden Sie ihn sich bitte einmal ansehen? Er ist vermutlich aus dem 11. Jahrhundert."  
  
"11. Jahrhundert, huh? Da hat es noch nicht mal meine Sippe gebeben, aber ich wird's versuchen. Wo ist das gute Stück?" Sie setzte sich an den Bibliothekstisch und wartete darauf, daß Giles zurückkehrte.  
  
  
Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis er das Buch wiedergefunden hatte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln legte er den verstaubten Wälzer vor Caitlin auf den Tisch. "Bitte."  
  
"Das ganze Buch?"  
  
"Am meisten interessiert mich diese Seite", er klappte eine auf, "Angel vermutet, daß es ein Bericht über den Höllenschlund sei."  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich kann Ihnen nicht garantieren, daß ich das lesen kann."  
  
"Trotzdem danke." Giles verschwand wieder irgendwo in der Bibliothek, um die Wächter-Tagebücher nach Colin zu durchsuchen.  
  
Caitlin genoß die Stille, in der sie arbeiten konnte. Auf den ersten Blick machten die verschnörkelten Zeichen nicht mehr Sinn als ein Bild aus Farbklecksen. Sie wußte, daß früher solche Texte oft verschlüsselt waren, drehte das Buch in alle Richtungen, um einen Satz zu finden. Erfolglos. Danach versuchte sie sich die Zeichen anders vorzustellen, welche wegzulassen.  
  
"Mist! Okay, überlegen wir mal. Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor, als hätte ich es schon einmal gesehen. Aber wo und wann?"  
  
1599, Irland, Gutshof von Colin und Caitlin  
  
Caitlin stand in ihrem Ankleidezimmer und suchte mit ihrer besten Kammerzofe ein Ballkleid aus, ließ sich dabei von einem Dienstmädchen mit Wein bedienen. "Danke, Mary. Hol mir meine grüne Robe her, Bridget", befahl sie.   
  
"Ja, Mylady." Die Dienerin holte ein prunkvolles Ballkleid heraus. Es war dunkelgrün, mit Perlen, Rüschen und kostbarer Spitze besetzt, ganz aus Samt.  
  
"Das ist gut. Lege sie mir für den heutigen Abend bereit, mit den passenden Schuhen und meinem besten Geschmeide! Ich möchte nicht zu spät zu dem Ball kommen!" Die Zofe machte eine Verbeugung, als Caitlin den Raum verließ, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen.  
  
An diesem Abend würden Colin und sie einen rauschenden Ball für einen Hüter der Union geben, der ein alter Freund von ihrem Mann war. Dafür verbrachte sie seit drei Monaten, seit sie von dem Besuch wußten, jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek, um über Magie zu lesen. Sie war eine gute Hexe, aber an diesem Abend mußte sie umwerfend sein.  
  
In der Hausbibliothek ging sie zielstrebig an den "normalen" Werken vorbei, zur hinteren Wand, in der Hunderte Magie-Bücher standen. Der Großteil der Dienerschaft wußte, daß ihre Dienstherren Magier waren, aber sie wurden so gut behandelt, daß sie gar kein Interesse daran hatten, sie zu verlieren.   
  
Sie setzte sich mit mehreren Büchern auf ein orientalisches Diwan, schmökerte auf der Suche nach einem Thema für den Abend. Die ersten zwei kannte sie fast auswendig, aber das dritte Buch weckte ihr Interesse. Der Umschlag war leer. Als sie es öffnete, fand sie seltsame Zeichen, die sie erst für uraltes Gälisch hielt, aber sie waren unverständlich. Sie versuchte alle Tricks, die sie kannte, aber die Zeilen ergaben nach wie vor keinen Sinn. Nur die Überschriften alle paar Seiten waren lesbar.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie kalten Atem in ihrem Nacken und wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie legten. Caitlin drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. "Colin, Du bist ja schon zurück!"  
  
Wie immer war er perfekt in einem Samthemd mit Spitzen und Rüschen, weißer Hose und schwarzen Lederschuhen gekleidet, ein Schwert baumelte an seiner Hüfte, die kurzen blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, gelbe Augen funkelten sie schelmisch an. "Ja, mein Liebling?", flüsterte er.  
  
Sie lehnte sich verliebt an ihn und erklärte, "Ich habe Dich vermißt."  
  
"Ich habe Dich auch vermißt. Ich habe einen dänischen Großhändler überzeugen können, unsere Waren zu kaufen."  
  
"Das ist großartig!" "  
  
"Hast Du alles für den Ball vorbereiten lassen?"  
  
"Das müßt Ihr schon selbst erraten, mein Herr und Gebieter", neckte sie ihn. Cat gab ihm einen Kuß und zeigte ihm das Buch. "Colin, weißt Du, was das für merkwürdige Zeichen sind? Sind es Runen?"  
  
"Nein, das Buch... diese "Zeichen" sind eine Geheimschrift der Union. Ich habe dieses Buch von Michael, es wurde vor 800 Jahren verfaßt. Der Code ändert sich nur alle 200 Jahre, deshalb kann ich es noch lesen."  
  
"800 Jahre? Unglaublich! Darf ich fragen, was in ihm drinsteht? Es ist nur eine Frage, ich bin nicht wütend auf Dich, wenn Du es mir nicht sagst."  
  
"Ich liebe Dich und ich vertraue Dir, Caitlin, das weißt Du doch! Hier das zum Beispiel ist ein Zauber um in eine Parallelwelt zu reisen...", begann er.  
  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Caitlin.   
  
Giles ahnte, daß dieser Gesichtsausdruck kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. "Stimmt etwas nicht, Doktor McKee?"  
  
"Jein. Der Text dieses Buches hier ist verschlüsselt. Ich habe diesen Code schon einmal gesehen."  
  
"Und, was steht drin?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn GESEHEN, nicht GELERNT. Es wäre unsinnig gewesen, einen so alten Code zu erlernen."  
  
"Wann haben Sie ihn schon mal gesehen?", fragte Giles ungeduldig.  
  
"Um 1600 in den Archiven meines Mannes. Der Inhalt dieses verstaubten Wälzers hier ist ganze 1200 Jahre alt!"  
  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Hörgerät, ich habe 1200 verstanden."  
  
"ICH SAGTE 1200!" Besorgt beobachtete Caitlin, wie jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Bevor er einen Kreislaufkollaps bekam, hatte sie ihn aufgefangen und leitete Erste Hilfe-Maßnahmen ein.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten wachte Giles zum Glück wieder auf. Cat war direkt bei ihm. "Mister Giles, Sie hatten einen Kreislaufkollaps. Haben Sie Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nein, danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum. Ich habe geträumt, daß das Buch 1200 Jahre alt ist."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, aber das ist es. Vielleicht bringe ich Sie besser in ein Krankenhaus."  
  
Alle Alarmglocken schrillten bei dem Wächter. "Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit! Wenn das Buch so alt ist, muß es sehr wortvoll sein. Was steht da drin?"  
  
"Tja, das würde ich Ihnen sagen, wenn ich es wissen würde!"  
  
"Wie viele Personen können den Text entziffern?"  
  
"Theoretisch jedes Unions-Mitglied, daß vor 1200 Jahren ein Hüter war."  
  
"Und wie viele sind das?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber mehr wie ein paar Dutzend werden es auf keinen Fall sein. Zumal DAS Wissen nicht weitergegeben wird. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, den Text zu entschlüsseln: Entweder man findet jemand, der den Code entschlüsseln kann oder man hat Zugriff auf die Legende im Zentralarchiv."  
  
"Kann man den Text mit einem Computer dechiffrieren?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht. Aber soweit ich weiß, wurden so kompliziert nur sehr wichtige Texte verschlüsselt."  
  
"Worüber zum Beispiel?", fragte Giles, schlimmes ahnend.  
  
"Reise in Parallelwelten, Zeitreisen, Beobachtungen von Vergangenheit und Zukunft, Herstellung von unbesiegbaren magischen Waffen, Apokalypsen auslösen..."  
  
"Wollen Sie damit sagen, daß, wenn das Buch in falsche Hände gerät und es derjenige entschlüsseln kann, wir..."  
  
"...ein echtes Problem haben! Ich habe von den Überschriften die mit dem Höllenschlund übersetzt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, es handelt sich um einen Zauber, mit dem man die Kraft des Höllenschlunds nutzt, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern."  
  
"Das gibt eine Katastrophe!"  
  
"Allerdings!"  
  
Giles schwieg für eine Weile, faßte in der Zeit einen Entschluß, "So sehr ich dieses Buch auch studieren möchte, es ist besser bei Ihrer Union aufgehoben. Ihre Magier haben es erstellt und wir Wächter haben kein Recht, die Menschheit zu gefährden, nur um unser Wissen zu erweitern."  
  
Caitlin war gerührt von seiner Weitsichtigkeit. Hätte er das Buch nicht freiwillig herausgegeben, hätte sie es mit Gewalt nehmen müssen, um die Sicherheit der Menschen nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. "Vielen Dank", sagte sie ehrlich. "Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, daß Sie über unsere Fortschritte soweit informiert werden, wie es möglich ist."  
  
"Danke. Kennen Sie jemanden, der das Buch beschützen kann, während Sie Buffy befreien?"  
  
Sie nickte und tippte in ihr privates Telefon eine Kennzahl ein.   
  
Der Empfänger des Anrufs hatte gerade eine Besprechung mit seinem Team, als sein Notfall-Handy klingelte. "Entschuldigung." Er stand vom Konferenztisch auf und nahm das Gespräch an. "Michael, guten Abend!"  
  
"Caitlin..."  
  
"Ich bin in einer Konferenz, ruf mich später zurück."  
  
"Nein! Warte, Michael!"  
  
"Mach es aber kurz, ich hab zu tun."  
  
"Der Wächter der Jägerin hat mir ein Buch übergeben, daß dem Code nach 1200 Jahre alt und von einem Hüter der Union geschrieben sein muß. Du bist der einzige Autorität auf diesem Gebiet in ganz Nordamerika, Michael, Du mußt so bald wie möglich Sunnydale kommen!"  
  
Eine quälend lange Zeit herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Michael? Sag bitte etwas, wenn Du aufgelegt hast, bring ich Dich um!"  
  
"Hab nur befohlen, mein Flugzeug und das Auto vorzubereiten. Bin in zwei bis drei Stunden da."  
  
"Wir sind in der Bi..."  
  
"Keine Zeit! Bye!"  
  
  
"Wir haben Code Blau! Rok, ich brauche in 15 Minuten eine Prätorianergarde in meinem Wagen! Sie, Ashley, Martin kommen mit! Ich muß im Auto Jennifer sprechen! Hopp, hopp, wir haben nicht bis Morgen Zeit!"  
  
"Wie lange bleiben wir, Sir?"  
  
"Paar Stunden!"  
  
  
"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Giles mit seinem patentfähigen besorgter-Wächter-Gesicht.   
  
"Der Experte ist in zwei, drei Stunden hier."  
  
"Lebt er hier in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Nein, in San Francisco."  
  
"Aber...?"  
  
"Er fliegt mit seinem Privatjet. Ich würde vorschlagen, daß wir uns etwas zu Essen bestellen und warten. Er wird hierher kommen wollen, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."  
  
Giles konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er würde mit einem Experten der Union sprechen dürfen!   
  
  
Die Stunden waren bei chinesischem Essen und Erfahrungsaustausch schnell vorbeigeflogen. Cat und Giles hatten vergessen, daß Michael jeden Moment kommen konnte. Erinnert wurden sie daran erst, als sechs Prätorianer mit schwarzen Anzügen, Sonnenbrillen, Funkgeräten und gezückten Pistolen plötzlich in die Bibliothek stürmten. "Keine Bewegung und es geschieht Ihnen nichts!", befahl ein Mann und tastete Giles ab. Er sprach in sein Funkgerät, "gesichert, kommen Sie."  
  
Flankiert von sechs weiteren Frauen und Männern betrat Michael die Bibliothek. Von seinen Beschützern wäre er nicht zu unterscheiden gewesen, hätten sie ihn nicht übereifrig beschützt. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er seine Eskorte anhalten und ging nur mit einem Jungen auf den Wächter und Caitlin zu, mit einer weiteren sicherten sie ihre Pistolen.  
  
Er reichte Giles die Hand. "Guten Abend, Mister Giles. Entschuldigen Sie bitte den Aufwand. Mein Name ist Michael, ich bin Hüter und Präfekt der Prätorianergarde der Union. Dies ist mein Lehrling Alessandro." Der Teenager deutete ein Nicken an und trat einen Schritt hinter Michael zurück.  
  
Giles verarbeitete hastig die Informationen. Michael war nach Rang und Bodyguards zu urteilen ein hohes Tier und ein Soldat, aber auch ein Hüter. Darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Erst recht nicht, wie dieser Yuppie ein Experte für alte Texte sein konnte. Er war blaß und seine Hand hatte sich kalt angefühlt, wohl ein Vampir. Das würde vorige Fragen beantworten. Alessandro war höchstens 14.  
  
"Zeigen Sie mir bitte das Buch?", riß Michael Giles aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Bitte? Ah, das Buch. Selbstverständlich, Sir."  
  
Dem irischen Prätorianergeneral blieb nicht verborgen, wie unsicher Giles war. "Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, Wächter, brauchen Sie es nur zu sagen. Dann schicke ich jemand anderes."  
  
Der Engländer sah ihn erschrocken an. "Nein, Sir, ich habe kein Problem."  
  
"Ich glaube", erklärte Cat, "daß Mister Giles verunsichert, weil er nicht weiß, WAS Du bist, Michael..."  
  
"Das läßt sich leicht ändern. Ich bin 897 nach Christus als irischer Herzogssohn geboren und wurde mit meinem Bruder Colin 932 zum Vampir umgewandelt. Ich bin Caitlins Schwager."  
  
Ein 1100 Jahre alter Vampir war das letzte, was Giles erwartet hatte. "Uh..."  
  
"Noch etwas: Was in den Wächter-Tagebüchern über mich steht, ist bis in kleinste Detail war. Ich bin gewalttätig, gewissenlos und eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und jetzt zeigen Sie mir bitte endlich das Buch!"  
  
Er reichte dem Untoten, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, den alten Wälzer, "bitte."  
  
"Danke."   
  
Während Michael das Buch durchsah, unterhielt sich Caitlin leise mit Giles. "Es tut mir leid, ich hätte Ihnen vielleicht mehr über Michael sagen sollen. Aber glauben Sie mir, wenn man ihn besser kennt, ist er gar nicht mehr so ein Kotzbrocken. Er nimmt den Engländern nur noch die Besetzung von Irland übel. Aber im Vergleich zu Colin ist er Gold."  
  
"Ich mache Ihnen keine Vorwürfe, Doktor McKee."  
  
"Danke. Sie müssen wissen, daß er gewöhnt ist, zu kommandieren..."  
  
Michael atmete zischend ein, gab leise, "tz, tz, tz", von sich. Ein regelrechter Gefühlsausbruch bei ihm. Seine Prätorianergarde sah ihn entgeistert an. "Dimitrij, nehmen Sie Ihre Männer mit und sorgen Sie dafür, daß wir auf keinen Fall gestört werden!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!"  
  
"Darf ich bitte bleiben, Mylord?", flüsterte Alessandro mit gesenktem Kopf. Wie immer stand er einen Schritt hinter Michael. Nur beim Betreten des Raumes war er links neben ihm gegangen.  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen nicht befohlen, zu gehen, also bleiben Sie!", grollte Michael im Vampirgesicht.  
  
Giles machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Willow mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten, Caitlins Lehrling zu werden.   
  
"Alessandro, setzen Sie sich bitte neben mich", bat Michael nun freundlich.  
  
"Aye, aye, Mylord."  
  
"Caitlin, Mister Giles auch." Es war üblich, daß ein Lehrling als erstes von seinem Hüter aufgefordert wurde. Als ein außergewöhnlich konservativer und drakonischer Hüter hielt er diese alten Sitten ein.  
  
"Hast Du was gefunden, Michael?"  
  
"Mister Giles, ich bin beeindruckt! Ich gehe anhand des ersten Eindrucks davon aus, daß dies ein Original ist. Wir wußten, daß von dieser Aufzeichnung eines Hüters zwei Exemplare existieren. Eines wurde im Besitz einer unserer Männer gefunden, als er wegen Ketzerei angeklagt war und mit ihm vernichtet, wir gingen davon aus, daß dem zweiten ein ähnliches Schicksal wiederfahren sei." Bei der Erwähnung der Inquisition klangen in seiner Stimme Selbstvorwürfe mit.  
  
"Es freut mich, daß ich Ihnen helfen konnte."  
  
"Das haben Sie. Ich werde Sie über meine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten. Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir in Zukunft öfter zusammenarbeiten würden. Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung ist die Union dem Council of Watchers nicht feindlich gesinnt. Wir schätzen es lediglich nicht, wenn IHRE Jägerinnen UNSERE Magier pfählen."  
  
"Selbstverständlich... Wie kann ich Sie erreichen, Mister...?"  
  
"Nur Michael." Er schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel. "Schicken Sie mir bitte einfach eine e-Mail an diese Adresse."  
  
"Das werde ich machen. Wenn Sie möchten, würde ich Sie gerne Morgen der Jägerin vorstellen."  
  
"Ähm... das wäre weder gesund für Ihre Jägerin noch für mich. Aber wenn Sie einmal Hilfe benötigen sollten, oder nicht genug Zeit für aufwendige Recherchen haben, ich möchte mich gerne bei Ihnen erkenntlich zeigen."  
  
"Wenn Sie nur dafür sorgen, daß das Buch nicht in falsche Hände gerät."  
  
"Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort! Und Sie können gerne Caitlin fragen, ich gebe normalerweise keine Versprechen", lachte er und stand auf. "Nun..."  
  
"Wenn Sie wieder nach Sunnydale kommen, würden wir uns über Ihren Besuch freuen."  
  
"Darauf werde ich zurückkommen. Obwohl der Höllenschlund, solange er geschlossen bleibt, nicht mein Hauptaufgabengebiet ist, habe ich gelegentlich hier zu tun. Nochmals vielen herzlichen Dank für das Buch. Die Union steht tief in Ihrer Schuld, Mister Giles."  
  
"Ich hab es doch nur gefunden", stapelte der Wächter verlegen tief.  
  
"Sie hätten es genausogut für andere Zwecke mißbrauchen können. Was die Befreiung des Meistervampirs Spike und der Jägerin Buffy Anne Summers, sowie die Zerstörung der regionalen Basis von Melody betrifft, wünscht Ihnen die gesamte Union viel Erfolg. Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Giles!" Michael reichte ihm seine Hand.  
  
Er erwiderte den Händedruck, überrascht von den guten Umgangsformen des Vampirs, "auf Wiedersehen, Michael. Alessandro", lächelte er dem Jungen zu. Dieser nickte wieder nur. "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Flug."  
  
"Vielen Dank!" Hüter und Lehrling gingen nun wieder Seite an Seite, Alessandro zu Michaels Linker, um mit ihm einen eventuellen Angriff abwehren zu können. Als sie fast an der Tür waren, rief der Präfekt ihm nach, "lassen Sie die Finger von der schwarzen Magie, Ripper!", und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Mit offenem Mund sah Giles ihm nach. "Woher...?"  
  
"Er informiert sich immer über seine Gesprächspartner, bevor er sie trifft. Wir sollten jetzt beide nach Hause gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."  



	3. Caitlin 3

Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
Titel: Neue Freunde, neue Feinde  
Freigabe: PG-13 für Flüche.   
Teil: 3/3  
Spoilers: Angelus-Plot   
Inhalt: Caitlin, Meistervampirin, Hexe und alte Freundin von Angelus stellt das Leben von Angel und der Scooby Gang auf den Kopf. B/S + A/f  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Buffy: The Vampire Slayer gehören Joss Whedon, mir gehören nur diese FanFiction und meine Charaktere Caitlin, Danny, Michael, Helen und die anderen, die kleine Auftritte hatten, sowie die Union.  
Kommentar: Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwann, nachdem Willow Oz kennengelernt hat und Angel noch in der Stadt ist. Wann genau, bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen...  
Kommentar 2: Ich will eine Fortsetzung schreiben, ein Crossover mit Pretender, aber wann, das hängt von Eurem Feedback ab...  
  
  
Neue Freunde, neue Feinde 3  
Von Artemis  
  
  
  
Teil 5  
  
  
Als Buffy aufwachte, spürte sie als erstes Spikes Arme um sich. Sie gab ihm einen Kuß und holte sich dann das Frühstück an der Tür. Dabei ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wenn er schlief, wirkte er so friedlich und gar nicht wie der blutrünstige Vampir, der er war. Sie hatten abgemacht, daß sie in Gefangenschaft zusammen sein wollten, ohne sich Gedanken um "später" zu machen. Darüber konnten sie sich immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit war.  
  
Buffy hoffte still, obwohl sie dafür Gewissensbisse hatte, daß Angela und Caitlin wieder ein Paar waren, damit sie bei Spike bleiben konnte. Falls sie die Geiselhaft überlebten. Und falls er in Freiheit überhaupt noch etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Wenn Drusilla noch da war, war sich die Jägerin sicher, würde sie keine Chance haben.   
  
"Zu viele depressive Gedanken", schmatzte sie mit einem Muffin im Mund und stupste Spike an. "Hallo, Spike, schläfst Du noch? Es ist Blut für Dich gekommen."  
  
"Buffy?", murmelte er verschlafen.  
  
"Ja, Buffy! Hast Du Lust auf einen Blut-Kakao? Ich mach mir gleich einen Kakao, da kann ich Dir einen Becher mitmachen." Er grollte zustimmend. "Wie heißt das Zauberwörtchen?"  
  
"Jägerin töten?"  
  
Sie knuffte ihn lachend. "Wenn ich Dir mal Arsen reinschütte, mußt Du Dich nicht beschweren!"  
  
"Arsen ist ungefährlich für mich."  
  
"Glaub mir, Giles wird sich schon was einfallen lassen..." Sie ging zur Tür, wo sie inzwischen eine kleine Küchenausstattung gesammelt hatten und machte die Getränke. "Was wurde ich jetzt für einen RICHTIGEN Kakao von Mum tun!", seufzte sie. "Ich vermisse sie so sehr."  
  
Spike setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden, lachte. "Ich nicht, die Frau schwingt die Axt verdammt mörderisch!"  
  
"Ich werde das nie vergessen! Das war genial!"  
  
"Sie hat mir meinen Plan ruiniert! Es hätte perfekt sein können!"  
  
Buffy grinste und tätschelte seine Wange, "armes, armes Baby!"  
  
  
Mit vier Kombis raste die 20köpfige Gruppe nach Sonnenuntergang die Landstraßen vor Sunnydale ab, auf dem Weg zum Versteck von Buffy und Spike. Sie rasten, um zu wissen, wie lange sie für den Rückweg brauchen würden. Dank Luftaufnahmen kannten sie jedes Gebäude im Umkreis von einer viertel Meile auswendig. Und eine viertel Meile vor den Baracken ließen sie die Wagen auf einer verlassenen Farm stehen. Vier Frischlinge blieben als Fahrer zurück.   
  
Mit gezielten Bewegungen stiegen sie aus den Wagen aus, holten wieder ihre Rucksäcke aus den Kofferräumen und joggten den Feldweg entlang.   
  
Bald konnten sie schon die Umrisse der Farm erkennen. Die letzten Hundert Yard robbten sie durch das hohe Gras der Wiese, bis sie Einzelheiten erkennen konnten.  
  
Es waren drei Gebäude, ein kleines Farmhaus und zwei Ställe. Davor waren zwei Jeeps zu sehen und zwei 3-Mann-Teams patrouillierten um das Gelände. "Ich glaube, es sind Menschen. Ich kann keinen einzigen Vampir spüren", flüsterte Angel.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube, hier sind nur Menschen. Wäre ja logisch, weil Buffy Vampire fühlen kann. Und Melody rechnet bestimmt damit, daß sie keinen Menschen angreift."  
  
"Je näher wir rankommen, ohne uns erwischen zu lassen, desto größer sind unsere Überlebenschancen."  
  
"Ja! Die vier Teams teilen sich jetzt auf, wie wir besprochen hatten und gehen in Position."  
  
  
Zur vereinbarten Zeit waren alle Teams in Position.   
  
"Nord" waren Lee, Helen, Willow und ein Frischling. "Seid Ihr bereit?", fragte Lee, der das Kommando über das Quartett hatte.   
  
"Bereit", antworteten die zwei anderen Vampire und Willow gleichzeitig. Die Wicca vertraute Lee vollkommen. Natürlich, er war ein Vampir, aber in San Francisco hatte er auch alle Hoffnungen erfüllt.  
  
"West" unterstand Danny, er teilte das Team mit dem erfahrenen Vampir Mark und zwei Frischlingen. Er hatte genug Erfahrung mit ihnen, um sie zu kontrollieren.  
  
"Ost" kommandierte Drusilla. Obwohl sie nicht zurechnungsfähig war, hatte Cat ihr mit Xander zwei Frischlinge anvertraut.  
  
"Süd" war mit Caitlin, Angel, Oz und einem Frischling das stärkste Team, zudem hatte Caitlin das Oberkommando über die Mission. Wenn alle Stricke rissen, sollten sich die Überlebenden ihm anschließen.   
  
"Fühlt Ihr Euch genauso schlecht wie ich?"  
  
"Ich hab mich schon besser gefühlt", gestand Oz.  
  
"Wir werden es schaffen, Liam! Du mußt nur dran glauben."  
  
"Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn Buffy etwas zustößt..."  
  
"Und deshalb holen wir sie jetzt da raus! Die kann doch nicht erwarten, daß wir ihre Arbeit machen!", munterte Cat ihn auf.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"West?"  
  
"Bereit."  
  
"Ost?"  
  
"Bereit."  
  
"Nord?"  
  
"Bereit."  
  
"Süd ist auch bereit! Wir werden jetzt näher heranrobben und wenn das erste Team entdeckt wird, greifen wir an, ansonsten versuchen wir, das Gebäude zu erreichen. Die Gebäude werden nach Plan gesichert. Los!"  
  
  
Die vier Teams robbten sich vorsichtig an die Gebäude ran. Hinter einer Patrouille sprang Team West aus dem Gebüsch und brach den drei Menschen das Genick. Dann schlichen Sie zum Eingang des Hauses und hinein. Mit Handzeichen deutete Danny den Frischlingen, die erste Etage zu sichern. Er und Mark nahmen sich das Erdgeschoß vor. Zimmer nach Zimmer durchsuchten sie.  
  
Willow lenkte die zweite Patrouille ab, während die drei anderen sich an sie heran schlich. Ein paar Sekunden später war auch die Geschichte. Pistolen im Anschlag, huschten die drei zu einem Stall.  
  
Ost mußte den anderen Stall unter Kontrolle bringen. Er war kleiner, aber das mußte nicht heißen, daß er ungefährlicher war.  
  
Süd hatte derweil die gefährlichste Aufgabe. Sie mußten das ganze Gelände verminen.  
  
  
Willow schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie hinter Helen durch die angelehnte Stalltür schlüpfte. Sie war keine Kämpferin, sie war eine Hexe und ein Computerfreak, beschwerte sie sich in Gedanken. Es war Wahnsinn, sie in einen Kampfeinsatz zu schicken.   
  
"Dahin", flüsterte Lee fast lautlos.  
  
Willow hatte kein Vampir-Gehör. Sie überhörte das Kommando. Als er sie am Arm hinter sich herzog, wollte sie vor Schreck schreien.   
  
Der Vampir ahnte die Reaktion des Menschenmädchens voraus und preßte seine rechte Hand vor ihren Mund. "Psst", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie wehrte sich. "Willow! Ich bin es, Lee! Wir müssen da rein!"  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert durch. Als der Untote seine Hand wegnahm, nickte sie ihm mit einem stillen Dank zu und ging mit. Sie mochte den scheuen Vampir, obwohl er immer betonte, wie gerne er sie essen würde. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Lee besser kennenzulernen, um ihn, wenn sie ihn für gut genug befand, mit Helen zu verkuppeln.  
  
Sie stürmten den Raum, in dem zwei Männer vor einem Fernseher, einem Mikrofon und einem Computer saßen, Zeitung lasen. "Keine Bewegung!", schrie Lee sie an. "Hände hoch!" Die Männer folgten den Anweisungen. "Helen, Willow, fesselt sie." Er selbst überprüfte den kleinen schwarz-weiß Fernseher. Darauf sah er eine große Halle, in der sich Spike und die Jägerin befanden. Er sah sich die Schaltfläche ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann hatte er den richtigen Knopf gefunden. "Spike, Jägerin, ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Bereiten Sie sich jetzt darauf vor, Ihr Hotel zu verlassen und in die rauhe Wirklichkeit zurückzukommen."  
  
  
"Das war aber nicht Sprecher!", wunderte sich Buffy.  
  
"Es war Lee! Er ist mein bester Kämpfer, Jägerin!"  
  
"Super! Echt super! Jetzt hab ich die Geiselhaft überlebt und werde trotzdem umgebracht!"  
  
"Für mich steht der Waffenstillstand noch."  
  
"Für mich auch!"  
  
"Wir werden zuerst Melody vernichten und dann kann ich Dich immer noch umbringen!"  
  
"Das glaubst Du doch selber nicht, Spike!" Buffy trank ihren letzten Schluck Wasser und begann mit ihren Aufwärmübungen.  
  
  
Willow lehnte sich vor den Fernseher, zoomte das Bild auf Buffy. "Wenigstens wurde sie nicht mißhandelt. Sie scheint unverletzt zu sein."  
  
"Wenn Du vermeiden willst, daß es noch dazu kommt, solltest Du von dem Bildschirm wegkommen! Da erreichst Du nichts!"  
  
"Du hast recht, Helen. Was machen wir?"  
  
"Wir durchsuchen alles, bis wir sie finden. Angefangen mit den zwei Kerlchen hier." Sie ging auf die gefesselten Männer zu und ritzte einem die Halsschlagader an. "Wenn ich Dich verbinde, überlebst Du es vielleicht. Ich kann Dich aber auch meinem Frischling hier geben. Schau mal, wie gierig er schon kuckt!" Als der Mann nicht sofort antwortete, trat Helen ihm in den Bauch. "Antworte mir!"  
  
"Du kannst mich mal!"  
  
"Falsche Antwort!" Sie schoß ihm die Kniekehle weg. "Also?"  
  
"Ich werde Dir kein Wort sagen, Du Nutte! Melody kämpft für die Vampire! Aber Du hilfst, eine JÄGERIN zu befreien!"  
  
"Sorry, aber für philosophische Diskussionen habe ich heute keine Zeit! Essen ist fertig!" Sie schlug ihre Fangzähne in den Hals des Mannes.  
  
"Helen, hör auf! Tot nützt er uns nichts!"  
  
"Laß Sie!", hielt Lee Willow zurück. "Sie weiß, was sie macht."  
  
"Das will ich hoffen! ICH möchte Cat nämlich nicht in Deiner Haut stecken, wenn Du Cat erklären mußt, weshalb Dein Team den Erfolg der Mission ruiniert hat, auf Deinen Befehl!"  
  
Lee würgte sie grob, "halt den Mund, Rotkäppchen, oder ich saug Dich bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus!" Er stieß sie auf den Boden.  
  
Willow hustete und stand langsam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. "Lee, warum hast Du das gemacht?", fragte sie überrascht.   
  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Ich helfe Dir."  
  
"Okay, aber wenn Du mich jetzt fallen läßt, pfähle ich Dich!" Er lachte nur und zog Willow hoch.  
  
"Hast Du Dich verletzt?"  
  
"Mir tut alles weh und ich hab mir alles aufgeschlagen..."  
  
"Setz Dich und beiß die Zähne zusammen." Lee öffnete seinen Verbandskasten, holte daraus Pflaster, Tupfer und ein Desinfektionsmittel. Die junge Hexe sah ihn entgeistert an. "Das ist die beste Entschuldigung, die Du bekommst, also finde Dich damit ab", lächelte er.  
  
"Mir tut es auch leid. Wie lange bleiben wir hier?"  
  
"Bis Hel fertig ist."  
  
  
Caitlin und der Frischling verminten das Hauptgebäude, als ein Gegner aus der Tür kam. Sie konnte den jungen Vampir gerade noch zurückziehen, bevor die Frau sie gesehen hätte. "Das war knapp", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.   
  
"Was soll ich machen?"  
  
"Du bleibst schön hinter mir und wenn jemand kommt, springst Du zurück!"  
  
"Ja, Herrin."  
  
"Brav!" Sie lugte um die Ecke und zielte mit ihrer schallgedämpften Pistole auf den Rücken der Frau. Es war gefährlich, wenn Cat nicht richtig traf, konnte sie die anderen warnen. Aber es war die einzige Chance. Sie zielte und schoß.  
  
"Hil...", konnte die Frau gerade noch rausbringen.  
  
"Siehst Du, ein sauberer Schuß in den Kopf! So macht man das!"  
  
  
Angel und Oz saßen in einer Ecke des kleinen Stalls und beobachteten die Wachen. "Wir müssen da und da Sprengstoff plazieren. Kannst Du sie lange genug ablenken, damit ich in die rechte Ecke komme?", fragte Angel.  
  
"Klar", antwortete der Werwolf. Er schmiß ein Stück Holz lautstark in eine andere Ecke. Die Soldaten, die gerade Munitionskisten von einer Ecke in die andere transportierten, sahen gerade lange genug weg, damit Angel hinter ihren Rücken vorbeihuschen konnte.  
  
"Laß uns nachsehen", befahl ein Bulle zwei anderen Männern.  
  
  
Nord war inzwischen mit Wests Unterstützung die zwei Soldaten am "Verhören". Einen hatten sie schon zu Tode geprügelt, der andere stand kurz vor dem Verbluten.  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, die sind zu gut ausgebildet!", entschied Lee letztendlich. "Dann müssen wir eben jeden einzelnen Raum stürmen. Wir fangen hier an, arbeiten uns systematisch durch. Gleich werden welche überprüfen, wer Kontakt zu den Gefangenen hatte. Helen, erschieß den Mann! Wir ziehen ab!"  
  
Sie waren gerade aus dem Kontrollraum geschlüpft, als eine große Gruppe Soldaten in den ehemaligen Stall kam. Scooby Gang und Sunnydaler Vampire bekämpften sie mutig, aber sie waren überrascht worden. Und durch den Kampflärm wurden weitere Kämpfer herangelockt.  
  
  
Buffy und Spike hörten die Kampfgeräusche und schritten unruhig ihr Gefängnis ab. Es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig, hier zu sitzen, während draußen ihre Freunde ums Überleben kämpften.  
  
Als plötzlich die Tür entriegelt und geöffnet wurde, erwarteten sie ihre Befreier. Statt dessen waren es sechs von Melodys Soldaten. Zwei richteten Armbrüste auf Spike, zwei Maschinengewehre auf Buffy, einer bewachte die Tür und der sechste sprach. "Sie werden verlegt. Wenn Sie keinen Widerstand leisten und all unseren Befehlen folgen, wird Ihnen nichts geschehen! Bewegung!"  
  
Der Vampir und die Jägerin wechselten einen Blick und gingen zur Tür. "Wir kommen ja schon!", beschwerte sich Buffy.  
  
Hinter der Tür kamen sie in einen metallischen, dunklen Raum. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers wurde geöffnet und man brachte sie dadurch in einen Gang. Mit jedem Schritt kamen sie dem Kampflärm näher. Offenbar hatten das auch die Kämpfer gemerkt, denn sie drückten jetzt Buffy einen Gewehrlauf in den Rücken. "Eine falsche Bewegung und Sie sind tot!", grollte der Besitzer der Waffe.  
  
  
"Wir müssen da runter!", schrie Helen. Mit Danny und Mark in einer Reihe feuerte sie Gewehrsalven in den Gang. Sie drehten um eine weitere Kurve.  
  
  
Buffy und Spike hörten das Feuer immer näher kommen. Als eine weibliche Stimme durch den Gang hallte und darauf ein Schatten hinter der nächsten Biegung, rund 20 Meter entfernt, zu sehen war, griffen sie an.   
  
Buffy drehte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um die eigene Achse, schlug ihrem Gegner das Gewehr aus der Hand, ihn bewußtlos und duckte sich unter den Schüssen der anderen. Dabei hatte sie sich einen Pflock und ein Schwert von dem Bewußtlosen greifen können. Dann schleuderte sie ihr rechtes Bein zur Brust des Türstehers.  
  
Spike drehte sich ebenfalls um, schnappte seinem Gegner die Armbrust aus der Hand und warf sie gegen eine Wand, zerschmetterte sie. Er nahm sich die Pistole des Soldaten und schoß mit ihr auf den zweiten Armbrustschützen. Er verfehlte, der Mann schoß einen Pflock ab. Mit viel Glück konnte Spike rechtzeitig zur Seite springen.  
  
  
"Habt Ihr das gehört?", fragte Lee, während er die Schläge von zwei Gegnern abwehrte. "Hört sich wie ein Kampf an! Vielleicht konnten sie fliehen!"  
  
"Ja, aber wir stecken hier fest!", schrie Helen. Sie schlug einem Gegner den Pflock aus der Hand, fing ihn mit der anderen auf.  
  
Einer der Frischlinge war gegen die Wand gedrängt worden, versuchte sich mit Schüssen aus seiner Pistole zu befreien. Als er gerade auf einen Gegner feuerte, schlug ihm ein anderer einen Pflock in das Herz.   
  
Willow kam plötzlich auf eine Idee. "BUFFY!", schrie sie, so laut sie konnte. Vielleicht hörte ihre Freundin sie ja und antwortete. Dann konnten sie alle Teams herholen.  
  
  
Buffy glaubte, ihre beste Freundin rufen gehört zu haben. Ungläubig antwortete sie, "WILLOW? Willow, bist Du hier?"  
  
"JA! Wir sind hier! Halt durch!"  
  
"Machen wir!"  
  
"Wie geht es Spike?", fragte Lee.  
  
"Er kämpft neben mir!"  
  
"Das wurde auch langsam Zeit, Lee!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber wir mußten sie erst einmal finden!" Der Vampir nahm sein Funkgerät in die linke Hand, mit der rechten kämpfte er weiter. "Team Nord an Team Ost! Bewegt Eure Ärsche hierher, wir haben Spike und die Jägerin gefunden, sie sind entkommen! Brauchen Verstärkung, circa 20 Feinde! Team Süd, wie lange dauert das noch?"  
  
"Ich bin eine Hexe, aber ich kann keine Bomben hexen!", kam Caitlins Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. "Vielleicht 10 Minuten, wir beeilen uns! Viel Glück!"  
  
"Team Ost hier! Wir sind auf dem Weg!"  
  
"Leute, BEWEGT EUCH! Ich habe noch ein Date mit dem Tod heute!"  
  
  
"Soso, das ist also Dein bester Kämpfer!", versuchte Buffy, coolen Small Talk während des Kampfes zu machen. Sie hatten zwar weniger Gegner, aber dafür waren diese verdammt hartnäckig.  
  
"Er IST gut!"  
  
"Wenn er mir Willow lebend nach Hause bekommt, gebe ich ihm liebend gerne jede Ehrenmedaille, die es bei den Wächtern gibt!"  
  
"Ich frage mich, wo Cat ist..."  
  
"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wollte sie doch eine Zwei-Wege-Strategie kämpfen. Ein paar Top-Leute greifen Melodys Versteck an und der Rest lenkt ihre Armee ab. Bestimmt leitet sie eines der anderen Teams!", beruhigte Buffy ihn. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie besorgt Spike sein mußte. Sie hatte Willow wenigstens gehört und wußte, daß es ihr gut ging.  
  
  
Sie kämpften wie von Sinnen um jeden Zentimeter, um sich schlagend und schießend. Danny, unter Vampiren aufgewachsen und ein Kämpfer, der sich locker mit einem Meister messen konnte, hatte keine Probleme damit, daß Tempo der Untoten mitzuhalten. Willow hingegen war mit ihren Kräften am Ende. Sie waren höchstens eine Viertelstunde dran, aber das war schon jetzt der schwerste Kampf, den sie bisher gekämpft hatte. Wenn man die beste Freundin der Jägerin war und auf dem Höllenschlund lebte, bedeutete das eine Menge.  
  
Immerhin waren sie so nah an Buffy gekommen, daß sie diese und Spike am anderen Ende des Ganges kämpfen sehen konnten.  
  
"Hey, mach Dich nicht verrückt, Rotkäppchen, ich hab schon schlimmeres überlebt", ermunterte Mark sie zum Weiterkämpfen, während er neben ihr einem Menschen den Kohlkopf zertrat. "Es ist eine Verschwendung! Soviel köstliches Blut und wir haben keine Zeit, es zu trinken!"  
  
"Nah, auf dem Friedhof wirst Du noch genug Gelegenheit haben, Dich vollgepfropft zu schlemmen. Sag mal, warum hebt Ihr Euch nicht ein paar von denen auf? Dann müßt ihr Buffy vorerst nicht in die Quere kommen."  
  
"Gute Idee, Kleine! Aber was ist aus Deiner Moral geworden?"  
  
"Mark, ich hab Dir schon tausendmal gesagt, daß ich nicht Deine "Kleine" bin!"  
  
"Wie Du meinst, Süße!"  
  
"OH!", sie stupste mit der Faust spielerisch dem Vampir unters Kinn. Er gehörte mit Lee zu Helens Mitbewohnern und sie war ein paar Mal mit ihm und der Clique ausgegangen. Obwohl sie mit seiner draufgängerischen Art nicht so viel anfangen konnte als mit Lees Zurückhaltung, mochte sie Mark.  
  
"Sieh mal, hinter Dir!"  
  
Willow drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schlug einem Menschen ins Gesicht, der sie gerade angreifen wollte. "Danke!"  
  
  
Xander rannte mit Drusilla und zwei nervtötenden Frischlingen rannte er aus dem Stall. Seit Drusilla ihm mitgeteilt hatte, daß Buffy gefunden war, konnte er es nicht mehr abwarten, sie zu sehen. Er war erleichtert, als er endlich die kühle Abendluft spürte. Er wollte gerade die Kurve zu dem anderen Stall nehmen, als Dru ihn am Kragen zurückzog. Ein Schreien konnte er sich gerade noch verkneifen. "Dru, was ist?"  
  
"Alexander, ich höre Schritte. Und ich rieche Menschen ganz in der Nähe. Sie lauern uns auf."  
  
"Aber wir müssen da rein!" Er setzte sein Nachtsichtgerät auf, scannte die 50 Meter bis zum Eingang des anderen Gebäudes ab. Tatsächlich. "Es sind fünf, richtig?"  
  
Sie nickte und nahm ihr Funkgerät in die Hand. "Ost an Süd, seid vorsichtig! Fünf Feinde haben sich hinter dem Haupthaus versteckt und lauern uns auf. Nord, West, wir stecken fest!"  
  
"Wir helfen Euch", kam Caitlins Stimme aus dem Gerät. Wir werden aus West kommen und dann nehmen wir sie in die Zange. Holt Euch die Reservemagazine raus, das wird eine blutige Angelegenheit! Ihr laßt die Hölle los, ist das klar?"  
  
"Wir erwarten Dein Signal."  
  
"Äh, Dru, ich will Dich nicht beunruhigen, aber ich hab nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Schießen. Ich erinnere mich zwar noch an alles von Halloween, als ich zu einem Soldat wurde, aber so perfekt für einen Heckenschützenkampf sind meine Schießkünste nicht", gab Xander kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Wenn wir die Jägerin retten wollen, haben wir keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen da rein kommen, egal wie."  
  
  
"Hier Süd, Danny, beeil Dich endlich mal! Mir wäre am liebsten, wenn ihr mit Spike und der Jägerin auf uns aufschließen könntet."  
  
"Sorry, Cat, aber keine Chance! Falls Du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, uns hängen ein paar Dutzend von Melodys Top-Soldaten am Hals!"  
  
"Beeilt Euch! Ich kann Deinen Arsch heute nicht retten, wir laufen in einen Hinterhalt!"  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, Kleiner!"  
  
"Ja, Mum!", lachte Danny.  
  
"Arschloch! Angel, wie sieht es aus?"  
  
"Zehn Feinde circa 12 Meter entfernt, ein paar näher an Dru. Ich habe die Wagen gerufen."  
  
"Das ist Selbstmord! Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, wir könnten uns doch wieder anschleichen!", schlug der Werwolf vor.  
  
"Dafür sind es zu viele, Oz. Die alle können wir nicht mal halbwegs geräuschlos erschießen. Diesmal MÜSSEN wir mit offenen Karten spielen. Oder ziehst Du den Rückzug vor?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Gut. Dru, wenn gleich eine Granate explodiert, daß ist das Signal."  
  
"Von einer Handgranate hatten wir aber nicht gesprochen!", wollte Angel sie noch zurückhalten.   
  
Aber da hatte Caitlin schon eine aus ihrer Manteltasche geholt und den Zünder entfernt. "Jepp!" Sie warf das Geschoß soweit sie konnte. "Gute Reise, Baby!"  
  
Als die Handgranate wenige Meter vor den Soldaten landete, schrie der Kommandant sofort, "Rückzug, schnell, die geht gleich hoch!" Zu spät. Schon explodierte die Granate.  
  
Schreie des Entsetzens und Schmerzes erklangen nur wenige Meter vor ihr. Aber Caitlin zeigte keinen Hauch von Mitleid oder Reue. Sie schulterte ihr Maschinengewehr und eröffnete das Feuer auf alles, was sich bewegte.   
  
  
Mit der Explosion drückte Xander auf den Abzug seiner Waffe. Er zielte nicht auf einzelne Personen, nur auf die Menschenmasse, die von allen Seiten auf sie einstürmte. Natürlich wurde ihr Feuer erwidert und er mußte sich hinter einem Mauerwinkel verstecken. In dem Lärm hörte er nicht einmal seine eigenen Schmerzensschreie, als er getroffen wurde und schoß einfach weiter.  
  
Caitlin hatte recht gehabt, als sie davon sprach, die Hölle loszulassen. Das war ein Gemetzel. Er wußte nur noch nicht, ob er Opfer oder Täter war. Im Grunde war ihm das auch herzlich egal. Er wollte nur Buffy und Willow in Sicherheit wissen. Mit seinem eigenen Leben hatte er schon lange abgeschlossen. Daß es nur Willow und Buffy gut ging. Den beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, wie er plötzlich realisierte. Und Drusilla.   
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, schoß es ihm in den Kopf, wußte er wirklich, was Krieg war. Denn das hier, das war nur noch Krieg. Keine Vampire, die sich so schön das Gewissen beruhigend in Staub auflösten, bei denen er sich einreden konnte, daß es nur seelenlose Hüllen waren, die er tötete. Diesmal war es ernst. Es ging um Menschen.  
  
  
Nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte Oz ähnliche Gedanken. Obwohl er sich, im Gegensatz zu Xander, in Caitlins und Angels Gegenwart sicher fühlte, war er entsetzt über seine eigene Brutalität. Wie schnell hatten sich seine Grundsätze geändert, seit es um das Leben seiner Freunde ging.  
  
"Oz!", schrie Caitlin ihn an. "OZ!"  
  
Oz erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und sah in Cats Vampirfratze, zwei ihn sorgenvoll ansehende gelbe Augen. "Sorry, was hast Du gesagt?"  
  
"Wir müssen näher ran, es kommen immer mehr! Zeit für Nahkampf!"  
  
"Okay!", er schulterte sein Gewehr und folgte Caitlin.  
  
Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht warf sich Cat in den Kampf. Ihre Kampfsporterfahrung zahlte sich dabei aus. Abwechselnd trat, schlug und sprang sie. Sie war in ihrem Element.  
  
  
Helen hörte die Geräusche von draußen und zupfte Willow an der Jacke. "Hörst Du das auch? Die Kavallerie ist im Anmarsch!"  
  
"Ja, Du hast recht, jetzt wo Du es sagt, höre ich es auch... Hoffentlich hält Buffy so lange durch!"  
  
Die Vampirin schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, "nein, nein, so wird es nicht gehen. Cat und Dru sind mit Absicht in eine Falle gelaufen, um die Mehrzahl der Soldaten abzulenken. Aber sie werden uns nicht unterstützen können. Sie müssen da draußen eine Armee in Schach halten!"  
  
"Oh Mann! Dieser Tag ist eine Katastrophe!", stöhnte Willow.  
  
"Verschnauf noch ein paar Sekunden." Helen rannte wieder an die Front. Sie hatten es inzwischen geschafft, ein Stückchen am Ausgang unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
  
"Das wird ein Desaster", keuchte Willow. Sie waren nur noch zu sechst und soweit sie wußte, hatten Cat und Dru auch starke Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Zu acht, korrigierte sie sich, mit Buffy und Spike. Aber sie wußte nicht einmal, ob die beiden noch lebten. "Du solltest es herausfinden, Willow!" Mit entschlossenen Schritten mischte sie sich wieder unter das Getümmel.   
  
  
"DAS WIRD LÄSTIG!", knurrte Buffy. "Ich habe genug von Euch! Haut ab!", schrie sie die Soldaten an. Sie waren immer noch gegen vier besonders hartnäckige am Kämpfen. Als einer Spike auf den Boden schlug, hatte sie genug. "Ich hab's auf die sanfte Tour versucht, aber wie Ihr wollt!" Sie ließ all den Ärger, die Wut und Frustration der letzten Woche in ihren Schlägen aus. Den ersten Kämpfer traf sie mit zwei Kicks in den Bauch, als er abgelenkt war, schlug sie ihn k.o.. Dummerweise war genau in dem Moment ein anderer hinter ihr und würgte sie.   
  
  
Es lief nicht gut für sie. Drei brillante Kämpfer konnten nicht drei Dutzend sehr gute besiegen. Zu allem Überfluß sah Angel auch noch die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen bei Xander und Oz. Die drei Frischlinge waren sogar schon gepfählt. Er nahm unauffällig eine Position neben Cat ein, wollte die anderen nicht beunruhigen, und fragte: "Hast Du schon mal an Rückzug gedacht?"  
  
"Ich tue nichts anderes, Angelus! Aber wenn wir das machen, dann beschwören wir eine Katastrophe herauf. Wenn wir hier verlieren, können wir auf dem Friedhof nicht gewinnen. Und dann werden Sunnydale und der Höllenschlund unter Melodys Herrschaft geraten, sie wird Buffy töten, dadurch 90 Prozent der Vampire hinter sich bekommen... Weißt Du, was das bedeutet?"  
  
"Das Ende der Guten?"  
  
"Sie wird die ganze Welt terrorisieren! Melody ist ne andere Klasse als der Meister, Spike, Dru oder als Du es warst. Sie will uneingeschränkte Macht! Sie wird die USA mit dem Höllenschlund erpressen, das Council of Watchers zuerst vernichten lassen, dann die Union und wenn niemand mehr da ist, der ihr entgegentreten kann..."  
  
"Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt..."  
  
"Nur Schwächlinge sind in das Verlieren verliebt, Sieger lieben das Gewinnen!", zitierte eine tiefe Männerstimme mit schwerem irischen Akzent hinter ihnen.  
  
Ein typischer McKee-Auftritt. Drei blasse Kreaturen beobachteten sie aufmerksam. Der Mann in der Mitte, etwa 25, rotblond, graue Augen, Typ attraktiver Yuppie, trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, die schwarzhaarige Gothic mit Zopf rechts von ihm, höchstens 16, blauäugig, einen schwarzen Lederminirock, kniehohe Stiefel, rotes Ledertop und Ledermantel, die zweite Frau, braune Haare, locker zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden, Ende 20, war in Blue Jeans und Cowboystiefel gepackt.  
  
Caitlin erkannte sofort ihre eigenen Worte und die Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und war mit wenigen Schritten in den Armen des Mannes. "Pete! Pete, Baby!" Für ein paar Momente genoß sie nur die Umarmung ihres Childes.  
  
"Hey, sagst Du uns nichts, Sire?"  
  
"Lisa! Marguerite! Ich hab Euch alle so vermißt! "Lisa, laß die Finger von meinem Mann!", warnte sie ihre jüngste Vampir-Tochter lachend. "Wie habt Ihr uns gefunden?"  
  
"Michael hat uns gestern angerufen, da haben wir sofort einen Flieger genommen! In Sunnydale hatten wir dann ein Treffen mit Blondchens Wächter."  
  
"Lisa, Ihr habt Giles doch hoffentlich nichts getan? Buffy würde Euch dafür pfählen!"  
  
"Unsinn, Angelus! Wir haben uns ganz freundlich mit ihm unterhalten! Wo ist jetzt der Mega-Kampf des Jahrtausends?"  
  
"Ich liebe Euch, meine Childes!", jubelte Caitlin.  
  
  
Caitlin hatte nie für möglich gehalten, wieviel drei Kämpfer mehr oder weniger ausmachten. Mit ihren Childes, Angeles und Drusilla war sie ein eingespieltes Team. Sie standen abwechselnd in einem Sechszack in der Mitte des Hofes und verteidigten sich nur, griffen dann wieder in einer Front an oder mischten sich einzeln unter ihre Gegner.  
  
Sie wußten nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber irgendwann waren ihre Gegner besiegt und sie rannten mit Oz und Xander in den Stall.  
  
Als Danny seine Adoptivmutter sah, hellte sich sein blut- und schweißverschmiertes Gesicht auf. "Cat, ich bin so froh, daß Du noch lebst! Als wir den Kontakt verloren hatten, dachten wir, Ihr seid tot! PETE! Marguerite, Lisa!" Er umarmte den Vampir, drückte dann kurz seine Schwestern.   
  
"Ich bin auch froh, Dich zu sehen, Junior!"  
  
"Wir hatten keine Zeit, zu antworten."  
  
"Wir können Eure Hilfe hier wirklich gebrauchen, es ist eine Katastrophe! Kommt mit, Leute, wir haben Verstärkung bekommen!"  
  
"Super, das wird ein Festtag", rieb sich Pete genußvoll die Hände. Während Oz und Xander ihn fassungslos anstarrten, lachten die Vampire um sie herum zustimmend. "Was, Mensch? Es ist ein Fest, für einen Krieger-Vampir."  
  
"Über Geschmack läßt sich nicht streiten..."  
  
"Genau!" Caitlin mischte sich als erste unter den Kampf. Anderthalb Meter vor einem nichtsahnenden Gegner, katapultierte sie sich ein Stück in die Luft, ließ ihr rechtes Bein hochschnellen und schraubte ihren Fuß in seinen Kehlkopf. Dann schwang sie ihre Arme wie Flügel zur Seite, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und landete vor seinen Füßen.  
  
"Wow, wo hast Du das gelernt?", fragte Xander beeindruckt.  
  
"Das gehört zur Unions-Ausbildung. Wir besitzen einen gefährlichen Schatz an Wissen, den müssen wir auch beschützen können."  
  
"Cool! Kannst Du das auch mit dem Genick?"  
  
"Willst Du es herausfinden?", fragte sie süßlich und griff hinter ihm einem von Melodys Soldaten die Pistole aus der Hand. "Ah, ah! Das würde ich an Deiner Stelle nicht machen!" Ein kräftiger Schlag vor den Kopf und der Mann war bewußtlos. "Das ist wirklich langweilig einfach!"  
  
"Und warum sind wir dann noch nicht bei Buffy?", keuchte Willow.  
  
"Weil noch zu viele Feinde zwischen uns und Buffy stehen. Aber in zehn Minuten sind wir durch. Genau genommen möchte ich in zehn Minuten im Auto sitzen!"  
  
"Wenn Du meinst..." Willow war viel zu erschöpft, um sich mit Caitlin zu streiten.  
  
  
Als plötzlich Buffy und Spike auf das Kampffeld zugerannt kamen, sie hatten ihre Wachen endlich ausgeschaltet, ging alles ganz schnell. Zu 15 Leuten hatten sie ihre verbliebenen Gegner im Null Komma Nix vernichtet.  
  
Willow rappelte sich vom Boden auf, während Caitlin die Wagen rief und rannte auf Buffy zu. "Oh Buffy, ich bin so froh, Dich zu sehen! Ich kann gar nichts sagen!"  
  
"Willow!" Buffy drückte ihre beste Freundin ganz fest, dann löste sie sich aber aus der Umarmung und sah der Rothaarigen ernst ins Gesicht. "Was Du gemacht hast, war sehr gefährlich! Du hättest nicht mitkommen dürfen!"  
  
"Ich wollte Dich aber direkt sehen! Außerdem haben mir die Jungs ein paar Sachen beigebracht. Kleine wehrlose Willow-Zeit ist vorbei!", strahlte sie. "Sag schon, wie geht es Dir, haben sie Dich mißhandelt?"  
  
"Nein, sie haben uns nichts getan. Das schlimmste war, daß wir in einem einzigen Raum eingesperrt waren. Ich bin ausgeflippt! Aber Spike hat mich zum Glück immer beruhigt."  
  
Während Cat noch ins Funkgerät fauchte, ging Angel mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln zu Spike und gab seinem Childe einen Klaps auf den Rücken. "Wir müssen gleich noch einmal Kämpfen, Melody und ihre Armee auf dem Friedhof ausschalten. Bist Du dabei?"  
  
"Klar! Gegen diese verdammte Hure würde ich noch im Sonnenlicht kämpfen!"  
  
"Wir müssen es ja nicht übertreiben. Cat hat Blutkonserven im Auto, falls Du was brauchst..."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Abmarsch zu den Wagen, Leute! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", befahl Caitlin. "Entsichert wieder Eure Waffen und haltet die Augen offen, ich will keine böse Überraschung erleben!"  
  
  
Wider jedes Tempolimit schnellte die kleine Kolonne durch Sunnydales Umgebung. Angel, Cat, Spike, Buffy teilten sich einen Wagen mit ihrem Fahrer. Betretene Stille herrschte die ersten Minuten, während jeder seine Verletzungen notdürftig versorgte.  
  
"Ich muß mit Dir reden, Buffy."  
  
"Kann das nicht warten, Angel?"  
  
"Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie der Kampf ausgeht und ich möchte das geklärt haben."  
  
"Okay, schieß los."  
  
"Spike, was hast Du Buffy über mich erzählt?"  
  
"Du meinst über Dich und Cat, hä?"  
  
"Ja, über mich und Cat", wiederholte er gefährlich ruhig.  
  
"Laß mich überlegen... Daß Ihr verheiratet seid, daß Ihr wahrscheinlich wieder ein Paar seid..."  
  
"Okay, genug!"  
  
"Stimmt das, Angel?"  
  
"Soweit stimmt es."  
  
"Ihr...?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ganz bestimmt? Und Du sagst das nicht nur, um mich reinzulegen?"  
  
"Nein, Buffy, es tut mir leid. Aber ich liebe Caitlin. Wir gehören einfach zusammen. Ich verstehe, daß Du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest. Deshalb werden wir zurück nach Irland ziehen."  
  
"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Außer, Du willst nach Irland ziehen, wenn Du das gehört hast: Ich hab von Anfang an geahnt, daß ich Dich an Cat verlieren werde. Und na ja, Spike und ich haben acht Tage ganz alleine verbracht. Wir haben uns die ersten Tage nur gestritten, aber dann haben wir festgestellt, daß wir uns eigentlich ganz gut verstehen..."  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
"Ja, SIRE, Du denkst richtig", griente Spike.  
  
"Das ist... ein Schock!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Angel, es tut mir auch leid. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, daß sich jetzt alles so ergeben hat, ich meine, mit Dir und Caitlin und mir und Spike. Jetzt haben wir zwar andere Partner, aber wir können trotzdem Freunde bleiben, oder? Ich meine, wir haben uns immer gut verstanden, auch bevor wir zusammen waren. Oder? Angel, sah doch was!"  
  
"Ihr werdet keine Freunde sein!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Riesenbaby, Dich hat niemand gefragt!"  
  
"Dich auch nicht, Cat!"  
  
"Ich hab ja auch erst was gesagt, nachdem Du was gesagt hast!"  
  
"Du hättest nichts sagen können!"  
  
"Du hast angefangen!"  
  
"RUHE!", riefen Angel und Buffy gleichzeitig.  
  
Die beiden Streithähne verzogen schmollend das Gesicht und Caitlin fragte, "warum?"  
  
"Ihr... Ihr benehmt Euch wie kleine Kinder!"  
  
"Spike ist ja auch noch ein kleines Kind!"  
  
"Cat! Cat, ich warne Dich! Ich bin KEIN kleines Kind!"  
  
"Bist Du doch, Riesenbaby!"  
  
Angel und Buffy wechselten einen Blick, dann hielten sie den Vampiren plötzlich mit den Händen die Münder zu.  
  
  
Als sie vor dem Friedhof die Wagen verließen, war Caitlins Gesicht zu einer marmornen Maske geworden. Mit langen, festen Schritten ging sie durch das Friedhofstor zum provisorischen Kommandostand in einer Gruft.  
  
"Guten Abend", grüßte sie emotionslos. "Status!"  
  
"Alle Kämpfer sind in Position und bewaffnet, wir haben den Ostflügel unter Kontrolle, Melody kommandiert von einem Mausoleum auf der Westseite. Bisher sind nach unserem Wissen 180 Kämpfer, davon 50 bewaffnet, angekommen, darunter alle vier Generäle, sie befinden sich in dem Gebäude. Vermutlich hat sie in dieser Gruft bereits Waffen gelagert", berichtete Giles.  
  
"Informiert die Truppen, daß wir in 20 Minuten angreifen", gab sie an Samantha und Carl weiter. "Ich übernehme ab sofort das Kommando. Haltet mich über jede noch so kleine Neuigkeit auf dem Laufenden, verstanden?" Alle nickten. "Buffy und Spike an den Konferenztisch."  
  
"Ja?", fragte Spike, als er sich gerade gesetzt hatte.  
  
Caitlin ging zu einer Pinnwand. "Unsere Taktik ist folgende..."  
  
  
Mit ihren Freunden neben sich, und einer Vampirarmee hinter sich, stand Buffy an der vorderster Front ihrer Truppen. Zwischen ihnen und Melodys Vampiren lagen nur rund 10 Meter. Sie spürte das Adrenalin in ihr Blut schießen, während sie sich innerlich für den Kampf stärkte.  
  
In der Mitte ihrer Linie standen Caitlin, Angel, Drusilla und Spike. "Warum ist Melody nicht hier?", flüsterte Spike kaum hörbar.  
  
"Weil sie ein Feigling ist! Sie hofft darauf, daß wir von ihren Truppen getötet werden und wenn wir am Gewinnen sind, dann flüchtet sie schnell. Nicht, daß ich es ihr erlauben werde", lächelte sie.  
  
"Aber wie willst Du an sie herankommen?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, Angel. Ich muß sie stellen, bevor sie mich erwartet."  
  
Angel hob besiegt seine Schultern. Gegen solche Logik war selbst er sprachlos.  
  
Der Alarm ging an Cats Uhr los. Sie schaltete ihn ab und sprach etwas in ihr Funkgerät. Sekunden später war ein Feuerwerkskörper zu sehen, das Signal für den Angriff. Mit einem Sprint hatten sie ihre Gegner übertölpelt und der Kampf begann mit dem Schwert.  
  
Die Bogenschützen auf den Gruftdächern hinter ihnen eröffneten in diesem Moment das Feuer.  
  
  
Buffy trat gerade einem unvorsichtigen Menschen in den Bauch, als sie beobachtete, wie Caitlin durch die feindliche Linie rannte. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Spike, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
Caitlin schlüpfte schnell an Melodys Soldaten vorbei, zu der großen Gruft, die ihre Intimfeinden zu ihrem Schlupfwinkel erklärt hatte. "Unvorsichtig, unvorsichtig, Melody", murmelte sie beim Anblick der zwei leicht bewaffneten Wachen. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, niemand beachtete sie, und erschoß die Wachen mit zwei Pistolen. In dem Lärm bemerkte niemand zwei Schüsse mehr oder weniger. Sie schleppte die Männer in die Gruft, sprintete dann die Treppen hinunter.  
  
In einem von Kerzen erleuchteten Marmorsaal stand eine englische Couchgarnitur, eine Person saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor einem Fernseher und genoß ein Getränk. Caitlin vermutete, daß es Champagner war, aber aus der Entfernung konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein.   
  
Als die Vampirin die Wendeltreppe verlassen hatte, stolzierte sie mit dem Schwert in der rechten Hand hinter die Frau.  
  
"Caitlin, was für eine Freude." Es war die Stimme einer jungen Frau, nicht älter als Buffy. Aber der Ton ließ ahnen, daß sie nicht Buffys Unbeschwertheit besaß. Ihre Stimme war ohne jegliche Emotion, nicht einmal Hohn war zu hören.   
  
"Melody", flötete Cat, "mir ist es weniger eine Freude. Ich hasse es, wenn ekelerregendes, menschliches Blut mich beschmutzt."  
  
"Du MUßT das nicht erleben. Laß einfach Dein Schwert fallen und ich erspare Dir diese Erniedrigung."  
  
"Oh, wie rührend!"  
  
"Ich habe nur eine Frage: Glaubst Du wirklich, daß Du Angel halten kannst?" Sie stand langsam auf und schlenderte zu ihrer Gegnerin.  
  
Caitlin wußte es besser, als auf Melodys Sticheleien einzugehen und schwieg.  
  
"Ich meine, er hat eine Seele und Du nicht... Wird er nicht abgestoßen sein, wenn er sieht, wie Du Menschen tötest? Folterst? Was kannst Du ihm schon bieten, was diese andere Jägerin... Buffy, nicht kann? Oh ja, ich vergaß! Du hast einen Dämon in Dir. Vielleicht wird er gerade in dieser Sekunde in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt..."  
  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, weshalb ich befürchtet hatte, daß Du uns ein Hindernis sein könntest!"  
  
Melody machte eine gekränkte Geste. "DAS tut weh!"  
  
"So sehr ich diesen kleinen Gedankenaustausch genieße, bevorzuge ich es, schnell den Anblick Deines Leichnams zu genießen", erklärte Caitlin.   
  
"Vampire können solche Barbaren sein!"  
  
Cat Geduld war gerade zu sehr getestet worden, "wenn Du Barbaren sehen willst, dann halt jetzt Deine Augen offen!" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung hob sie ihr Schwert zur Enthauptung.  
  
Aber die Jägerin hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Aus dem Nirgendwo zauberte sie ein Schwert in ihre Hand und blockte den Schlag ab. "Du wählst das Schwert. Interessant..."  
  
Die Vampirin verschwieg lieber, daß sie hoffte, daß Melody ihr mit dieser Waffe unterlegen war, weil sie heute kaum noch benutzt wurde. "Deine Nachfolgerin Buffy macht einen guten Job. Nach dem Blut zu urteilen, was ich von draußen rieche, werden Deine Soldaten gerade abgeschlachtet." Ein Bluff, selbst sie konnte nicht so gut riechen.  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken verwarf die untreue Jägerin diesen Gedanken, "na und? Meine Truppen sind mir egal, ich kann überall Looser finden, die mir dienen wollen."  
  
"Dein Plan hat einen kleinen Haken: Du mußt zuerst hier raus kommen. Und das verhindere ich."  
  
"Das wirst Du nicht können", erklärte die menschliche Frau ungerührt, während sie einen weiteren Schlag abwehrte.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."   
  
  
"Wo ist Cat hin?", fragte Willow besorgt.   
  
"Sie stellt Melody."  
  
Die junge Hexe wurde leichenblaß, "das wird sie nicht überleben..."  
  
"Sie ist die beste Schwertkämpferin, die ich kenne", beruhigte Angel sie.  
  
"Wie kannst Du nur so cool bleiben? Wir müssen ihr helfen!"  
  
"Nein, Willow. Das muß sie alleine machen. Das ist so ne Unions-Regel für Blutrache."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Angel hat recht, Willow. Caitlin weiß, was sie tut. Warum passen wir zwei nicht auf, daß niemand in die Gruft geht?"  
  
"Helen!"  
  
"Vertrau mir, es ist am besten so! Wir würden sie nur ablenken."  
  
  
Caitlin lieferte sich derweil einen verbissenen Schwertkampf. Sie sprang über und unter Melody, setzte, wie immer wenige, effektive Schläge, tänzelte sie aus. Wenn die Vampirin einen Vorteil hatte, dann war es ihre Gelenkigkeit. Und dies nutzte sie voll aus. "Du hättest wirklich einmal einen Kampfsport trainieren sollen", riet sie großzügig.  
  
"Brauche ich nicht, um Dich zu pfählen!"  
  
"Falsch!" Cat entdeckte eine Lücke in der Verteidigung der Sterblichen und schnitt ihr mit ihrem Schwert in die rechte Schulter. Als Melody entsetzt schrie, schlug Caitlin das Schwert in ihr Herz. Sofort zog sie eine Pistole und schoß ihr noch einmal in den Kopf, um sicher zu sein. Sie war noch nie wirklich gut darin gewesen, das Herz zu treffen. "Was hab ich gesagt? Du hättest Dich doch besser vorbereiten sollen!" Sie warf der sterbenden Frau einen amüsiert-arroganten Blick zu und stolzierte zu der Treppe.   
  
"Cool!"  
  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah die Jägerin an der Türe stehen. "Danke, Buffy. Wo sind meine Kommandeure?"  
  
"Danny hat gesagt, daß ich Dir den Statusbericht geben soll. Wir haben selber 132 Tote, darunter Sam und Carl, 65 Verletzte, Melodys Soldaten wurden alle vernichtet, keine Überlebenden. Die anderen versorgen die Verwundeten draußen. Die meisten werden durchkommen, denke ich. Aber Spike ist ziemlich sauer, weil fast seine ganze Armee vernichtet wurde. Meinen Freunden geht es aber auch nicht besser. Ich habe ihm einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand vorgeschlagen."  
  
"Sehr gut." Sie schloß zu dem blonden Teenager auf und gemeinsam verließen sie die Gruft.  
  
  
Teil 6  
  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Scooby Gang und Vampire damit, sich gegenseitig zu berichten, was in der letzten Woche geschehen war. "Soll ich das so verstehen, daß Ihr Vampire in die Scooby Gang gelassen habt?"  
  
"Nein. Aber es stimmt, daß wir uns mit ein paar Vampiren angefreundet haben."   
  
"Du siehst toll aus!"  
  
"Danke, aber um ehrlich zu sein, das sind zum Teil Hels Sachen. Sie hat mir Kampfklamotten ausgeliehen."  
  
"Ja, Hel ist cool! Sie ist mit Dru und Cat die coolste von allen!", stimmte Xander zu.   
  
"Hel?", runzelte Buffy die Stirn.  
  
"Helen."  
  
"Helen aka Vampir-Anführer-Helen?"  
  
"Genau die. Wir sind Freundinnen. Ach ja, Cat sagte, daß es noch eine Krisensitzung gibt, warum?"  
  
"Wegen ein paar familiären Veränderungen. Ich fang mal an." Buffy machte ein Gesicht wie bei einer Beerdigung. "Angel und ich haben uns getrennt." Lautes Raunen im Saal. "Wartet, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Ich habe einen neuen Freund."  
  
"Wer? Kenne ich ihn?"  
  
"Sei doch mal still, Xander! Du machst es Buffy nicht gerade leichter!"  
  
"Danke, Willow. Es ist Spike. Angel?"  
  
Der Vampir war noch nachdenklicher wie sonst. "Um es ebenfalls kurz zu machen. Ich bin wieder mit meiner Frau zusammengekommen."  
  
"FRAU?", kreischten Willow, Xander, Oz und Giles gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ja. Caitlin. Wir hatten um 1800 geheiratet."  
  
Giles hob abwehrend die Hände. "Bitte nicht so schnell, ich komme nicht mehr mit."  
  
"Ist doch ganz einfach", erklärte Xander. "Angel ist und Buffy haben sich getrennt, er ist jetzt mit Cat zusammen und Buffy mit Spike."  
  
"Du hast gut Lachen! NOCH!", drohte Buffy.  
  
"Hey, was soll das heißen?!"  
  
"Nichts, Xander, reg Dich ab."  
  
"DU und SPIKE, das muß ich erst mal verdauen! Ich meine Dead Boy hab ich ja noch mitgemacht, aber DEN!"  
  
Willow tätschelte Xander tröstend den Kopf, "ich weiß, daß muß Dich sehr mitnehmen, daß Buffy wieder einen Vampir zum Freund hat und Drusilla nichts von Dir wissen will. Aber ich werde ein gutes Wort für Dich einlegen."  
  
"Danke", schniefte er.  
  
"Das wird noch! Ansonsten gibt es da ja noch Helen. Sie sieht Dru ähnlich, ist genauso hübsch und mag Dich sehr gerne."  
  
"Aber Helen ist einfach nicht meine Dru. Dru ist so lieb und verständnisvoll und ich kann so gut mit ihr reden..."  
  
"Von Verrücktem zu Verrückter, sozusagen", grinste Buffy.  
  
"...sie versteht mich. Warum will sie mich nicht haben?"  
  
"Vielleicht bist Du ihr ja zu jung, hast Du daran schon einmal gedacht?"  
  
"Das ist gemein! Die Menschen werden nur noch am Alter gemessen!"  
  
"Jetzt sei mal nicht traurig, Xander. Buffy! Angel ist jetzt ja Dein Schwieger-Großvater! Und Cat Deine Schwieger-Großmutter!"  
  
"Stimmt! Jetzt kann Angelus uns nicht mehr einfach umbringen, außer er will seiner Verwandtschaft den Hals umdrehen!"  
  
"Ich glaube sogar, daß Du mit Mark, Lee und Helen verwandt bist! Wer sind Eure Sire?"  
  
"Ich bin Spikes Childe", piepte Helen. "Jungs?"  
  
"Ich auch."  
  
"Nah, ich hab meinen Sire pulverisiert, als er mich umwandelte", erklärte Mark stolz. "So hab ich nie herausgefunden, wer er war. Und das bereue ich auch nicht!"  
  
  
"...eine Ausbildung auf Lebenszeit. Nach Caitlins Tod nehme ich dafür sofort ihren Platz als Hüter ein, außer, ich weiß zu wenig. Weil ich muß ja einen eigenen Lehrling ausbilden. In diesem Fall werde ich zweiter Lehrling des anderen Meisters mit dem Wissen meines. Und wenn dessen Lehrling schon erfahren ist, nimmt er meinen eigentlichen Posten ein, dafür werde ich zum Erbe meines neuen Meisters", verkündete Willow wild durcheinander ihr Vorhaben, Lehrling in der Union zu werden.  
  
"Ich lerne auch extra alles über Vampire, Dämonen und Co.. Irgendwann muß ich mich umwandeln lassen, in einem menschlichen Leben kann ich nicht genug lernen, um Hüter zu werden, geschweige denn, einen Lehrling auszubilden. Mark bringt mir jetzt die Struktur der Vampire und Vampirgeschichte bei. Danny unterrichtet mich sozusagen in der Etikette der Vampire und dem "Bloß nicht". Das gehört nicht zu meiner Ausbildung, aber weil die meisten Hüter Vampire sind, sollte man das wissen, um seinen Meister nicht zu blamieren. Den Meister zu blamieren, ist das schlimmste Verbrechen, was man begehen kann. Dafür wird man sehr hart bestraft."  
  
"Was lernt man überhaupt als Lehrling?"  
  
"Alles was mit der Union zu tun hat, Dämonensprachen, Wissen über Dämonen, die wichtigsten Vampire, Latein, verschiedene magische Systeme, Kulte, Zauber, Schießen, Schwertkampf, Selbstverteidigung, Meditation, sehr viel über Esoterik, von der Totenanrufung bis zum Kartenlegen. Am kompliziertesten sind die Umgangsformen in der Union! Es gibt ein halbes Dutzend Strömungen und jede hat andere Sitten. Cat sagt, daß wir nächstes Jahr nach San Francisco fahren. Dort gibt es ein kleines Büro, da lebt niemand drin, nur Büro- und Trainingsräume, da muß man sich nicht an so viele Regeln halten. Und nicht an die Uniformen."  
  
"Uniformen?"  
  
"Ja, Buffy. Je nach Abteilung, Grad und so trägt man im Hauptquartier bunte Togas. Dort wird auch nur Latein gesprochen. Das ist eine richtige Stadt! Es leben und arbeiten da 10.000 Leute! Und da werde ich in ein paar Jahren hindürfen..."  
  
"Kannst Du das nicht jetzt schon?"  
  
"Nein, dafür muß ich erst fließend Latein sprechen und all die Regeln lernen."  
  
"Was für Strömungen gibt es denn?"  
  
"Rebellen, Moderne, Gemäßigte, Konservative, Prätorianer und Personal. Personal bedeutet nur, daß man keine der Sitten einhält, die Prätorianer sind eigentlich die militärische Form der Konservativen."  
  
"Und wo ist der Unterschied zwischen den vier?"  
  
Auf diese Frage hatte Willow nur gewartet. "Die Rebellen sind selten älter als 200 Jahre, aufgrund ihrer Jugend nur unerfahrene Meister. Sie tragen moderne Klamotten, sprechen ganz normal. Ihre Lehrlinge können Zuhause wohnen, solange sie wollen, der Meister bleibt dann in ihrer Stadt, danach muß der Lehrling nicht bei seinem Meister zu wohnen. Sie treffen alle Entscheidungen gemeinsam, zum Beispiel, was gelernt wird, wo und wie lange sie bleiben, sind gleichberechtigt... Außerdem haben sie einen Monat im Jahr zur freien Verfügung und eine geschwisterliche Beziehung zu ihren Meistern."  
  
"Interessant! Sind die Modernen milder oder strenger?", fragte Giles  
  
"Ein bißchen disziplinierter. Moderne sind meist zwischen 200 und 400 Jahre. Sie kommen den Hollywood-Vampiren am nahesten. Sie haben ein Eltern-Kind-Verhältnis mit ihren Lehrlingen, bleiben im Elternhaus in ihrer Heimatstadt wohnen, bis sie volljährig sind, danach ziehen sie auch los. Lehrlinge treffen Entscheidungen mit, aber das letzte Wort hat der Meister. Privat können Modernen-Lehrlinge genauso offen sein wie Rebellen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit halten sie sich etwas zurück."  
  
"Finde ich fair!" Buffy lehnte sich etwas weiter über den Bibliothekstisch, um Willow noch besser zu hören. Sogar Xander lauschte still der jungen Wicca.  
  
"Den Gemäßigten gehören die meisten Hüter an, sie sind selten älter als 800. Sie sind erfahren, mögen elegante, moderne Mode, auch bunte. Die Meister verlangen in der Öffentlichkeit absoluten Respekt, Grummeln gibt es nicht. Privat kann man sagen, was einen stört, aber respektvoll. Den Meister anzuschreien oder zu beleidigen ist verboten. Sobald man Lehrling ist, trifft der Meister alle wichtigen Entscheidungen, man muß seinen Befehlen folgen, darf aber seine Wünsche einbringen. Lehrlinge leben, auch, wenn sie nicht volljährig sind, bei ihrem Meister."  
  
"Wäre definitiv nichts für mich! Wenn ich nicht mal meine Meinung sagen kann!"  
  
"Die sind nichts gegen die Konservativen! Deren Hüter sind fast alle über 800 Jahre, ein Lehrling darf auch privat keine Kritik üben, muß widerspruchslos gehorchen und wenn er murrt, wird er geschlagen. Nur die Konservativen kennen die Prügelstrafe. Sie haben viele Regeln, zum Beispiel dürfen Lehrlinge in der Öffentlichkeit nur beim Betreten und Verlassen eines Raumes neben ihrem Meister gehen, sonst immer einen Schritt hinter ihm, sich nur setzen, wenn er es ihnen befiehlt, sie müssen den Kopf senken, wenn sie ihn, flüsternd, ansprechen, dürfen Nicht-Unions-Mitgliedern keine Hand geben... Lehrlinge von Konservativen müssen auch so etwas wie Diener sein."  
  
"Da hatte ja mancher mittelalterliche Sklave noch mehr Rechte!", empörte sich Buffy.  
  
"Ja, das ist die Union, von der in den Wächter-Tagebüchern steht!"  
  
"Wie kriegen diese Leute überhaupt noch Lehrlinge? Das tut sich doch keiner freiwillig an!"  
  
"Doch, Xander, mehr als Du für möglich hältst! Aufgrund ihres hohen Alters kann man von niemandem soviel lernen wie von einem Konservativen. Viele halten es für das wert."  
  
"Du aber nicht, oder, Willow?"  
  
"Nein, keine Sorge, Buffy, Caitlin ist eine Gemäßigte."  
  
"Aber die sind auch noch so streng!"  
  
"Ich komme gut mit Caitlin aus, wir verstehen uns super. Wir werden viel Spaß zusammen haben. Ich bin ja nicht alleine mit ihr, Angel, Danny, Pete, Lisa und Marguerite leben im gleichen Haus."  
  
"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Dich, Willow", gestand Buffy ein.  
  
"Ich ebenfalls. Du solltest es Dir gut überlegen."  
  
"Danke, Buffy, Giles, aber ich habe es mir gut überlegt! Ich will das unbedingt machen."  
  
"Du siehst Deine Zukunft als Vampir-Magierin?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Willow bestimmt.  
  
"Wie wirst Du aufgenommen?"  
  
"Weiß ich auch nicht. Cat?"  
  
Die Vampirin lächelte ihrer Schülerin aufmunternd zu, "das ist ganz unspektakulär. Wir Hüter sehen die Magie als Handwerk an, nicht als übernatürlich. Der Präfekt der Prätorianer wird kommen, sich mit Willow unterhalten, die Prätorianer kümmern sich traditionell um die Lehrlinge, dann unterschreiben wir den traditionellen Vertrag, mit dem sich Willow uns anschließt und wir werden sie in einem magischen Ritual den Powers That Be "vorstellen." Vorher muß Willow bei uns einziehen und die wichtigsten Umgangsformen lernen."  
  
"Heißt das, daß Willow in Angels Haus zieht und Du in der Stadt bleibst?"  
  
"Ob wir bleiben, wissen wir noch nicht, aber sie kann vorerst zu uns ziehen, ich werde ihr das Gästezimmer geben."  
  
"Präfekt der Prätorianer", wiederholte Giles leise. Er hatte das schon einmal gehört. Michael, wurde ihm mit Besorgnis klar. "Ist nicht Ihr Schwager der Präfekt der Prätorianergarde, Doktor?"  
  
"Das ist korrekt, Mister Giles. Gerade darum muß Willow sich vorbereiten. Als Konservativer hat er kein Verständnis für Anfängerschwierigkeiten..."  
  
  
Zwei 1/2 Wochen später  
  
Mit Buffy wartete Willow in der Schulbibliothek auf Michael, den Präfekt der Prätorianergarde der Union. Der Tradition folgend war Caitlin nicht anwesend. Ihre Freundin gab vor, über den neuesten Dämon zu lesen, während sie fasziniert die Decke bewunderte.  
  
Darüber bemerkte sie nicht die sich nähernden Schritte. Plötzlich standen Michael und sein Lehrling Alessandro, wieder in schwarzen Anzügen, nur wenige Meter neben ihnen. Michael räusperte sich.  
  
Willow wurde durch das Geräusch von der Decke abgelenkt und sah zu den Neuankömmlingen. Als sie einen Mann und einen Jungen sah, der Mann im Vampirgesicht, sprang sie mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen auf und eilte zu ihnen.   
  
Michael sah mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln die junge Hexe an. "Guten Tag Miss Rosenberg, ich bin Michael, das ist mein Lehrling Alessandro. Es tut mir leid, daß wir uns verspätet haben, wir konnten wegen einem Schneesturm in Kanada nicht rechtzeitig starten."  
  
"Das macht gar nichts! Es tut mir leid, Mylord, daß ich Sie nicht direkt bemerkt habe", stotterte sie nervös. "Äh... Hallo!" Dann fiel ihr ein, daß sie laut gesprochen und den Kopf nicht gesenkt hatte. Sie hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund und sah auf ihre Zehenspitzen.  
  
Das Gesicht des Vampirs wurde zu einem großen Grinsen, Alessandro konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Bitte, Miss Rosenberg, Sie beleidigen mich! Was hat Ihnen Caitlin über mich erzählt? Das ich Babies esse oder was?", lachte er.  
  
"Bitte verzeihen Sie, Mylord!"  
  
"Willow, Du weißt, daß Du gerade mit einem Vampir sprichst?" Buffy holte unbemerkt einen Pflock aus ihrer Jackentasche.  
  
"Miss Summers, ich rate Ihnen, daß Sie mich nicht angreifen. Ich würde es wirklich HASSEN, Sie töten zu müssen!"  
  
"Hä?", fragte Buffy unschuldig.  
  
"Lassen Sie den Stock in Ihrer Jacke oder ich mache aus Ihrem Körper ein Spaghettisieb!", wiederholte er etwas deutlicher. Er zählte bis fünf, als sie sich dann noch nicht bewegt hatte, ging er die drei langen Schritte zu ihr und trat so kräftig gegen ihre Hand, daß der Pflock lautstark an der entgegengesetzten Wand der Bibliothek aufschlug. Fast in der gleichen Sekunde lag sie auf dem Tisch, die Hände auf dem Rücken festgehalten.  
  
"Verdammt, lassen Sie mich los! Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen mich loslassen, Blutsauger!"  
  
"Ich lasse Sie dann los, wenn ich es will."  
  
"Was soll das?! Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan!"  
  
"Sie haben sich geweigert, den Pflock wegzulegen, also mußte ich von einem Angriff ausgehen. Sie werden Ihre Arme in einer Woche wieder schmerzfrei bewegen können." Damit brach er ihr beide Oberarme und ließ sie los.  
  
Buffy fürchtete, vor Schmerz bewußtlos zu werden. Als sich der Schmerz soweit gelegt hatte, daß sie ihn kaum aushalten konnte, funkelte sie den Vampir rachsüchtig an. Sie wollte nichts lieber tun, als ihn zu pfählen. Dummerweise konnte sie das ohne Arme nicht. Sie würde ihm zumindest eine Rippe brechen können, spekulierte sie. Damit er ihr Bein auch noch zweiteilte?, fragte der rationale Teil ihres Selbst. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Willow, sag Deinem neuen Freund, daß er mich nie mehr anfassen soll, oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren."  
  
"Buffy, Du bist nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Caitlin könnte Dich schon verletzten und Du wußtest, daß Michael mindestens dreimal so stark wie Caitlin ist!", tadelte Willow sie.  
  
Der Vampir schien sich noch einen Nachschlag überlegt zu haben, als er sie wieder auf den Bibliothekstisch drückte. Natürlich wehrte sich Buffy, aber erfolglos. Er brachte nacheinander ihre Oberarmknochen wieder in Position und legte seine Hände auf die gebrochenen Stellen. Die Jägerin spürte Wärme von ihm auf sie übergeleitet werden. Nach ein paar Minute unkomfortablem Schweigen massierte er die Stellen vorsichtig. "Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, zehn ist am schlimmsten, wie sehr tut es noch weh?"  
  
"Meine Arme drei, meine Hand zehn. Können Sie das, was Sie gerade mit meinen Armen gemacht haben, auch mit meiner Hand machen? Was haben Sie eigentlich gemacht?"  
  
"Ja, Reiki gemixt mit der Schmerzheilungs-Magie der BHloth-Dämonen."  
  
"Wenn ich davon zu so einem Dämon werde, dann können Sie was erleben!"  
  
"Das wurde schon tausendmal getestet, keine Sorge."  
  
"Wieso helfen Sie mir?"  
  
"Ich wollte Ihnen beweisen, daß ich Sie besiegen kann, aber ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen."  
  
"Komische Logik, aber... Na ja, danke jedenfalls."  
  
"Alessandro, setzen Sie sich bitte", befahl Michael. "Willow."   
  
"Danke. Soll Buffy gehen, Mylord?"  
  
"Ihre Freundin darf bleiben. Hat Caitlin Ihnen erklärt, wie unser Gespräch abläuft?"  
  
"Nein, nicht so genau, Mylord."  
  
"Sie haben aber Ihren Koffer gepackt?"  
  
"Ja, er steht da hinten."  
  
"Exzellent! Sie werden die nächsten drei Tage mit Alessandro und mir wohnen. Ich habe mich für eine Gruft auf dem Friedhof entschieden, hoffentlich haben Sie warme Kleidung mitgebracht. Wenn wir da sind, erkläre ich Ihnen alles weitere. Für menschliche Nahrung ist im Übrigen gesorgt."  
  
Willow wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Beschweren durfte sie sich nicht und zustimmen wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Also nickte sie nur.  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Mister, aber wenn Sie Willow mit auf den Friedhof nehmen, wird sie keine 24 Stunden überleben!", funkte Buffy dazwischen.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß das Ihr Problem ist, Jägerin. Mein Lehrling ist auch ein Mensch und er lebt bereits zwei Jahre mit mir in einem Nest."  
  
"Ich hatte sie mehr für den Penthouse-Typ gehalten, trotzdem gefällt mir das nicht. Willow ist meine beste Freundin und ich will nicht, daß sie als Vampiressen endet!"  
  
"Jägerin", zischte er, "wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, daß ich meine Mündel nicht beschützen kann?"  
  
"Es ist okay, Buffy, ich hab schon ein bißchen Selbstverteidigung gelernt und ich nehme mir auch ein paar Pflöcke mit", beruhigte die Rothaarige sie.  
  
"Wenn Du meinst..."  
  
"Gehen wir!"  
  
Besorgt sah Buffy ihrer Freundin nach. Sie war sich sicher, daß nichts Gutes daraus kommen würde.  
  
  
In der Gruft angekommen, der gleichen, in der Caitlin und Melody gekämpft hatten, mußte Willow gestehen, daß die Einrichtung nichts zu wünschen übrig ließ. Mit einem Notstromaggregat wurde sogar eine Kochnische versorgt. Nur eine richtige Heizung gab es nicht. Alessandro ging die Lebensmittel einräumen und Michael führte Willow in die Sitzecke.  
  
"Ist es Ihnen kalt?"  
  
"Danke, Mylord, es geht."  
  
"Sie müssen sagen, wenn Sie etwas möchten, ich bin kein Hellseher. Gut, ich bin einer, aber dafür nicht."  
  
Willow lächelte, "es ist ein bißchen kühl. Soll ich die Kerzen anmachen?"  
  
"Gute Idee. Sprechen Sie sich wegen dem Abendessen mit Alessandro ab, er kocht besser als ich."  
  
"Vielleicht geh ich mal und frage, ob ich ihm helfen kann...?" Der Hüter nickte und Willow verschwand in der kleinen Küche.  
  
"Hi Alessandro! Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Räumen Sie bitte das Blut in den Kühlschrank."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Sie mögen meinen Meister nicht."  
  
"Wie? Nicht mögen ist übertrieben, ich kenne ihn ja nicht, aber sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus..."  
  
Alessandro schüttelte den Kopf, "dieser "Ruf" ist nicht richtig. Er ist zu allen anderen nur so hart wie zu sich selbst. Michael hat seine weichen Seiten, man muß ihm nur Zeit lassen. Alte Vampire wie er sind nicht gut darin, Lebenden schnell zu vertrauen."  
  
"Sie haben wohl recht, aber ich bin... unbeholfen. Ich habe immer Angst, daß ich ein falsches Wort sage und er mich dafür ißt."  
  
Jetzt lachte der italienische Junge herzhaft. "Michael wird Sie doch nicht essen, weil Sie sich daneben benehmen! Er wird Ihnen vielleicht eine Ohrfeige geben, aber mehr nicht. Außerdem ist er, wenn wir alleine sind, nicht so streng wie in der Öffentlichkeit. Vampire wollen immer wichtig tun", flüsterte er.  
  
"Echt?" Jetzt lachte Willow, "Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schlimm..."  
  
  
Buffy ging Samstag nervös ihr Zimmer ab. Spike beobachtete sie interessiert, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt. "Was?", fauchte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Ich beobachte Dich nur."  
  
"Sorry, ich bin nur nervös wegen Willow. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Kerl."  
  
"Geb es zu", grinste der Vampir, "er hat Dein Ego angekratzt!"  
  
"Hat er nicht! Vielleicht... Der kann mir doch nicht einfach die Arme brechen, nur weil ich einen Pflock aus meiner Jacke geholt habe. Was hat er denn sonst erwartet? Er kommt da im Vampirgesicht rein und ich falle ihm um den Hals?"   
  
"Er ist bei allen Vampiren für seine Brutalität gefürchtet..."  
  
"Du kennst Michael?"  
  
"Jeder Vampir hat von ihm gehört, er hat sechs Jägerinnen getötet und war an der Ermordung von einem Dutzend beteiligt, aber getroffen hab ich ihn nur einmal." Buffy setzte sich neben ihn und erwartete, daß er weitererzählte. Spike konnte ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. "Anfang 1800 hatte ein Freund von Angelus eine Jägerin getötet, die von der Union besonders geliebt wurde, es gab sogar Gerüchte, daß sie Michaels Verlobte war. Er versteckte sich bei uns. Michael kam mit 50 Prätorianern und richtete ein Massaker an. Angelus, Dru und ich konnten nur mit sehr viel Glück entkommen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Angel sich so weigerte, mit Willow auf ihn zu warten. Ich verstand das nicht, beide menschenfreundliche Vampire, da sollten sie sich doch gut verstehen. Aber das erklärt alles..."  
  
"Es war ein sehr alter Freund von ihm, aus seiner Zeit als Mensch."  
  
"Wart mal, Michael war mit einer Jägerin verlobt?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt, aber so wie er sich gerächt hat... Außerdem war sie eine Jägerin der Union."  
  
"Wie? Gibt es zwei Jägerinnen?"  
  
"Nein", er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, "sie hat sich von den Wächtern getrennt, um der Union dienen zu können. Ihr Wächter war ein Dämon."  
  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein!", kicherte Buffy. "So ein richtig schleimiger, glibberiger Dämon?"  
  
"M-hm!"  
  
  
Willow saß auf der Couch, die Füße auf dem Tisch, in den Händen ein Buch, Pop-Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Sie las und gähnte abwechselnd. "Michael!", kreischte sie plötzlich.  
  
Der Vampir kam mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer. "Was ist, Rosenberg? Ich bin am Essen!"  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Mylord, aber wenn Sie schon Menschen kidnappen und foltern müssen, können Sie die dann wenigstens knebeln? Wie soll ich bei diesem Gekreische lernen?"  
  
"Ich mag es, wenn sie um Hilfe schreien", grinste er.  
  
Nur noch ein Tag, wiederholte Willow immer wieder. Sie mußte die nächsten 24 Stunden irgendwie überstehen. Aber es fiel ihr nicht gerade leichter, wenn sie den Menschen im Keller nicht helfen konnte und auch noch cool bleiben mußte. Sie sah den Untoten bettelnd an.  
  
Er seufzte. "Alessandro, geh unsere Gäste knebeln!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Mylord!"  
  
"Danke, Mylord."  
  
"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ihre Pflichten und Rechte." Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, als wäre nichts geschehen. "Haben Sie Fragen, Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"Ja, ein paar. Eigentlich eine ganze Menge, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!"  
  
"Fangen wir mit denen an, die Ihnen als erstes einfallen, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Darf mich mein Meister essen?"  
  
Michael konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Erst, als Willow ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, fing er sich wieder. "Die Frage hat man mir noch niemand gestellt! Wenn ein Unions-Mitglied Sie essen will, dürfen Sie sich bis zum Pfählen ihres Angreifers wehren. Wenn es ein normaler Vampir ist: Schlagen Sie ihn windelweich, bis er nie mehr in seinem Unleben wagt, auch nur dran zu denken, einen von uns anzugreifen! Die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn Sie diszipliniert werden. Allerdings... wenn Ihr Meister Blut braucht, um zu Überleben, sollten Sie es Ihm geben."  
  
"Alles oder nur soviel, daß ich überlebe?"  
  
"Sie MÜSSEN leben, um Ihren Meister zu beschützen, während er geschwächt ist."  
  
"Wenn ich "diszipliniert" werde, wieviel von meinem Blut darf mein Meister dann trinken?"  
  
"Ein Hüter wird ein anderes Mitglied der Union NUR töten, wenn er angegriffen wird. Bei der Disziplinierung wird es schon eine bemerkbare Menge sein... Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darum, Caitlin ist gegen Gewalt."  
  
"Dürfen Sie mich jetzt schlagen?"  
  
"Ja! Sobald Sie einem Hüter unterstehen, entscheidet er über Ihre Strafe, aber jetzt darf ich es."  
  
"Dann will ich mal lieber meine Klappe halten..."  
  
"Jeder macht Fehler. Das Fallen ist halb so schlimm, wenn Sie wieder aufstehen", lächelte er.  
  
"Danke, Mylord, Sie sind sehr nett zu mir. Wer entscheidet, ob ich etwas getan habe, wofür ich bestraft werden muß und wie? Gibt es Regeln dafür?"  
  
"Jeder Hüter entscheidet das selbst. Aber wenn Sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen, können Sie zu mir kommen. Ich kann Ihnen jetzt nicht sagen, was richtig und falsch ist, es kommt immer auf den Einzelfall an."  
  
"Okay. Kann mir mein Meister verbieten, Freunde zu treffen oder einen Freund zu haben?"  
  
"Ja! Wenn Ihr Meister befürchtet, daß zu Ihrem Freundeskreis Personen gehören, die am Unions-Wissen Interesse haben, darf er Ihnen den Umgang verbieten."  
  
"Das ist ja großartig!", stöhnte Willow.   
  
  
"Was Willow wohl jetzt macht?", fragte Caitlin leise, während sie ihre mittäglichen Kung Fu-Übungen mit ihrer Familie machte.   
  
"Es wird ihr gutgehen", beruhigte Danny sie.  
  
"Du bist so still, Liam, warum?", fragte Pete.  
  
"Liam ist mal wieder am Brüten, was sonst?"  
  
"Dich hat niemand gefragt, Lisa!"  
  
"Daß Michael hier ist, hat mich an ein paar Dinge erinnert, die ich lieber vergessen hätte. Aber es geht mir gut."  
  
"Klar doch! Gehen wir heute ins Bronze? Nur unter uns Vampiren, meine ich. Ein bißchen tanzen, was trinken...?"  
  
"Du weißt, ich kann Dich nicht ausstehen, Lisa, aber manchmal hast Du geniale Ideen!"  
  
"Das liegt daran, daß ich ein Gehirn habe!"  
  
"Hey!", ging Danny dazwischen. "Wir sind hier, um Kung Fu zu trainieren, nicht, um uns zu beleidigen!"  
  
"Kommst Du mit oder nicht?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Bleiben wir eigentlich in Sunnyhell oder wohin geht's diesmal?"  
  
"Es ist Deine Stadt, Liam, was willst Du?"  
  
Angel brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. "Ich möchte noch für ein paar Jahre hierbleiben. Was ist mit Euch?"  
  
"Mir gefällt es hier ganz gut. Und Rotkäppchen hat was", grinste Pete. "Betty?"  
  
"Ich hasse das! Ich hasse es, wenn Du mich "Betty" nennst, Pete! Mein Name ist Lisa! Nicht Betty, nicht Lizzy und auch nicht Elly! Wann geht es endlich in Deinen Kopf rein, daß ich LISA bin!"  
  
"Sonst nennt er Dich immer "englische Göre" oder "blaublütiger Bastard", vielleicht solltest Du mit Betty zufrieden sein", wandte Marguerite ein.  
  
"Ich hasse den Kerl!" Sie warf ihrem Vampir-Bruder einen tödlichen Blick zu und erklärte feierlich, "ich werde bleiben."  
  
"Huh, jetzt wird Sunnydale Dir die Ehren-Bürgerschaft verleihen!"  
  
"Sie werden Dir goldene Vampirzähne schenken!"  
  
"Pete, Danny, es reicht! Ihr werdet Euch sofort bei Eurer Schwester entschuldigen!", bestimmte Angel.   
  
"Sorry, Lisa", knurrten Danny und Pete.  
  
"Und ich will so etwas nie wieder hören!"  
  
"Ich bleibe, solange Ihr bleibt", entschied sich Marguerite.  
  
"Ich auch!", sagte Danny.   
  
Alle sahen erwartungsvoll auf Caitlin. "Ich bin wohl eindeutig überstimmt, oder? Aber ich wäre auch geblieben, wenn ich es nicht für Willow müßte."  
  
"Damit haben wir ein neues Problem", stellte Angel fest. "Hier ist nicht genug Platz für sieben Leute!"  
  
Pete räusperte sich schüchtern. "Ähm... wir haben uns schon mal umgehört und..."  
  
"...wir haben in anderthalb Stunden einen Besichtigungstermin!", beendete Danny den Satz. "Wir haben das Haus zufällig im Internet gefunden und da haben Pete und ich ganz spontan den Makler angerufen."  
  
"Ja, es ist wirklich wunderschön, Ihr MÜßT es sehen! Traumhaft! Es geht über drei Etagen, plus Keller und Dachgeschoß und hat einen großen Garten hinter dem Haus, der nicht einsehbar ist."  
  
"Wehe, das ist eine Baracke!"  
  
"Es ist schon möbliert, im altenglischen Stil, Lisa!"  
  
"Wieviel Zimmer hat es?"  
  
"Laß mich überlegen..."  
  
"Du wirst alt, Pete!", grinste Danny seinen großen "Bruder" an. "Zehn Schlafzimmer, vier Bäder, ne riesige Einbauküche, ein Eßzimmer, eine Bibliothek, zwei Wohnzimmer, ein großes und ein kleines. Das Dachgeschoß und der Keller sind ausgebaut. 400 Quadratmeter und 1300 Quadratmeter Garten."  
  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das Ding kostet", stöhnte Angel.  
  
"Liam, Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Pessimist!", tadelte Lisa ihn. "Sind die Möbel Antiquitäten oder nur Duplikate?"  
  
"Kinder, ich würde es lieben, mir Euch noch länger anzuhören, aber wenn wir da hin wollen, sollten wir uns langsam umziehen gehen!"  
  
  
"Blabla, blabla, blabla!", zischte Hel Spike, Cat, Dru, Lee und Mark an, als sie die Bibliothek betraten.  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE!", bellten die Männer gemeinsam zurück, die Frauen schüttelten mißbilligend den Kopf.  
  
Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche Cola und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Bibliothekarstisch fallen. "Ich hab keine Lust, mich mit Euch zu streiten! Seht doch selbst, wo Euch Euer beknatterter Plan hinführt!" Der Rest der Vampire setzte sich ebenfalls lautstark argumentierend an den Tisch.  
  
Giles sah von seinem Buch auf, putzte seine Brille, setzte sie wieder auf, legte zweifelnd den Kopf zur Seite, blinzelte und las weiter. Er brauchte Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Die Sunnydaler Vampire, Kämpfer der Dunkelheit, Todfeinde der Jägerin, waren soeben in die Bibliothek gekommen, um ihre internen Streitigkeiten zu diskutieren. War er verrückt oder waren die Naturgesetze auf den Kopf gestellt worden? Er sah wieder zum anderen Ende des Tisches. Sie waren noch da. Blinzelte. Immer noch. Er nahm die Brille ab, putzte sie, setzte sie auf. Noch immer. Kopfschüttelnd seufzte er.  
  
"Das war beleidigend, Helen! Du mußt Dich bei Dru entschuldigen!", mischte sich Xander ein.   
  
Die brünette Vampirin warf dem Menschen einen herablassenden Blick zu. "Was sonst?"  
  
"Dann kriegst Du es mit mir zu tun!", drohte er.  
  
"Mein Alexander", umarmte Drusilla den Jungen und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Spike verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Geh weg von ihm, Dru!"  
  
"Nein, Xander ist viel netter zu mir als Ihr!", winselte sie. Eine blutrote Träne floß ihre Wange herunter.  
  
Xander wischte die Träne mit einem Finger aus ihrem Gesicht, "was hältst Du davon, wenn wir rausgehen und die Idioten alleine streiten lassen, hä?" Sie nickte und stand auf. "Wir sind nicht lange weg, Giles!"  
  
"Nehme einen Pflock mit." Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, war er schon aus der Tür. "Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte er die verbliebenen Vampire.  
  
"Wir wollten "hi" sagen, Mister Giles", erklärte Helen.  
  
"Das... ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen. Vielen Dank." Ganz alleine mit den Untoten war es ihm doch etwas mulmig.  
  
"Bitte. Außerdem brauchen wir Ihre Meinung. Die verdammten Blödmänner sagen, daß wir Willow nicht in unsere Vampirgemeinde aufnehmen sollen", beschwerte sich Helen.  
  
"Ich bin kein verdammter Blödmann!"  
  
"Bist Du doch, Spike!"  
  
"Bin ich nicht!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Scheiße, ich bin kein Idiot!"  
  
"Ich möchte doch bitten!", ging Giles dazwischen.  
  
Spike und Helen spielten die beleidigten Leberwürste. Nach einer Klagepredigt, wie gemein Giles doch zu ihnen war, stampften sie zum Ausgang.  
  
"Spike, Helen, worum ging es denn?"  
  
In Sekunden standen sie wieder vor ihm. "Wir sind auch ganz brav!", versprach die Vampirin.  
  
"Also... Spike, warum wollen Sie nicht, daß Willow von der Vampirgemeinde "aufgenommen" wird?"  
  
"Weil sie keine Stunde überlebt, ohne ausgesaugt zu werden, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
"Und genau das finde ich nicht. Sie kann es wenigstens versuchen. Ich meine, wer wird schon einen Unions-Lehrling angreifen..."  
  
"Jeder verdammte Frischling!"  
  
"...obwohl er genau weiß, daß die Unions-Leute bessere Kämpfer sind? Spike, es ist unhöflich, jemanden zu unterbrechen!"  
  
"Na und? Das interessiert mich nicht! Du bist nicht meine Mutter!"  
  
"Nein, ich bin Dein Childe und wie Du Dich benimmst, dafür muß ich mich ja schämen!"  
  
Giles stand kurz davor, sich freiwillig zur "Essensspende" zu melden, so verzweifelt war er. Diese Vampire waren aber auch kindisch! "Warum gehen Sie nicht ein bißchen an die Luft und diskutieren weiter, wenn Sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle haben?"  
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee. Aber ich hab ne bessere: Wir pfählen die zwei Nervensägen", lachte Lee.  
  
Sogar Giles konnte sich ein Grinsen über Lees Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Genau das gleiche hatte er auch gedacht. "Wir sollten endgültige Maßnahmen noch nicht ergreifen, aber ich stimme zu, daß dieses Gespräch so keinen Sinn hat."  
  
"Wir könnten sie knebeln..."  
  
"Ja, wir knebeln sie!", stimmten Mark und Caitlin begeistert zu. Ehe die beiden Streithähne Gefahr befürchteten, wurden ihnen schon die Münder zugehalten.   
  
"Vielen Dank", ächzte Giles.   
  
"Gern geschehen. Ich bekomm Kopfschmerzen von diesem Kinderkram!"  
  
"Hi!", kam Buffy in die Bibliothek. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte, "was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Lange Geschichte..."  
  
  
Kurz darauf trudelten auch Alessandro, Willow und der Hüter Michael ein. "Mister Giles, Miss Summers, Mister Ozborn, guten Abend!"   
  
"Abend."  
  
"Guten Abend, Sir. Hi Alessandro!"  
  
"Guten Abend, Michael. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen, Sir!"  
  
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
"Setzen Sie sich bitte."  
  
Brav ging Willow an Michaels rechter Seite, blieb stehen, als er sich setzte, bis es ihr erlaubt wurde. Buffy, Oz und Giles wechselten einen verwunderten Blick, während Caitlin sichtbar zufrieden war. "Rechnen Sie mal damit, Mylord, daß Buffy sich revanchiert, sie sieht ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus", hauchte sie.  
  
Alessandro grinste breit und Michael flüsterte zurück, "ich glaube nicht, das sie das tun wird..."  
  
"Na, wie war es Willow?"  
  
Die junge Hexe sah zu den Hütern, antwortete erst, als sie genickt hatten. "Es war phantastisch! Michael hat mir sogar schon ein paar Tricks beigebracht! Guck mal!" Sie bewegte ihre rechte Hand über ein Buch, murmelte einen Spruch, und dirigierte dann das Buch durch die Luft. Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel es auf den Boden.  
  
"Cool! Jetzt brauchen wir endlich keine Bücher mehr zu schleppen!"  
  
"Ich glaube, das kann ich auch", schmunzelte Caitlin und steuerte es wieder auf den Tisch.  
  
Schnell machten sich die vier Magier einen Spaß daraus, die Einrichtung der Schulbibliothek durch die Luft zu schleudern. "Das macht Spaß!", freute sich Willow.  
  
"Noch eine letzte Runde?", schlug Cat vor. Alle nickten.  
  
"Die bringen alles durcheinander!", verzweifelte Giles.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mister Giles, wir bringen wieder alles an seinen Platz. Unterschätzen Sie nie einen Magier!", lächelte er. "Okay, jetzt stellen wir alles zurück!" Nach ein paar Sekunden war jeder Gegenstand wieder an seinem Platz. "Sehen Sie?!"  
  
"Beeindruckend!"  
  
"Nun... wir sehen uns heute Nacht, Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"Ja, ich freue mich schon. Aber ich bin auch ganz schön aufgeregt! Was sollte ich noch mal mitbringen, ich hab es schon wieder vergessen?"  
  
"Ein schwarzes Cape, je zehn, der Göttin geweihte, schwarze und weiße Kerzen und Ihr Book of Shadows. Den Rest bringe ich mit. Und denken Sie daran, schwarze, bequeme Kleidung anzuziehen. Ich bitte Sie, sich vorher das Ritual einzuprägen. Fragen Sie zur Not Caitlin. Ich hole Euch dann um 20 nach 11 ab."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Darf ich mitkommen?", fragten Giles, Oz, Helen und Buffy gleichzeitig.  
  
"Sie müssen aber ruhig sitzen und still sein während des Rituals. Ziehen Sie sich auch etwas bequemes an."  
  
"Machen wir!"  
  
"Bis heute Nacht!"  
  
Bevor die Scooby Gang etwas sagen konnte, waren die Männer verschwunden. "Jetzt schieß schon los, Willow! Wie war's?"  
  
"Genau, wie ich gesagt habe, es war super! Michael ist total süß und Alessandro hat immer mit mir gelernt. Ich mag die beiden echt."  
  
"Süß? Michael? Reden wir über den gleichen Michael? Magier, Ire, Schläger?"  
  
"Er ist kein Schläger, Buffy! Wirklich nicht!"  
  
"Freut mich, daß Du Dich mit meinem Schwager so gut verstehst. Kommen wir zu den praktischen Dingen: Haben Deine Eltern endlich zugestimmt, daß Du zu uns ziehst?"  
  
"Ja. Sie finden es zwar schade, aber Sie verstehen, daß es wichtig für mich ist. Du hast sie richtig um den Finger gewickelt, Cat!"  
  
"Tja, das ist mein Vampircharme!", lachte sie. "Lisa, Marguerite, Angel, Danny und Pete bleiben auch hier in Sunnydale. Deshalb haben wir uns schon ein neues Haus gemietet, Angels ist zu klein für sieben Leute. Es ist zwar möbliert, aber wenn Du willst, können wir Dein Jugendzimmer rüberbringen. Hast Du Lust, es Dir jetzt anzusehen? Du kannst Dir auch noch Dein Zimmer aussuchen."  
  
"Klar! Oz, Buffy, Giles, wir sehen uns dann bei mir, ja? Paßt bitte auf, daß Ihr rechtzeitig bei Cat seid, Michael wird nicht warten! Bye!"  
  
"Bis später! Wir sind gerade am Umziehen. Saubergemacht haben wir, die Sachen, die neu bestellt sind, und das ist von der Matratze, über den Fernseher und den Teppich bis zum Teelöffel alles, kommen Morgen und Dienstag. Ein paar Möbel sind auch schon rübergeschafft. Dummerweise wird der Strom-, Telefon- und Wasseranschluß erst Mitte der Woche freigeschaltet. Ersteres ist nicht weiter schlimm, es gibt viele Kamine da drin, Licht machen können wir mit Kerzen, telefonieren mit den Handys, nur fließendes Wasser fehlt. Im Moment schlafen wir noch in Angels Haus."  
  
Willow befürchtete, daß sie noch Wochen auf einer Baustelle leben würden. Caitlin hatte Angels Haus gerade auf menschliche Standards gebracht, aber ein Haus für sieben Leute bewohnbar zu machen, war eine andere Sache... "Gibt es eine Küche? Was ist mit einem Keller? Waschmaschine, Trockner?"  
  
"Es gibt eine neue Einbauküche, mit allem Schnickschnack, aber nicht eingerichtet, Keller und Dachgeschoß sind vorhanden, ebenso ein Vorrats- und ein Waschraum. Ich habe da die Liste mit allem, was ich bestellt habe, wenn noch was fehlt, bestell es einfach! Die Jungs sind gerade dabei, die Doppelgarage und den Schuppen zu entrümpeln. Der Garten ist solch ein Schlachtfeld, daß ich eine Gärtnerei kommen lassen muß. Wenigstens ist alles renoviert und eingerichtet, sonst würden wir Monate brauchen, Willow!"  
  
"Da hast Du recht! Was war das schon für eine Arbeit, Angels Bude bewohnbar zu machen, aber ein riesiges Haus! Apropos Angel, wo ist er eigentlich?"  
  
"Entrümpeln! Aber Deine Freunde sind echt hilfsbereit! Sogar Cordelia ist gekommen, um mir bei der Inneneinrichtung zu helfen! Mister Giles, Xander, Buffy und Oz sind den ganzen Nachmittag da, Spike, Dru, Helen, Lee, Mark die ganze Nacht, es ist super!"  
  
  
Willow war ihren Rucksack am Packen, als es klingelte. "Wer da?", schrie sie.  
  
"Ich bin's!"  
  
"Michael!" Sie sprintete zur Tür und riß sie auf. "Mylord, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Kann ich Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit ne Konserve anbieten?"  
  
Der Magier blieb vor der Tür stehen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist NICHT witzig, Caitlin!"  
  
"Wieso? Was hat Caitlin gemacht?"  
  
"Würden Sie mich bitte einladen oder sollen wir hier draußen erfrieren?", grinste er.  
  
"Oh, das tut mir so leid. Kommen Sie bitte herein. Ich lade Sie direkt mal für alle Häuser ein, in denen ich lebe oder leben werde."  
  
"Sehr freundlich, danke."  
  
"Möchten Sie Blut? Oder Kaffee, Tee?"  
  
"Danke, aber ich hatte erst im Auto welches."  
  
"Einen Kaffee bitte."  
  
"LIAM!", schrie Willow durch das ganze Haus. "Ich muß nur noch ein paar Sachen einpacken."  
  
"Denken Sie daran, Miss Rosenberg, wir fahren nicht zum Überlebenstraining!"  
  
"Ich versuch es."  
  
Angel kam die Treppe heruntergestolpert, "ja?" Als er seinen Landsmann sah, wollte er direkt kehrt machen.  
  
"Ähm... Angelus?"  
  
Der Vampir mit der Seele drehte sich müde um. "Was ist, Michael?", fragte er unterkühlt.  
  
"Ich...", der ältere Vampir fuhr sich nervös durch die rotblonden Locken, die er in der Freizeit nicht glättete, "können wir nachher reden? Ich hab keine Lust, das weitere 200 Jahre mit mir rumzutragen, verstehst Du? Bitte!", zischte er.  
  
"Wenn Cat uns mit ihrem Minibus fährt, könntet Ihr Euch Zeit lassen...", schlug Willow vor.  
  
"Danke. Also, warum hast Du mich gerufen?"  
  
"Kannst Du Alessandro eine Tasse Kaffee geben?"  
  
Angel nickte. "Kommt mit, die Küche ist da." Als Willow außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, fragte der dunkelhaarige Vampir, "darf ich mitkommen?"  
  
"Sei ruhig und sitz still während des Rituals, dann bekommst Du keinen Ärger."  
  
  
Im Wald vor Sunnydale parkten die zwei Wagen, ihre Insassen leuchteten sich mit Taschenlampen den Weg durch das Unterholz. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielten sie an und bereiteten sich auf die Aufnahme vor. "Hier ist eine Decke. Setzt Euch darauf", befahl Michael den "Zuschauern". "Willow, Caitlin, Alessandro, Ihr müßt mir bei den Vorbereitungen helfen."  
  
"Was soll ich machen?"  
  
"Alessandro und Willow, stellt die Kerzen in einem großen Kreis auf, immer eine schwarze und eine weiße. Dann zündet sie an und paßt auf, daß Ihr IN dem Kreis seid, wenn Ihr das tut. Caitlin, hilfst Du mir bitte mit den Räucherungen? Die müssen wir zuerst machen."  
  
Die Irin wuchtete aus dem Rucksack ihre 20 Kerzen, drückte sie Willow in die Hand. "Klar, was brauchen wir jetzt noch mal? Ah ja, den Kompaß." Sie legte in die Mitte des Kreises einen Stein, auf dem die Himmelsrichtungen eingraviert waren. "Räucherungen, Räucherungen..." Michael legte einen Kasten mit verschiedenen Räuchermitteln zwischen sie und Caitlin setzte, nach der Beschreibung in ihrem Book of Shadows, die Mischungen zusammen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie zu jeder Himmelsrichtung die entsprechende Räucherung abgezündet, die Kerzen brannten und Michael zog den Kreis von innen mit Salz nach. Dann kam wurden noch Opferungen plaziert und das Ritual konnte beginnen.  
  
Zunächst damit, daß Michael vor Willow und Caitlin, die nebeneinander saßen, Schriftrollen öffnete. Von einer anderen las er den lateinischen Text vor.  
  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis der lange Vertrag bis zum Ende verkündet war. Michael legte eine weitere Abschrift daneben. Mit einer Feder unterschrieben sie die vier Exemplare. Zuerst setzte Willow ihre Unterschrift darunter, dann Caitlin und zuletzt Michael. Danach nahm der Prätorianer Willows linkes Handgelenk in seine rechte Hand und biß es vorsichtig auf. Die Blutstropfen ließ er auf ihre Unterschriften fallen. Caitlin und er selbst besiegelten den Vertrag genauso mit ihrem Blut. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Willow Rosenberg. Sie sind nun offiziell ein Mitglied der Union und Caitlins Lehrling. Caitlin, ich freue mich für Dich." Sie schüttelten die Hände und die Zuschauer applaudierten.   
  
"Vielen Dank, Mylord."  
  
"Danke, Michael."  
  
"Was kommt jetzt?"  
  
"Der Teil, für den wir das hier alles aufgebaut haben. Wir werden die Powers That Be anrufen! Sie erhören nicht gerade jeden, aber sie schätzen die Union, deshalb tun sie es für uns." Er zog das schwarze Seidentuch weg, das zwei kleine Spiegel vor ihnen bedeckte. "Es sind magische Spiegel, deshalb haben Vampire eine Reflektion in ihnen", erklärte er und setzte eine weitere Räucherschale zwischen Caitlin und Willow. "Du hast die Opfergaben?"  
  
"Klar." Die Vampirin gab ihrem Lehrling ein goldenes Amulett. "Du weißt noch, was Du machen mußt?"  
  
"Ich denke schon." Gemeinsam zündeten sie das Räucherwerk an und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Spiegelbilder. "In dieser Nacht des Neumondes rufen wir unsere Schöpfer an. Wir bitten um nichts mehr als Eure Mildtätigkeit", rezitierte Caitlin.  
  
Plötzlich sahen sie nur noch Schwärze, dann erhellte sich der Raum plötzlich. Willow sah sich ängstlich um, keine Decke und keine Wände waren zu sehen, nur weißes Licht. Und Caitlin. "Komm, wir müssen weitergehen."  
  
"Sind wir jetzt bei den Powers That Be?"  
  
"In gewisser Weise."   
  
Sie liefen langsam ein paar Sekunden, bis eine körperlose Stimme, weder männlich noch weiblich, erklang: "Weshalb bist Du zu uns gekommen, Hüterin Caitlin?"  
  
"Ich habe Euch angerufen, um für meinen Lehrling Willow um Euren Schutz und Eure Gnade zu bitten. Wir haben Euch die traditionellen Opfer mitgebracht. Bitte erweist uns die Ehre und nehmt sie an." Sie gab Willow ein Zeichen und die Frauen hielten gemeinsam ihre Geschenke vor sich hin.  
  
"Eure Opfer sind sehr schön." Sie flogen von ihren Händen in den "Himmel". "Wir gewähren Euch, Hüterin Caitlin, Lehrling Willow, unseren Schutz und unsere Gnade."  
  
"Wir versichern Euch unserer Ergebenheit in Ewigkeit", schwor Caitlin. Im nächsten Augenblick saßen sie wieder vor den Spiegeln.  
  
"Hat es geklappt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wie, das war's schon? Wo sind das große Blutvergießen und die Menschenopferungen geblieben?", scherzte Xander. "DAFÜR hab ich mich abgefroren?!"  
  
Michael warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Habe ich Ihnen erlaubt, zu sprechen, Mister Harris?"  
  
"Nein, aber Sie haben es mir auch nicht verboten... äh... haben Sie doch. Sorry."  
  
"Seien Sie froh, daß meine Kräfte nach dem Ritual geschwächt sind, sonst würde ich mit Ihnen den Bücher-Schwebe-Trick machen. Gegen einen Baum!"  
  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, daß es mir leid tut!"  
  
"Wie auch immer... Wir können jetzt zusammenpacken, es ist wirklich kalt heute Nacht."  
  
"Das stimmt. Habt Ihr Lust, noch ins Bronze zu gehen, meinen Einstand feiern?"  
  
"Wir müssen Morgen zur Schule, Willow. Das wird zu spät, glaube ich. Aber Ihr könntet Freitag ins Bronze kommen, wenn ich meinen Auftritt habe", schlug Oz vor.  
  
"Das ist ne gute Idee! Warum holen wir uns nicht eine Pizza und feiern bei Euch noch? Vielleicht können wir ja bei Cat schlafen..."  
  
"Das wäre super! Bitte, bitte, bitte, Cat!"  
  
"Wenn Ihr mit der Couch leben könnt: Immer!"  
  
"Danke!" Willow umarmte ihre Meisterin fröhlich. "Darf ich das überhaupt?"  
  
"Ich erlaube es Dir ausnahmsweise", grinste die Vampirin zurück.  
  
Der alte Hüter drückte seinen Korb Alessandro in die Hand. "Stell den bitte in unseren Wagen. Ich hole Dich in ein oder zwei Stunden bei Caitlin ab."  
  
"Aye, aye, Mylord."   
  
"Sie gehen nicht mit, Michael?"  
  
"Angelus und ich kommen nach."  
  
Cat warf den Männern einen zweifelnden Blick zu, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihrem Auto. Sie hatte wichtigere Dinge im Kopf.  
  
"Nach 200 Jahren!", lächelte Angel unsicher. Er hatte schon lange auf dieses Gespräch gehofft, aber jetzt wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Michael wechselte automatisch in ihre bevorzugte Muttersprache Gälisch. Wann immer es ging, sprach er diese Sprache. "Ja, hat lange gedauert, bis wir uns mal aussprechen, was? Angelus, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ich bin nicht gut darin... Können wir ein Stück laufen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Seit ich die Seele habe, hat sich meine Sichtweise radikalt verändert... Was ich damit sagen will, ist, daß ich inzwischen verstehen kann, was Du damals empfunden hast und weshalb Du uns überfallen hast."  
  
"Wirklich? Das beruhigt mich sehr. Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran, wir haben früher unsere Streits über Caitlin immer bei einer Flasche Whiskey ausgetragen...?"  
  
"Und ich habe Dich jedes mal unter den Tisch getrunken!"  
  
"Die Zeiten ändern sich, Angelus."  
  
"Die Zeiten schon, aber ich kann Dich immer noch besiegen!"  
  
"Oh, sei Dir da mal nicht so sicher."  
  
"Wieso, hast Du etwa welchen mitgebracht?"  
  
"Nein, aber wir könnten in Willys Bar gehen..."  
  
"Cat wird mich pfählen, wenn ich besoffen nach Hause komme!"  
  
"Die Zeiten ändern sich KEIN BIßCHEN!", lachte Michael. "Hast Du Angst, daß sie mit dem Küchenholz hinter der Tür steht?", piepste er.  
  
"Hey!", boxte Angel ihm spielerisch in die Schulter.   
  
"Jetzt mal ernst, mein Sohn: Es tut mir leid, daß ich Dich umbringen wollte, obwohl Du gar nicht wußtest, weshalb Dein Freund sich bei Dir versteckte. Ich habe überreagiert."  
  
"Und mir tut es leid, daß ich Dich dafür verurteilt habe. Ich würde genau das gleiche tun."  
  
"Heißt das, wir sind wieder Freunde?"  
  
"Wäre mir sehr recht."  
  
"Mir auch. Hast Du nicht doch Lust, einen trinken zu gehen?"  
  
"Du erklärst es meiner Frau und ich gewähre Dir eine Revanche!"  
  
  
Dingoes Ate My Baby schallte am nächsten Freitag Abend durch das Bronze. In einer Ecke feierten Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Angel, Drusilla, Caitlin, Danny, Helen, Lee, Mark, Spike, Pete, Marguerite und Lisa Willows Einstand und die Einweihung des neuen Hauses. Und suchten sich ein zweibeiniges Essen aus, aber das sagten sie der Scooby Gang lieber nicht.  
  
"Ja, wir haben heute die letzten Sachen rübergebracht! Es ist einfach ein Traumhaus, ich liebe es schon jetzt!", erzählte Willow begeistert. "Seht mal, was heute gekommen ist", sie stand auf und öffnete ihren schwarzen Ledermantel ein Stück. Darunter lugte ein Schwert hervor.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Und das ist noch nicht alles!" Als sie ihre Ärmel hochschob, konnten ihre Freunde zwei kunstvoll verzierte, silberne Armspangen bewundern. "Die sind für den Kampf, um Schläge abzuwehren! So wie in "Hercules"!"   
  
"Warum kriegen Jägerinnen nie so tolle Sachen?!", beschwerte sich Buffy. "Wollen wir tanzen, Spike?"  
  
"Darauf kannst Du wetten!" Der Vampir zog Buffy sofort zur Tanzfläche.  
  
"Dru will auch tanzen!"  
  
"Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen!" Xander nahm, ganz Gentleman, ihre Hand und führte seinen neuen Schwarm aufs Parkett.   
  
Willow beobachtete glücklich, wie nacheinander auch Helen und Lee, Caitlin und Angel, Cordelia und Danny, Lisa und Mark, Pete und Marguerite auf die Tanzfläche verschwanden. Sie war dankbar dafür, daß sie einmal ein paar Sekunden für sich alleine hatte. Sie wußte, daß ihr neues Leben nicht immer leicht werden würde, aber sie wußte auch, daß sie sich auf ihre Freunde, neue wie alte, verlassen konnte. Die Frage war nur: Würde das reichen?  



End file.
